Live and love
by Tianimayteller
Summary: This story is about Quil and Claire she turns 18 and he tells her EVERYTHING how will she take it will it be bad will she hate him read and find out :
1. Chapter 1

****Hi guys i want to thank FanficRdr25 for her amazing Beta work thank you so much it means alot :)****

**CHAPTER 1**

"Hey Claire, can I talk to you for a sec?"

That's Quil, he's my best friend. I've known him since I was a baby, and he's always been there through everything. Whenever I look back over old pictures he looks the same as he did back then; and, whenever I bring it up and ask how old he is or why he's so hot he just brushes it off. Then, he tells me he will tell me later, but just 'not right now, but maybe when I turn eighteen'. I trust that he's keeping a secret for a reason; I still hate the fact that he's keeping secrets from me in the first place. I mean, can he not trust me enough to keep it? Today is my eighteenth birthday, though, so he might finally be able to tell me the _big_ secret.

"Yeah, sure, if you will go out back to the swings that way we are far enough from the big eared people around us." I said.

I was hinting at the fact that Jake and the rest of Quil's friends always seem to know what we are talking about. At times it can be awkward but it's usually a good thing, it can save me from repeating myself over and over again. They also look just like Quil: a hot temper and a hot body. I would love to put my hands all over Quil's body. "Damn," I muttered. I've been in love with Quil for years now, but it doesn't really matter. I don't think he would like someone like me: plain and boring. The only thing I can do is sing and play guitar, except they only know that I can play but not sing. The singing is something they will probably never find out about.

We walked outside and sat down on the swings

"Okay Claire, I have to talk to you about something; but, you have to promise me that you won't panic or freak out and run away screaming."

"Okay," I said while nodding my head. It was silent for a minute and he wasn't saying anything, just staring into my eyes. "Quil, can you please tell me? You're scaring me by not saying anything!"

"Sorry. Okay, you know the tribal stories right?" I nodded. "You know that the wolves protect the tribe from vampires?' I nodded again. "Well Claire, they're true. They are all true. I'm a werewolf, along with Jake, Seth, Embry, Collin, Brady, and Leah." I looked at him shocked and confused.

"Wh- wh- what?" I stated.

"We're all wolves C, and we have been for awhile." I was confused but I wanted to see him in his wolf form.

"Show me." I said.

"Show you what? My wolf?" I nodded. "Do you promise me not to panic or run away?" I nodded my head. He looked deep into my eyes looking for something to stop him but there was nothing there. "Okay, but not here I don't want people seeing." I nodded.

Quil took my hand and led me across the backyard to the place in the woods that Quil usually emerged from when he visited me. There was a thin, well-worn path and I realized that Quil must have made this trail, since he had been emerging from this spot for as long as I could remember.

It wound deeper into the woods.

"Do you walk this far every time?" I asked as Quil moved a branch out of my way.

He nodded.

"I can't take the chance of anyone seeing me transform. It's Sam's rules." I nodded in understanding knowing my Uncle Sam.

After a few more minutes, we reached a small rocky clearing. Sunlight dotted through the thick overhead canopy, speckling everything below with bright yellow light. A little stream wound its way protectively around the spot, trickling down the mossy stones. It was absolutely gorgeous.

"Wow, it's beautiful here. Why haven't you ever brought me here before?" I asked, taking it all in. He shrugged in response.

"I was afraid that you'd wait for me here when you were younger and see me phase."

"Would that have been such a bad thing?"

"If you got too close, or were around when I became human again." I looked up at him, confused. "No clothes," he explained. I blushed. Wow, he was so handsome when he blushed.

He gave me one last searching look, trying to find hesitation in my eyes. Unfortunately for him, there was none to be found. So, he began to walk away, deeper into the underbrush.

"I'll be right back then," he said quietly, sounding almost shy. "I won't hurt you Claire," he promised.

I waved him away and settled down onto the nearest and driest rock I could find, not taking my eyes off of the direction he'd gone. There was no movement or noise to signify his presence. Nervousness tempered the insane confidence I'd had earlier, after all I didn't know what to expect. I knew he wouldn't hurt me; I was more just worried about how big he was. I would seriously piss my pants if he came out as a small dog.

Suddenly, I heard a twig snap, and my head twisted towards the sound. Out of the brush, the most beautiful chocolate brown wolf walked towards me; he moved excruciatingly slow, one careful paw in front of the other. I sat frozen. He was enormous. He seemed to shrink the whole space, making everything look tiny and insignificant beside him. Then I saw his eyes, so big and calm, so Quil. My legs unlocked and I stood slowly, and walked towards him.

Quil sat down as I approached, so his enormous head would be more on my level. I held out my hand cautiously. "Is it ok if I touch you?" I whispered. Very slowly, he nodded.

His fur was the softest thing I had ever felt, like silk against my fingertips. Slowly, I ran my hands through the fur of his neck, reveling in the softness of his fur. I leaned forwards—he smelled woodsy and musky—the normal Quil smell only stronger. I breathed in deeply, brushing his face with my own.

I realized sub-consciously, that I was completely vulnerable to him; his teeth were centimeters from my neck, his claws so easily able to tear me apart. For some reason, though, I only leaned in closer. My arms were wrapping around him, and I was pressing my cheek against his muzzle. This was Quil he would never hurt me.

I leaned back so I could look into his eyes again. I smiled at him and ran my fingers across the bridge of his nose; he leaned into the touch. He looked like he was smiling.

"You're beautiful. I honestly thought that you would come out as a small dog. I was ready to brace myself if I fell off the rock, because I laughing too hard," I said. He moved lightning fast, turning his head so he could give me a giant, wet kiss with his tongue.

"Ugh!" I cried, laughing and wiping away the wetness. "That's disgusting Quil!" I went to smack at his head but he moved his head too fast. He let out a little bark that sounded like a laugh. Yeah, it was real funny.

He lay down on the ground and I settled beside him, keeping my hands buried in his fur. I couldn't stop touching him I realized, and wondered if he would think it was odd, but he did not attempt to move away. I shifted so that I was leaning with my back against him.

"This is bizarre," I smiled at him. "I don't know why you didn't tell me sooner; I would have loved it. A giant Quil teddy bear!" A sound grumbled from his chest. I turned to look at him and you could see he had a smile on his face

We stayed that until nighttime came. It was starting to get dark, but I didn't care. I knew I was safe right here. Sometimes I would talk, but mostly I just ran my hands through his fur, scratching his ears which he especially loved. Every time I got close to his face, he would lean forwards and lick me.

Finally, I turned to Quil and said, "Can you turn back now please—I sort of miss your voice." He laughed again, or at least made a rough coughing sound that I took to be a laugh and disappeared into the woods.

It was an electric shock to see human Quil again after the long afternoon. He sat down beside me, and my fingers itched to reach out to him, to run my hands across his smooth skin, to wrap myself up in his arms as I had when he was in his wolf form. It was impossible to not touch him after being so close, and the strength of the urge shocked me—I'd never felt anything like it before. I wanted so bad to touch him, but I didn't.

We sat there for a while longer, just talking. He told me everything: from when he phased for the first time to the alliance with the Cullens for the Great Renesmee Battle to now. I wasn't scared of Ness though, she had never hurt me before so I was positive she wouldn't hurt me now.

We sat quietly for a few minutes. It was Quil who broke the silence.

"Were you scared?" He asked. Scared? Then it dawned on me that he thought I was scared of his wolf form.

I felt myself blush. "No, I wasn't scared. I liked it very much; you're going to have do that for me again sometime." He laughed.

He stared at me for a few seconds.

"What?" I demanded, feeling self-conscious. Did I have dirt on my nose—fur on my shirt? Quil ducked his head; I could have sworn a blush darkened his face.

"You taste like Armand's… and coconut," he said quietly, his voice making me blush too.

"How do you know that?"

"When I licked your face, wolf senses, you know."

"Oh! Okay, so why did it take so long for you to tell me about everything?"

"I don't know. I guess I was just scared of losing you. I didn't want you to be scared of me. I didn't want you to tell me to stay away from you Claire. I can't stay away from you Claire."

"Why?" I asked.

"Do you remember one of the stories of the third wife?"

"Yeah, she sacrificed herself to save her husband."

"Yeah, that's the one. Do you remember how it said that the third wife was his true spirit wife; people nowadays would call her his soul mate. Only to Taha Aki it was even stronger than that, more absolute. He would kill anyone who would try and hurt her." I nodded, knowing where was he going with this "It's called imprinting C and it happened before with Sam and Emily, Jake and Ness, Jared and Kim, and…you and me." He glanced over at me. I was shocked that he imprinted on me. When? How? Why? And Yay!

"When?" I asked.

"When you where two," He replied.

"Oh. How?"

"I'm not sure I went to see Emily and Sam one day on your birthday. You and your brothers and sister where there, and when I walked in you looked straight into my eyes with a huge smile on your face and said, 'hawo,' and right then and there I felt that it wasn't gravity holding me down to this world it was you. You captured my heart as you grew older, and I fell more and more in love with you. It was amazing. I love you Claire Young. I'm in love with you." I started to laugh, so he looked over at me confused

"Why are you laughing? Are you okay? Are you going into shock?"

"I'm fine. You might or might not know this Quil; but I've been in love with you for years now, but I always thought that-" before I could finish what I was saying he grabbed my face and kissed me. I stiffened at first but after a second I relaxed and kissed him back. It was so blissful; it was everything I had been waiting for. He laid back and I straddled his waist. I melted into his arms. My skin felt like fire wherever his hands would touch. He planted kisses up and down my neck and back up to my lips before saying, "I love you Claire Young." It was heaven; it was everything I have ever wanted. I felt like I had been wrapped up in Quil's arms for hours, but I'm sure was only a minute or two in reality. Once we stopped, I got off of him and laid down next to him. I laid my head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer. While we laid there I got an idea.

**AU: Let me know what you think, please! **


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER 2_

_"Wait here! I'll be back in ten! Don't move an inch!" I told Quil. He looked hesitantly at me, but then nodded. _

_"Be careful." He told me, which caused me to smile and I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. _

_"Always," I whispered to him. He got up and ran home as I walked into the house. I could see that everyone was still there, plus Ness, who was attached to Jakes side. I couldn't see my brothers or my sister so I assumed that they had left. "Hey, guys!" I waved at them, ran upstairs to my room, and grabbed my guitar. I ran back downstairs and saw everyone standing there looking confused. "Okay," I told them, "I can see you want to ask questions; so ask, but ask quickly." Emily and Ness were the first to ask me questions. _

_"Did Quil tell you everything?" Emily inquired. I nodded my head in response. _

_"What did he tell you?" Ness asked._

_"Everything: from him being a wolf along with all the guys here, plus Leah, to him imprinting on me."_

_"And you're okay with that?" Ness asked._

_"Yep," I said smiling. "I love him and you all know it, especially you Ness." She smiled at me, and then ran over to hug me. "I know everything about your family by the way; you have to show me that gift of yours soon!" I whispered to her, hoping no one heard._

_She gasped, jumped back, and started to jump up and down screaming._

_"Okay, okay calm down Ness. We will talk about this tomorrow, but right now I have to go! I'll talk to everyone else tomorrow as well. I love you all, and will see you later." I shouted behind me as I ran quickly out of the house. I could hear everyone else shout from the house, "I love you too!", but by then I was so far gone that their voices were faint. I ran back to Quil, who was sitting looking out over the ocean. I put my guitar down and put my hands over his eyes. _

_"Guess who?" I asked, and attempted to disguise my voice. _

_"Megan what took you so long? My girlfriend is going to be back soon. "He said laughing._

_"Who's Megan?" I said smacking his head. He laughed and grabbed me around the waist, pulling me over his shoulder, and sitting me down on his lap._

_"Megan Fox, who else would there be? Wait! You're not Megan Fox." Quil teased._

_"Nope just little old me"_

_"Well you'll do; until Megan gets here."_

_"Well if you keep going on about Megan Fox; you defiantly won't be seeing her or me."_

_"Oh! Excuse me, are you jealous there C?"_

_"No," I said blushing. I tucked my chin into his chest, hoping he wouldn't see._

_He stuck his finger under my chin and lifted it up to his eyes._

_"Megan fox is nothing compared to you, you are by far the hottest women in the world. Screw Megan Fox and her fakeness." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek, then his nose, then his other cheek, then his lips, and then he said, "So Miss Young, where did you go?"_

_"Home, I had to get something."_

_"Oh yeah, what's that?"_

_"That," I pointed to my guitar behind him, and he turned around, grabbed it, and handed it to me. _

_"Why did you grab your guitar?'_

_"I wanted to play something for you so I had to grab it!" He opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted, "Now before you say anything, just let me play. Then, when I'm finished, you can say something. He nodded his head. _

_I got off his lap, much to my unhappiness, and began to play._

_"Take time to realize_

_That your warmth is_

_Crashing down on me_

_Take time to realize_

_That I am on your side_

_Didn't I, Didn't I tell you?_

_But I can't spell it out for you_

_No it's never going to be that simple_

_But I can't spell it out for you_

_If you just realized_

_What I just realized_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other_

_And will never find another_

_Just realized what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder_

_If we missed out on each other now_

_Take time to realize_

_Oh, oh I'm on your side_

_Didn't I, Didn't I tell you?_

_Take time to realize_

_Oh, oh I'm on your side_

_But I can't spell it out for you_

_No it's never going to be that simple_

_But I can't spell it out for you_

_If you just realized_

_What I just realized_

_We'd be perfect for each other_

_And will never find another_

_Just realized what I just realized_

_Wed never have to wonder_

_If we missed out on each other but_

_It's not the same_

_No it's never the same_

_If you don't feel it to_

_If you don't meet me half way_

_If you'd meet me half way_

_It could be the same for you_

_If you just realized_

_What I just realized_

_We'd be perfect for each other_

_And will never find another_

_Just realized what I just realized_

_Wed never have to wonder_

_If we missed out on each other now_

_Missed out on each other now_

_Missed out on each other now_

_Missed out on each other now_

_"I love you Quil Ateara!" I said to him. He just sat there in complete and utter shock. Once he finally spoke, he said._

_QUIL POV_

_"I never knew you could sing like that." I said._

_"No one knew, well apart from Ness, and she only knew because she walked in on me singing in her room. It was one of the nights that it was just me and her. I think it was when you guys went to Port Angeles for Jake's Bachelor Party. We were at the cottage and everyone else was at the big house; she went for a shower and a song came on that I liked, so I started to sing with it and that's when she heard me."_

_"Well I wish I was the first one to hear you, but its okay. I was the first one you sang a love song to." I smiled at her, and then captured her lips with my own. "You are definitely my other half and my soul mate. You are by far the hottest, funniest, sexiest, sweetest-do you want me to keep going or are you good?" She laughed at me and then smacked my arm._

_"I think that's good for now."She said to me." You can tell me some more someday soon." I grinned at her and nodded._

_She picked up her guitar and started to strum at the keys._

_I sat there, watching her, and she looked so relaxed and at peace. _

_"Hey C, Embry wants to have a little party at our place for you. He wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come. If you don't I'll be bored, and he will still have the party." I stuck out my bottom lip for assurance. She rolled her eyes and said, "Okay, but if I want a beer, you have to let me have a beer. I am eighteen now."_

_"Okay fine, but not too much." I gave in as usual. _

_"Okay," she said to me, "Then, let's party!"_

_Claire POV_

_Should I ask him? What was the worst that could happen? He'd say no? I can handle that, I think._

_"Can I stay there tonight?" I asked him hesitantly, trying not to sound too pleading. Quil paused. He looked conflicted, and seemed to struggle for an answer. "I'll just sleep on the couch," I added, shrugging, as though it was no big deal whether or not I stayed there. I wondered if he could hear how fast my heart was beating. Quil's ambivalence vanished suddenly, and he snorted._

_"You will not. You can have my bed. I'll sleep on the couch."_

_My heart stuttered. Was that a yes?_

_"You can share with me if you want," Embry said to me._

_I stood up and gave him a bid hug._

_"Yeah right, like I would ever share a room with you or a bed for that matter. I would probably find porn magazines spread out all over your room."_

_"Hey, I would clean them for you!" Embry said in mock defense._

_"Yeah, I would rather sleep outside." I looked back over to Quil. "I don't mind having the couch, Quil, it's not a big deal -" I began to say, now worrying that I was putting him out._

_"No," he said, cutting me off, adamant now._

_"Claire" Embry said, and I looked up at him. He smiled. "Just take the bed. If you don't, you're still going to wake up in it tomorrow. He'll just lift you into it when you fall asleep, and take the couch himself."_

_I gazed exasperatedly at Quil, because that sounded like just the type of thing that he would do. He'd sleep on thorns just as long as I was comfortable._

_"Fine But you know you don't actually have sleep on the couch" I said blushing I looked up at him he was watching me closely when he finally spoke._

_"We'll talk about it later C," I smiled and nodded._

_"So Embry, what did you say you wanted?" I asked._

_"Oh I didn't, but Jake and Ness sent me out here. Something about Ness knowing what you would do if you could get away with it." I felt my blood rush to my face again. "And something about Jake going crazy if you don't get back there now and tell him what you said to Ness, because she won't stop smiling and screaming whenever she remembers what you said to her." I laughed._

_"Yeah that sounds like her. Come on boys, let's go!"_

_"Okay. Oh and Claire if people ask what you're doing when they see you packing your bags; tell them you're staying at Jakes and Nessie's tonight. Say you're doing a girls thing tomorrow in Port Angeles, and you want to get up early so you don't have to worry about time. Also, tell your mom that you'll be staying at Ness's for another night after that." Embry told me, and I looked at him confused. "If you decided to drink, and then get drunk, there's a good chance you will have a hangover tomorrow." I laughed._

_"Thanks Em," I gave him a quick hug, "but why?"_

_"Any time sis," Embry's like my older brother, and I could count on him for anything. "Because we don't want Sam or your mom to find out, we've been planning this party for ages. It's been really hard to hide it from Sam when he can read your mind."_

_"What?"_

"_It's a wolf thing, C."_

_"Oh okay, well let's go. Oh, and Quily, I have an idea!" I squealed with excitement. _

_"You know you remind me of Ness when you do that!" I started to laugh._

_"Do you love me?"_

_"Of course, what do you want?" I looked at him appealingly. _

_"Why is it if I ask you if you love me-you automatically think I want something?" I asked him, but we both knew I wanted something._

_"Would you guys both hurry up, so we can get this party started!" Embry said to us impatiently, which caused me to laugh. _

_"Hey! It's my birthday my party, so zip it." I told the whiner, Embry. _

_"Well Claire, first you say, 'Oh I have a idea', and then you asked me if I love you. You want something so what is it?" Quil said to answer my question. I once again got a huge grin on my face._

_"PLEASE, please, please can I have a piggyback ride?"_

_"Of course," He said to me. He turned around and I jumped on his back, "Jesus girl, you need to put on some weight."_

_"Nope, I'm good. I like being like this, because I look hot in a bathing suit; and, I kind of noticed every time we go to the beach I feel eyes on me, but when I look around there's no one their but you." I told him, poking at his shoulder. _

_"Oh snap," Embry yelled. Embry and I both cracked up laughing but Quil just glared at Embry. _

_"It's OK, Quil. You're allowed to look at the hotness that is me. If it makes you feel any better I was watching you too. Every time you got out of the water, the drops just slid down your back." It just reminded me of how gorgeous he was which caused me to shiver. _

_I heard Embry saunter up next to us. _

_"Shut up or I'll beat you with a bat," Quil threatened Embry. _

_"Oh, I'm so scared that I'm wetting my pants." Embry teased Quil._

_"Oh good, I'm glad, for a minute there I thought you were just wetting your pants for the fun of it." Quil said causing me to laugh._

_"Shut up." Embry said._

_"You shut up" Quil taunted back. _

_"You"_

_"You"_

_"You infinity"_

_"You infinity and beyond"_

_"Asshole"_

_"Retard" They argued with one another. _

_"Would both of you just shut up? Let's get home so I can talk to Jake before he comes here rips off your jaws and shoves it up your asses."_

_"Oh Miss Claire Bear's got a potty mouth." Great, now Embry was going to taunt me. _

_"Shut up, Embry." I told him._

_"You, shut up"_

_"No, you," He told me. _

_"Fine," I said pretending to zip my mouth shut and put the key in my pocket. I tapped Quil on the shoulder and pointed towards the house. He nodded and we started to walk back. Once we got outside Jake and Ness came running out. _

"_Claire, thank God! What the hell did you tell Ness? She won't tell me." Jake pouted. I could tell he was mostly mad because his imprint was keeping secrets from him. _

_"Don't tell him Chichi," Ness screamed. I tapped Quil's shoulder and he put me down. I walked over to Ness and grabbed her phone out of her pocket to text Jake._

_My text read, "Hey Jake, I'm not talking at the moment. If you want to know why, ask Embry. It's his fault. I told her I knew that she was half-vamp and that it didn't care. I also said that I can't wait for her to show me her power."_

_I smiled and sent the message before she could read the whole thing, but by the time she was finished Jake had just started to read it. She quickly ran over to him and tried to grab his phone, so she pushed him down onto the ground and straddled his waist._

_"Give me the phone, Jacob Black!" Nessie warned. Jake laughed and flipped them over. _

_"No," he lent down and kissed her to distract her, so he quickly read the rest of the text. "So she told you that and you wouldn't tell me because?" she laughed._

_"Because I wanted to make you suffer as much as I do when you don't tell me about the Volturi. You don't think I know how they've been hanging around lately." He looked at her shocked. "What you didn't think I wouldn't find out? It's not hard when you get phone calls early in the morning, and you leaving straight after. Some days when you come home you would smell like them. Did you not think I wouldn't be able to smell their scent? Or do you not remember how I was so close to them that their smell is permanently burned into my brain." I heard her voice crack, I could see her starting to cry. "Get of my way, Jacob!" He looked at her stunned, but just shook his head. He started to reach for her arm. "NOW" she screamed, causing him to quickly back away. I quickly ran over to Jake and grabbed his arm. _

_"Jake, look at me," he turned his head to me, and I could see the pain in his eyes. I knew he hated it when she cried. I felt his pain. "Let her go, before she uses force and hurts you or you hurt her; because, she's going to start struggling with you and she's going to hurt herself trying to get free." I told Jake trying to be the voice of reason. When it comes to your imprint, though, there is no such thing is a voice of reason. It is all instinct. _

_"I don't care!" Jake told me. "she can hurt me all she needs, but I'm not letting her go. I'm not going to hurt her." I could hear the pain in his voice._

_"I know that, she knows that, we all know that; but, if you keep her trapped there she's going to hate you." I leaned in closer and whispered in his ear, "she hates crying in front of you. She doesn't like you seeing her cry because she knows it hurts you and she doesn't want you to think that she's weak."I said once more, still trying to be the voice of reason, but this time reason broke through and he let her go. _

_"Okay," he told me. Then he kissed her cheek and got up. He was still hesitant. "Go," I told him, "Go for a run. Give her some time to calm down, and give me some time to talk to her. She needs me right now, and you can't be here. Meet us at the party in an hour, and take Quil and Embry with you. I'll have Seth give us a ride. It will give us time to talk and get ready. Go, and don't come back unless we call you. We'll see you at Quil's. I love you Jake and so does she." He nodded his head and went into the forest to phase, I assume, with Quil and Embry following close behind. I sat down next to Ness and pulled her close to me. It was then that she started to cry, I mean really cry._

_"Ness, it's alright. Ness, come on let's go to my room. It will give us a chance to talk in a more comfortable setting." She nodded her head in response. We were just about to get up when I looked behind and saw a big russet brown wolf. I assumed it was Jake. _

_"Jake, I need you to go." I heard him whimper, and I saw a giant tear the size of a baseball roll down his nose. I felt her let me go. I turned to her and saw her blow him a kiss, then go running up the stairs. I quickly followed her, closing the door behind me. _

_When I got to my room I saw her lying on my bed crying. I just closed the door and grabbed her, just letting her cry on my shoulder. It took half of an hour for her to finally say something. _

_"I'm so sorry Claire; I'm screwing your birthday up. You should be having fun at the party."_

_I looked at her shocked, how could she ever think that? "No Ness, its fine. Don't worry about it! Besides, it's only 8 o'clock, so there's plenty of time to party."_

_"Thank you for sitting her and listening to me cry for so long." I laughed._

_"Nah," I responded, "you would do the same for me."_

_"In a heartbeat," she replied. _

_"Thanks. So do you want to tell me why it is your really crying?" She looked at me confused. "Ness I'm not an idiot. I know when there's something more, and I can tell that there's something more."_

_"You can read me like a book Claire Young."_

_"So what is the matter?"_

_"If I tell you this you can't tell anyone, not yet at least. The only person that knows is Grandpa." If a doctor is the only person that knows, then this can't be good. _

_"Come on Ness; tell me. You're starting to scare me."_

"_Hang on," she said. "I can't. They're out there listening."_

_"Then write it down, and once I've read it and we have talked, I will burn it."_

_"Okay," she went over and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper off my desk. She wrote quickly, and what she wrote shocked me. _

_AN: Cliffhanger, I'll upload soon! I promise! =)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

The words were very clear.

_Claire, I'm pregnant. I'm so scared, because Jacob isn't going to want to have a baby right now. I know he wants them but he said a million times he doesn't want them now. He said he wanted kids when he's older: much, much, much, older. It scares me Claire. What if he doesn't want the baby?_

I was shocked. Jake not wanting his and Ness's baby was not likely. I quickly ran over and hugged her.

"It will be fine." I told her. "It's Jake we're talking about here. Ness he loves you so much. Okay, so I can't see in to the future and tell you what's going to happen-you have to ask Alice that," we both laughed. "But he will stick by you for whatever you choose," I said poking her shoulder. "Now pick that lip up, off the ground, and stop crying. Everything will work out, and let's get ready so we can look hot for or men." We both winked at eachother and hurried to get ready. I was wearing a floor length, green dress. Ness was wearing my long white dress with a black belt to hide her small baby bump. I'm surprised that Jacob hadn't noticed it yet.

"Hey Ness," I said.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"How has he not noticed your little bump yet?" She smiled and came over to me. She put her hand on my cheek and showed me pictures of her wearing long baggy shirts and sweat pants. She also showed me images of her putting a lot of perfume on. I looked at her questioningly, "I put the perfume on because Grandpa said that he would be able to smell the change in blood."

"Oh, can they smell everything on us?" I inquired.

She nodded and said, "Even when we have your periods. That's why they are not around as much when it's our time of month."

"Oh shit, that's just creepy and awkward; them knowing and being able to smell it. I have to say that's pretty embarrassing." I told her.

"I know," She said nodding at me. "How do you think I feel? I have to live with my husband. He can't really keep away when he lives with me, so he's usually there with all my mood swings."

"Well, there is a plus side. At least you don't have to live with a house full of vampires who can smell it on you a mile away."

"That is the upside of them moving to Canada."

"That and the fact that you get a huge house, money, and a husband; God I wish I lived with you guys. I'm sure I would be so much happier there then being here with my brothers, who drive me crazy, and my mom. Let's not get started on her again."

"Oh My God, Claire, I have the best idea! You should move in with us. God knows I'm going to need you over for the next few months, and I would love to have a chick around the house. I'm sick of all the boys that are always there. Also you won't have to listen to your mom complain about how Quil is over there way too much and how he's not allowed to spend the night." She said winking at me. I put my chin down and blushed. "Oh come on, Claire you know you want to!"

"Of course, I want to but we just got together, and-"

"That doesn't stop true love," we both giggled. "Good, then it's settled. You can move in whenever you want. You can have the top floor of the house, being that it now has a kitchen and a new bath room. It could be like your own little flat."

"Are you serious? That is so sweet of you! Thank You so much!" I quickly pulled her into a hug.

"Anytime Chichi, you're like my sister." I looked over at the clock and saw that it read nine o'clock.

"Oh shit, come on lets go before they come and break down doors." I quickly grabbed a bag and shoved clothes in there and wrote my mom a note.

_Hey mom staying at Nessie's for a few days. We are going to_

_have a girl's weekend in Port Angeles. Sorry, I didn't tell you sooner_

_but I only just found out. I'll talk to you when I get home._

_Love you and see you then xoxo_

Better be nice or she might refuse to let me leave.

I pinned the note to the fridge and we left. We jumped into Ness's car and drove to Quil's house. Once we got there, I could see Ness out of the corner of my eye tapping her nails nervously against the steering wheel.

"Ness," I said grabbing her hand and holding it in mine, "Calm down you don't have to tell him tonight. You can tell him when you're ready. If you want we can go out to dinner tomorrow night: you, me, Jake, and Quil. It can be like a double date and we can tell him together, but there's no rush."

"That would be great, Claire. That way if I chicken out you can tell him for me. "We both laughed.

"You know I would. Come on, let's get inside and have a good time before everything goes crazy and Embry tries to embarrass the people who drink." We both got out of the car and started to walk towards the door. Before we could even get up the last step, the door flow open, and Jake was standing there. Quil was standing in front of him, though, with his back to us.

Before I knew what I was doing; I let go of Nessie's hand and ran up to him and hugged him from behind. I laid my head against his back.

"Hey baby girl," Quil said. I let him go and he turned around.

"Hey," I replied. He smiled down at me, and I looked over his shoulder to see Jake standing there. I let go for a second to see Ness walk over to Jake and hug him, but the hug was stiff.

"Jake, talk to her. Tell her how much you love her and how much she means to you. Tell her why you didn't tell her about the Volturi. Listen when she tells you something and don't jump to conclusions, because it could cost you your marriage with Ness." I looked up at him and could see the pain in his eyes from what I said.

'Thanks Claire Bear," he told me.

"Anytime, Jake," I walked over to Ness, " and also, I'm kind of going to move in with you guys soon." He looked at us both shocked.

"Wh- wha- what?" he stuttered. We both were cracking up laughing.

"She's not having a good home life. Besides, I'm always in contact with her when you are and aren't around, and it could be nice to have a girl around especially with all your friends always being over. I figured it would be okay with you. Is it okay with you?" Ness asked Jake.

He moved towards Ness in three quick strides, picked her up, and spun her around. Then, before I knew it, was hauling her inside.

"So I take that as I yes?" I quickly yelled after them.

"Yes, it's a yes Claire, I love having you around!" Jake called back.

"Thanks," I said, but before I could say anything else, Quil picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, and hauled me inside,"Hey, put me down you big lump of wolf!" I heard him laugh.

"Not yet," he said. Before I could see what he was doing, he was passing me to somebody else, then somebody else, and so on.

"What is this?" I asked. "Pass the person, and when the music stops someone gets to look under my dress."I said angrily. I heard a growl, and I knew it was Quil. I felt another set of arms grab me, I looked and saw that it was Quil. I felt like I was on fire, their bodies were so warm, like my own personal furnace. "Let go of me" I told him pushing him away from me.

"Claire, I didn't mean to upset you," he begged, his tone remorseful. I was shocked for a moment, before realizing he must have thought I was moving away from him because I was angry with him I sat down on the closest chair.

"Oh God, Quil, don't be stupid. Look you fat head, I have very thick skin. I'm just roasting, that's all. You're all REALLY hot," I heard a bunch of laughs around us and I blushed. "Shut up, all of you, I'm not saying that your hot like that I'm saying you're hot as in your body temperature, idiots." They laughed harder, "OH SHUT UP!" I got up and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a beer and sat down at the table. I heard someone walk in, so I turned and saw everyone come in, even Jake and Ness, and they all sang Happy Birthday to me.

"I just have to say that you are all awful singers, except for Ness," I told them, while Ness blushed. "But Thank You, it was sweet of you guys to do that," I told them. I got up and hugged them all. I saved Quil for last so I could never let go.

"Hey guys, can you do me favor and go outside for a second? I need to talk to Jake and Claire for a minute." I turned and looked at Ness shocked.

"Ness, you don't have to do this now. We can do this tomorrow at diner." I reasoned with her.

"What dinner?" Quil asked

"We're going on a double date with these guys tomorrow as a welcome to the house kind of thing." I told him.

"Okay?" it sounded more like a question then an answer.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here? Ness talk to me, you're scaring me!" Jake said.

"Go Quil I'll call you if- unless Jake wants you here?"

"Yeah sure I guess," Jake said turning to Ness.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" I asked.

"Yes she wants to do this now. What the hell is going on?" Jake said.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Ness said. "I've hated lying to him. Lying about where I'm going, who I'm going to see, having to spray myself with so much perfume trying to hide the smell-it's giving me headaches."

"What the hell are you guys on about?" Jake grabbed Ness's arm and spun her around to face him "Ar- ar- Are you having an affair?" I gasped and Ness froze.

"GOD, NO SHE'S NOT!" I said, while Ness started to cry. I love Jake, but he can be a real idiot sometimes.

"Babe, I'm sorry." Jake was trying to comfort Ness, "I didn't mean to say that. It's just with what you said about the sneaking around and the perfume to cover the smell." He went to hug her but she stepped back and put her hands up.

"How could you think I would do that to you?" Ness asked Jake. "I married you because you're the only person I want to make love to, you're the only person who I want to go to sleep to and wake up to." I saw her sway a bit, but I quickly ran over to her and grabbed her and sat her down on the chair.

"Are you okay?" she nodded, and she put her hand on my cheek.

'It's the baby making me feel dizzy. Grandpa said it might happen; its cause I haven't had anything to eat." I quickly went to the fridge and grabbed the chocolate that Quil always kept there for me and gave it to her. 'Can you tell him please? I can't, because I'm still in shock that he would think that I would do that to him." I nodded and turned to him.

"You asshole, she's pregnant! You idiot! That's what she was trying to hide the smell of, the change in her body. Where she's going is to doctor appointments. She was scared that you wouldn't want to have the baby!" I couldn't hold the anger anymore I stepped closer and slapped him across the face. I'm sure it hurt me more then it hurt him, but I didn't want him knowing that. He looked down at me shocked. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it "God, I've known you for sixteen years and I've loved you like a brother for those years; but right now I hate you. I can't believe you would think she would do something like that. Did you not remember her vowels she said on your wedding day, because I sure as hell do? She read them to me and I cried s-" Ness interrupted what I was saying.

"Quil, can you please take her out of here, so I can talk to Jake?" Ness said. I spun around and looked at her and she gave me a half smile. I leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be right outside if you need me." She nodded and hugged me.

"Thank you Claire, and I'm sorry about your birthday being wrecked because of this whole crappy situation."

"It's fine," I told her reassuringly. "It wouldn't be fun without a little drama." I felt Quil's arms wrap around my waist, and he picked me up and carried me down to his room. He put me down on his bed and turned and shut the door. He came back sat down on the bed and I curled up into his chest.

"You know what's funny? I've known about everything for only a few hours, but for some reason it feels like I've known my whole life." I told Quil.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Hey Quil, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Are you forced to love me?" I blurted it out before I could even think about what I was saying.

"No," He answered knowingly, shaking his head. "When it happened it just took all of my connections to the world and rerouted them through you. I just kind of lived for you from then on to make you happy, to keep you safe. Nothing else mattered." He said smiling a little.

"Yeah, because that doesn't sound forced at all," I said sardonically.

He rolled his eyes at my tone.

"It's not love, its admiration, its devotion, and it's never wanting to see you hurt. Love, is something that grows. It doesn't happen immediately." He said firmly.

"Do you love me?"

"With all my heart" He said to me. I leaned my head against his chest.

"Ditto"

"Ditto? Really?" He said laughing.

"Oh shut up, would you like me say it then?" I climbed down from his lap and put my hands on his knees to steady myself, "I. LOVE. YOU. QUIL. ATEREA. Better?" I asked.

"Much" he leaned up and kissed me. One of his hands was positioned on my cheek, the other on my hip. I giggled at how ticklish his hands are, "Don't laugh at me." He said.

"I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at the fact that your hands make me all ticklish." I told him.

"Oh, okay then," He said lifting his hand so that it ran over my hip bone, I bit my lip trying to hold in the laughter but it didn't work. Before I knew it I was laughing so hard it hurt but he kept moving it over my body until he decided it was time to actually full on tickle me. I don't know how long it was until he stopped,

"Come on, I can hear the boys getting antsy and Jake and Ness kissing; so I want to stop them before they do it in my kitchen." I laughed harder.

"So… I… take… that as … a good …sign?" I said between breaths.

"Yes babe, that's a good sign." I smiled and turned towards the kitchen, but Quil stopped me by wrapping his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder. "Have I told you how beautiful and gorgeous you look tonight? Well you always look gorgeous but tonight you look even hotter." He whispered the last bit into my ear and I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"No, but I definitely know now. Thanks big boy!" I told him.

"Anytime, now you go get the boys while I go and get Ness and Jake. Trust me when I say it would be better if I do it, because I'm going to be seeing it later in Jake's head anyway. You probably don't want to be permanently scarred with those images."

"Okay, tell Jake if he rips my favorite dress I'll rip him a new one and then make him replace it."

"Why's it you favorite?" He questioned.

"Just look at it, and try to remember where you've seen it before and then get back to me."

"Okay…" He said. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss and went outside to the boys. They were all talking and didn't hear me come out, so I coughed and they all turned and looked at me. Before I could say anything they rushed over to me and started to ask questions.

"Are they okay?"

"What's going on?"

"Is it true Ness is pregnant?" They all stopped talking and waited for my answer.

"Oh My God, first-nothing, they just needed to talk. Second, they're fine. Apparently they're making out in the kitchen. Third, I can't tell you that; you have to ask them that yourselves even though I already know." I quickly ran into the house and shut the door locking it behind me. They all started banging at cussing at me to open the door. I slid down the back of the door laughing. It was after I felt a giant nudge against my back that I looked out the window.

"Claire, let us in! We can't wait! We want to know if we are going to be Uncles!" I laughed at their desperation.

"You have to wait for them to tell you!" I screamed back.

"CLAIRE!" Probably due to the ruckus Quil and Jake came running towards me.

"Claire, what's wrong? Are you okay?" They asked me. I giggled.

"Peachy, it's just funny. They're going to be pissed at me for a long time."

"Why?" Jake said

"Because I won't tell them if Ness is pregnant or not, and I kept trying to tell them it's not my place but do they listen? NO," I heard someone kick the door. I got up and unlocked it. "God could you guys not hear us talking" I moved out of the way before I got crushed I felt Quil's arms wrap around me.

"You can tell them if you want." They all turned and gave me evil glares. I shrunk back into Quil's chest, and I heard him growl.

"Okay….. Yes she is pregnant. She is about a month along." Once I was finished they ran to Jake patting him on the back, while screaming, 'Jacob did the deed'.

Everybody was still on the high of the pregnancy news, so we all partied till about three in the morning. After a while though, Ness and I finally got tired of their dirty jokes they kept telling us. For Example, why can't a man please a woman in bed? Unfortunately, we asked why.

"Because we doesn't have a penis made of chocolate that ejaculates money, " they all got a growl from Ness and I for that one. They thought money was all we cared about. Thank God Ness was quick with a response. She said, "I don't think that's true. I mean, I married Jake didn't I?" Everybody was laughing their asses off at that one.

Quil kissed me at one stage through the night then proceeded to tell me that I tasted like beer, which I don't know why but it made me mad so I told him he tasted like he had just been licking his ass. Then I proceeded to call him a dog which set everyone in the room off into a laughing fit. I couldn't help it though I had to laugh too, so he glared at me trying not to show he wanted to laugh but after about a minute he fell to the ground laughing. It took him a good ten minutes for him to just sit up from the booming laughter coming out of him.

My birthday went from happy to weird to happy to crazy to happy to dramatic to happy, but we all knew when we crashed that night we would all pay in some way. I would have the hangover a lifetime, and the boys will get a pissed off Sam. Ness, well she's mad that she didn't get to drink with the rest of us. This was the birthday of a lifetime with the man that I loved.

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!_


	4. Chapter 4

_CHAPTER 4_

"Claire. Claire. Claire, Wake up. Claire. Claire, wake up. Claire." I rolled over and groaned.

"Ness, leave her alone. She's sleeping." I could hear Quil's voice, that's my boy. Thank you baby, I thought.

"Shut up!" Ness told Quil. "Otherwise you're banned from my house for a week when she moves, which means you won't be able to see her."

"You wouldn't?" He growled

"You know I would." She said. I heard his footsteps leaving his room. I like Quil better than you Ness, I thought.

"Claire. Wake up! Don't make me bounce on this bed!" Ness warned.

"Nooo, five more minutes, please!" I begged.

"Nope we need to get going, we have to go to Seattle."

"Why?"

"Cause we need to get some things. Don't worry, Jake and Quil are coming with us; but, they won't be with us so we can shop for Quil's birthday present, and we need to go have a look at some cute baby clothes. Come on, you know you want to!"

"Oh yeah, I know I wont to but I have a hangover from last night and I'm pretty sure other people in the house do as well."

"Nope, apparently their body temperature burned off the alcohol," I groaned in response to Nessie's claim.

"Can I at least shower before we go?"

"Yes, your bag is in the bathroom so hurry up before I pick you up out of that bed and chuck you in that shower while it's cold." I hissed at her.

"You wouldn't."

"Yes I will. I'll do it right now." I felt slowly be pulled off my body. I heard someone gasp at the door, when I looked up I saw Jake ad Quil standing at the door. Quil stepped through the door and was looking at my stomach. I looked down and realized he could see the bruises there; I forgot that I had taken my dress off throughout the night. I looked up at Quil's expression. It was half horrified, and half pained. His eyes, directed at the bruises, were unfocused, as though he was trying to work out how I got them. I began to feel cold, so I grabbed the blanket and pulled it over me so that he couldn't see the others. He raised his eyes to mine, realization seeming to dawn on him, his expression still pained.

"Claire, who did that to you?"

"No one" I said I jumping up and bringing the blanket with me. "I'm going to go take a shower. I won't be too long." I started to walk out the door when Quil grabbed my arm as gently as he could, like I would break if he grabbed me any rougher. I looked in to his eyes and saw the pain in them. It was killing me that I couldn't tell him, but I knew that Jason would come after me if I did.

"Claire, this isn't the first time I've seen you with bruises. You've always been clumsy, so when you said that you fell over I believed you. Those bruises I just saw though," I looked up at him shocked, "it looks like someone did that to you." I looked over to Ness and Jake, and I could see the worry on their face.

"No, I did it. I was in dance class and my partner isn't a very good dancer; but, the teacher put me with him so I can teach him but when we do the lifts he drops me. I'm fine." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to take a shower now." He let go of my arm and I quickly moved to the bathroom before he stopped me and pressed me about them again. I turned on the shower and let the heat relax my muscles; I looked down at the bruises on my legs and my stomach. I remembered the first time he really beat me; the other times where just slaps in the face.

_Flashback_

_I was standing there talking to Ness, who was telling me about how her date with Jake went last night._

_"Oh My God Claire, I wish you could have seen it! He set the back yard up and had strung lights all arou-"Jason interrupted her._

_"Hey Claire, sorry to interrupt you Renesmee, but do you mind if I talk to Claire for a moment?" Please say no Ness, use that best friend connection and read my mind. _

_"Of course you can Jason." Oh no. _

_She sent me a wink and left._

_"Come this way to the classroom where no one can see us." He said angrily. He grabbed my arm tightly and dragged me to the science class and pushed me to the ground. "Who did you tell Claire?"_

_"No one, I swear."_

_"Then why is it whenever I see your little friend Drew he gives me the evils?"_

_"That's Drew being Drew, he hates when guys are around me. He's like my big brother and cause I'm wi-" before I could finish he punched me in the stomach, and I fell over coughing._

_"Oh shut up! I didn't hit you that hard. This is hard." He swung his leg and hit me in the ribs, and he just kept kicking. "Get up," he demanded. He grabbed my shirt and lifted me up, "look at you, you look like shit. Tell your friend you've gone home, because you feel sick. Go clean yourself up and remember: If you tell anyone I'll kill you." I nodded and grabbed my phone out of my pocket. I texted Ness first._

_C: Hey Ness dnt feel 2 Gd going home ill talk 2 u tonight_

_XOXO =)_

_N: Ok talk 2 u thn hope u gt betta Sn_

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_I knew Quil would be here waiting for me after school, so I could go home with him like I did every day. So, I decided text him too._

_Hey Quil gone home don't feel 2 Gd ill talk to you later_

_Love you xoxo_

_About a minute later he texted back:_

_Okay I hope you feel better soon_

_I have to patrol later so I wont see you till tomorrow_

_Love you 2_

_Oh Thank God. I don't know how I'm going to hid these from him._

_END FLASHBACK_

I can't believe I've hidden it from everyone for so long; even Drew, and we go to the same school together. He is the youngest of the pack, though.

I fell to the ground in the shower crying. I don't know how long I was in there before I heard Ness banging on the door.

"Come on Claire! Let's go, let's go, time is wasting." I took in a deep breath to steady my breathing and hopefully calm my voice.

"Okay, just give me a minute." I yelled out to her.

"Okay, we are leaving in five, so you better be in that car or I'll drag you out there myself." I giggled imagining Ness dragging me out to the car.

"Okay Ness, love you too!" I said sarcastically.

"You know I love you just as much! If I didn't, I wouldn't be letting you move into my house." I laughed. It felt good to laugh.

"Thanks again for that by the way!"

"Anytime, okay hurry up now before I get one of the boys to knock down this door."

"Okay, Okay," I was dressed and ready at four minutes and fifty-five seconds. It was my best time yet. I didn't do my hair because I knew once it dried I would just stick it in a pony tail. I grabbed my bag and went out to the lounge where Seth and Embry were sitting on the couch. Seth had my IPod in his ears like he always did and Embry was watching TV. When they saw me they both got up and checked to make sure I was okay.

"Claire, are you alright? Quil told us about the bruises." I rolled my eyes. Of course he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"I'm fine. Look, I've got to go-there waiting for me, but I'll see you guys later." I gave Embry a hug and took my IPod from Seth.

"Hey! I was listening to that." Seth reprimanded me.

"Not anymore," I called behind me, quickly running out to the car before he could grab it. By the time I got to the car door I could hear him calling out after me.

"You're a little witch." He called.

"Yeah, but you love me." I shouted back.

"Maybe too much," he said. I blew him a kiss and jumped in the back with Ness, the boys in the front.

"Hey…. Claire?" Nessie said.

"Yeah"

"About the bru-"

"God no, we are not talking about this. I told you it was in dance class so drop it." I stuck my head phones in my ears and turned it as loud as it could go. Seth was listening to one of my favorite songs-Bomb by Chris Brown-I only like it because I love the beat to it.

I felt Nessie put her hand on my cheek.

_'If you ever need anything; you know you can come to me and talk.' I nodded and smiled at her. I know I need to tell someone. I can't have this secret on me. I don't want to have to go to school every day having to worry about if he's going to come that day or if he does if he's going to get mad and beat me so bad that he's going to kill me._

I grabbed out my phone and texted her, I didn't want Jake and Quil to hear what I'm about to say.

_Listen to the lyrics im about to sing. Think hard, and when you're done you should be able to guess xxx_

I changed the song to Runaway Love by Ludacris and Marie J. Blige, I started to hum it until it came to the bit I wanted.

"Tryna figure out why the world is so cold why she's not pretty and no one seems to like her alcoholic step dad always wanna strike her. Yells and abuse leaves her with some bruises teachers ask questions she making up excuses bleeding on the inside crying on the out there's really only one girl who knows what she about her name is little Stacy." I raised my eye brows when I said Stacy trying to show her that I didn't mean Stacy. "And they become friends promise that they will always stay tight to the end," I stopped and stared at her; she sat there and thought about what I said she closed her eyes about a minute later her eyes flow opened she gasped.

"Jake, stop the car now. I said now, damn it. " He looked in the mirror shocked but he still pulled over.

"What's wrong, Babe? Is it the baby? Are you going to be sick?" He asked.

"No. Claire get out of the car now." I quickly jumped out of the car. I saw Jake and Quil get out as well with a worried look. "Get back in the car, turn the music as load as you can till it hurts your ears, don't turn it down, and don't try to listen." She told the boys.

"Ness what's wrong-" Quil looked at me confused.

"DO IT." She told them. Ness knows that they aren't going to stay in the car, and knowing Ness she won't be able to hide this from Jake and he can't hide it from Quil with the whole pack mind thing. With the whole pack in your head, you have absolutely no secrets.

"Okay," they both said.

"No, wait!" I grabbed their arms. "They're just going to listen in and if they don't hear you will tell Jake and he will definitely tell Quil. It will blow up in our faces so just tell him." The boys both looked at me confused, and I could see pleading in their eyes for me to tell them.

"Are you sure?" Ness asked me.

"No, but they have to know. They both mean so much to me and they will be pissed at me for keeping it from them." She came over, wrapped her arms around me, and stood in front of me. She knew I didn't want to see their faces when they heard, so she turned a little to talk to them.

"Well, you know how Claire sang that song in the car just then?" Ness asked them.

"Yeah," Jake said.

"Ness, you're freaking me out. Tell me what the hell is going on. Claire, babe, why are you upset? What are you hiding from us? Does it have something to do with the bruises?" I turned around and looked at him. As soon as I saw the pain in his eyes I couldn't hold the tears in, so I just let them fall. He moved to me in three strides and wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay you can tell me anything. You can tell us anything."

"Yeah Claire, my love for you will never change. If it does it will be because we love you more not less." Jake said. I took a deep, long breath and turned around to face Jake. I remained close to Quil. He went to go unwrap his arms from around me but I grabbed his arms and pulled them tighter around me. He got the hint as to what I was doing and held me tightly to him.

"Thank you Jakey." He smiled at the nick name Nessie and I had for him when we where little kids. "Okay," I take a deep breath, "About 2 months ago, Jason asked me out on a date one day after school but I was thinking about this one." I nodded my head towards Quil, causing Ness and Jake to smile. "To much that I wanted to forget cause I didn't think this," I pointed between us, "Would ever happen." Quil leaned down and kissed my head. "So I said yes, I told you that I was just going out with friends; but I was going with him. We went to this house and we were having a good time but he started to drink, a lot. I was sitting on the couch when he came over to me and asked if I wanted to go outside. I said yes and we went to sit out on the back of the deck. He leaned in and started to kiss me, and it felt so wrong. Simultaneously though, it felt like the only way that I was going to get over Quil, so he started to run his hands up and down my body. I tried to push him away but he was so much stronger than me, and no matter what I did he grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head. I started to cry. "

I started to feel cold I grabbed Quil's arms and pulled them around me even tighter, and he thankfully obliged, "but he had to let go of my hand to finish what he started, and when he did that I smacked him across the face. I pushed him off of me and ran inside. I heard him screaming that I would pay for that, and that I should watch my back. I ran inside and saw Drew sitting there, drinking, and once he saw that I was upset he offered to drive me home. I said yes and I asked him to not tell anyone, especially you boys and he promised he wouldn't. I am actually really shocked that you don't know, because you do read each other's minds. "

Jacob explained the last bit to me."We can hear, but we try and hide. We have walls and he must have had his up with that part. What does this have to do with the bruises?"

"For the last two months every time he got mad, he would come and find me, and take his anger out on me." I felt Quil start to shake, so I looked up at him shocked.

"I'm going to kill him. He's a dead man. I'm going to beat him, so he can see how it feels."

I spun around and put my hand on his face and pulled him down to look at me, yet he was still shacking. I felt someone try to grab my arm but I pulled it away.

"Claire," Jacob warned me, "you need to move away from him. He could explode any second and hurt you."

"He won't hurt me. I trust him."

"At least someone does," Quil whispered.

"I trust you Quil. You know that, but I know it's hard for me to control my anger right now also. Why do you think I'm away from Ness? If it's hard for me it's definitely hard for you." Jacob warned Quil. Apparently, he was the second voice of reason we were going to hear today.

"I'm fine. If I knew I wasn't going to be able to control myself don't you think that I would of pushed her away by now." He looked down into my eyes, and he slowly started to stop shaking-finally calming down. I thanked him for thinking that I trusted him, because I did.

"Are you okay?" Ness asked. "Can I ask you something?" I nodded. "How can you be around Jason and not worry about the bruises?"

"I'm okay. Do you know how lately I haven't been home for 2 hours every day after school and on the weekend I disappear for a few hours?"

"Yeah, you were kind of freaking me out about that. I thought you had another new friend."

"Never, I love you way too much." I told Ness.

"Then… what where you doing?" Ness questioned.

"Going to a karate class," I responded.

"What?" All three of them asked at the same time.

"Yeah," I giggled. "The guy that teaches the class is really nice. He says I remind him of his little sister."

"Why?" Quil asked

"Why, what? Why do I take the classes? or why do I remind him of his little sister?"

"Both" Quil wanted to know.

"Well, I take the classes so that I don't have to be scarred of him every day when I go to school. So, I know that if I need to I can fight back. I remind him of his sister because two years ago she had just graduated high school, she went celebrating with her friends, she got really drunk, and a guy at the bar picked her up and took her into some ally and rapped her. Then he beat her until she was almost dead. They didn't find her until the next day."

"CJ?" Ness asked, and I looked at he shocked. How could she know that?

"How do you know her name?" We all turned around and looked at her.

"Because I was working at the hospital when they brought her in," Ness responded.

"What happened to her?" Claire questioned. "He wouldn't tell me much. He becomes really distant when he talks about her; he shuts off in a way. All I know was that when he turned eighteen he got custody of her, since their parents died at such a young age."

"Yeah well, she had 3 broken ribs, her pelvic bone was broken, her head was split open, she had bruises up and down her body, and they… they ran a rap kit on her and it came back positive. About a month after, she was still there, she was partly brain dead. She still talked to people though, especially me, she loved me. Whenever she was upset she would call me. After about two months we noticed some changes in her. She was putting on a lot of weight and the smell of her blood changed. I asked them to run a pregnancy test." Ness ran her hand over her stomach.

"She was pregnant wasn't she?" I asked.

"Yes, she was pregnancy. Fortunately, not by the guy that raped her. She had a boyfriend at the time. So, six months later she started having contractions and so she called me. She was going to have a baby. This was when we were on our date, Jake, the one where you were going to propose. Unfortunately for Jake, I got her phone call and went to the hospital. I didn't tell you anything Jake, I am so sorry. Anyways, once I got there they ran into many complications with the pregnancy. The main one though, the one that claimed her life, was that she was beginning to bleed and they were unable to find where. She bled out within minutes, and was soon gone." Ness spilled.

"I remember that it took awhile for you to tell us what was wrong; you just said you had lost a patient that you where close with." Jake told Ness.

"That's not all. We told JJ, the Karate teacher, and Steven, the boyfriend. Steven was very upset about the death of CJ, so he left. JJ told me how CJ wanted to name her daughter Lily Renesmee Paterson. JJ told me how thankful he was that I was around. I had helped him with some bills and baby supplies, nothing major. He said he was going to keep me updated through emails."

"Oh that's so sweet of her," I said noting Lily's middle name.

"What happened to Steven?" Jake and Quil asked.

"He died about a month ago from a car accident. He was driving home from the bar like he did every night, and he misjudged the corner and crashed straight into the tree. He was pronounced dead on impact. Now Lily is in foster care, and I told the agency they aren't allowed to give her to anyone till I approve the family. They agreed. That was another reason why I wanted to go to Seattle today; apparently, they found a great home and want me to come cheek the family out. I was going to tell you all this when we got there, but now you know."

"Does she have blond curly hair with a beauty mark just above her eye?" Ness looked at me shocked; she was probably wondering how I could have possibly known that.

"Yes, how did you know?" I jumped up and went to the car, when I looked back and they were all still standing there.

"Come on guys! Let's start driving. I'll explain on the way." They all jumped into the car. "Babe, can you pass my bag?" I asked Quil. He passed it to me, and I dug through my bag looking for a picture. We sat in the car on the way to Seattle talking about Lily and everything that has happened over the last few months with me and Jason. A few times, Jake had to stop the car and get out to phase.

When we got to Seattle, we headed to the mall. Ness and I dropped the boys off and left them there. We told them we would meet them at the hotel being that we wouldn't be back in time.

_AN: Okay, so this Chapter is not my best but it wasn't too bad. I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!_


	5. Chapter 5

_CHAPTER 5_

"Hello, my name is Kristen and this is my husband Robert." Ness and I reached over and shook their hands. I was extremely nervous.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee but you can call me Ness. This is Claire, who's a close friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you. The adoption agency told us that we had to meet you before we could adopt Lily." They told us.

"Yes, that is right." Ness responded.

"May I ask why?" Kristen inquired.

"I knew the mother and the father so I wanted to make sure that the girl, whom is named after me, has a good home to go to."

"Okay, that makes sense."

"Since you asked me 'why', I'm going to ask you why. Why do you want to adopt? You look like you're young enough to have plenty of years to have children."

"When I was 16 I started go through menopause, so I couldn't have kids. Thank goodness that I found Rob, who didn't care about that. We've been married for 3 years now and we both realized there was something missing so we decided to adopt. The minute we saw Lily we knew she was the one. It just felt so right to me." Her voice began to crack. I felt so bad that somebody had to go through that at such a young age.

Kristen turned around and looked at me.

"Claire, may I talk to you outside for a second please?" I was surprised that she wanted to talk to me. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure," I responded.

"Why are you here today, apart from Renesmee?" She questioned.

"The little girl that you want to adopt is my Karate teacher's niece. We have become extremely close and I know that he would have wanted me to be here today. He has been teaching me self-defense against an abusive ex." I responded.

"I'm so sorry." I nodded "How old are you Claire?"

"Eighteen."

"Have you ever felt that you wanted something so bad but you could never have it?"

"Yes I have, actually."

"How have you? You're only eighteen?"

"How old where you when you went through menopause and realized that you always wanted a child but could never have one?"

"Sixteen."

"I was only fifteen when I felt that way."

"Tell me about it." She was curious, I could tell.

"It's a long story." I warned her.

"I don't care. I want to know; anything to help me get through everything that has been going on."

"Very well, I was 15. I was feeling a new way towards my best friend, Quil. Quil and I were at the beach one day, and a boy from school came over and started talking to me. Everything was going well until he started to run his hands up and down on my body. Places that I wasn't comfortable with him touching. He finally stopped when Quil saw what was going on. Quil was so mad; he looked like he was ready to punch the living daylights out of the boy. It was at that moment that I knew how madly in love with him I was, but I also knew that he would never feel the same way. Years and years went by and my feeling were only growing stronger. He would call all the time but I began to only answer once or twice a week. One day though, he came over with movies and junk food because he thought I was mad at him. It was the sweetest thing that any guy has ever done for me. Everything was going fine until he said something that set me off, it was so insignificant I don't even remember what it was, but I asked him to leave and to never return. I thought that if he was out of my life the feelings would go away, but they wouldn't. I lost a lot of weight and sunk into a deep depression. My brothers assumed that he had done something to me and that was why he wasn't around anymore. My brothers wanted to kill Quil. Their words were, 'If I find that son of a bitch, I am going to kill him slowly and painfully. One ligament would be torn off at a time giving him a slow and painful death.' I didn't want my brothers to hurt Quil so I told them everything.

Two days later my brothers kidnapped me. They tied my hands and legs together and put a blindfold on me and drove me to La Push from where I lived, the Makah Reservation, but at the time I didn't know where we were going. I didn't actually even know it was my brothers. I was so scared, I was crying and panicking. The moment I heard Quil's voice, though, I knew everything would be okay. I notice that he had lost a lot of weight too, and it was nice to know that the loss of one another hadn't just affected me. Long story short, I've felt that pain of knowing that you want something so bad but you just can't have it. I think what I'm trying to say is: don't push people away, and don't just bring a child into your life because you want to forget your loss."

"You were right about that being a long story!" Kristen teased. We both laughed.

"I guess I went into more detail than I meant to."

"I'm glad that you told me all of that. I think it made me understand that adopting Lily now would not be the right choice. I think I need to go talk to my husband now. I hope when it is the right time that you will definitely approve of our adoption."

"I can honestly say that when it comes down to it; you have my vote. Ness may be a little more difficult, she loves that girl with everything she has but I'll talk to her and see what I can do." I reassured her. She gave me a hug.

"Thank you so much," she said. I turned and saw Quil standing there. Why the hell was he doing here?

"You scared me! Don't ever do that again with everything that's happened I'm awfully jumpy." I said reprimanding Quil. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"Sorry babe, I didn't think. I just wanted to grab you before you went inside." Quil apologized.

"Why are you here? I thought you were with Jake?"

"I am. He's over there." He pointed to where Jake was, leaning up against the wall with a sad look on his face.

"What wrong with him?" I asked Quil.

"We heard everything you said to that lady." Quil told me.

"You weren't meant to hear that. I'm sorry you had to hear that. I can't imagine how that made you feel."

"Why are you saying that to me? I should be saying that to you. Claire, why did you never tell me you felt that way?"

"The same reason you didn't tell me you were are werewolf who imprinted on me. I wanted you to choose me, the same way that you want me to choose you. Look," I said grabbing his face and pulling it closer to me, "What happened back then is over. Now I get to be with the man I love forever. The other stuff that happened doesn't matter." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close kissing me. The kissed felt like perfection.

"I Love You, Claire Bear!"

"I Love You too, Quily Illy!" We both laughed and walked over to Jake. We sat and talked for a while, Jake asked me what he wanted him and Quil to do to Jason. I flinched when they said his name but I ignored it and told them if I need them I would call but I mainly need to do it myself. They didn't like it, but they did stop talking about it. Ness finally came out of the building with Rob and Kristen. They smiled and waved at me and left, while Ness came over and explained that they weren't going to adopt Lily right now because they weren't ready.

We spent the rest of the day shopping making the boys carry our bags. At one point we tried to act like we didn't know them, but unfortunately the story that we ducked into was a lingerie store. It made for and cute, but awkward, moment. They finally noticed that we had an extra bag with us.

"Really, you couldn't go ten minutes without buying something?" Quil snapped.

"We didn't buy this for us, idiot! We bought it for you guys as a thank you for sticking with us while we shopped, but screw you. Now Ness can give hers to Jake and you can sit there and feel like crap because I'm talking this back. Now, you'll never see your private surprise. " I got up and was just about to go to the counter to return the lingerie, when Quil quite literally fell to his knees.

"Claire, Claire Bear, please don't return it! I didn't mean to snap; I'm just tired and all these things have been going on in my head and it just came out. I'm so sorry." If he wasn't so hot, he wouldn't get his way so often.

"Fine, but next time you snap at me I won't take pity on you." I threatened.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Now can I still have my dirty surprise?"

"When I get a kiss," I demanded.

"You can have as many as you want," he leaned over and kissed me on the lips and then once on the neck for safe measures


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

When we got to the hotel we asked for one room with two king-sized beds. Once we got to the room, the boys went out to fetch some food: specifically chocolate and strawberry ice cream. When the boys arrived back at the hotel room we were talking about what the boys said to the guys we went on our first double date with.

"Do you remember what they did? They got in outside of Quil and Jake's house, and they each said a threat." Ness said as the boys walked in.

"I heard my name." They both said simultaneously.

"Jinx, you have to by me a coke." Quil said we laughed.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Jake asked.

"You're not going to like this, but our first double date." Ness said. I saw them both tense.

"Wow, I didn't know it was that bad." I said

"We had to watch our imprints and our little sisters go out with some creep kids, it was bad." Jake said. We each kissed our imprint in response.

"We were trying to remember what you guys said to our date. You had different lines for each of them." I remarked.

"Oh, I remember what Sam said to Steve. 'You hurt her young man, and I will hunt you down!'" Ness said

"Then he goes to Taylor, 'You hurt my niece in any way, and I will rip you from limb to fucking limb,' and then patted his shoulder." We all laughed.

"Seth said, they're good girls and my 're all of our sisters so don't hurt them."

"Collin said to Steve, 'You think about them in that way; you are so gone. To Taylor, 'if I find out you did anything you're so gone too' Ay Dios Mio!' I think by then they were almost pissing themselves, and we where almost pissing our self laughing!"

"Oh My Gosh Embry said to one of them, 'Scream fire, not rape girls that way people will try to help you while I get there.'"

"Paul told them, 'If you look at them the wrong way that will be the last time you see!"

"Jared said, 'don't give me a reason to come after you because I will, and it won't be pretty."

"Leah also told them, 'Get me angry I will castrate you with a blink of an eye. You won't even know what happened."

"Quil said, 'You hurt them and I will personally rip you limb by limb, piss on your limbs, and then set them on fire until you are burned to ashes." I said I looking over at Quil who had a huge grin on his face. "Wipe that grin off your face," I told him, "we had crap dates because they where to scared to touch us!" He laughed.

"Jake said to Taylor, 'Don't even think about it! And to Steve, 'Same to you shit head. I'll smash your little bodies into the ground and make sure no one finds you guys."

"You guys suck" Ness and I said. They fucked up my first date. They thought it was my third, but it wasn't. The other times I lied to get out of the house and away from everyone watching every move I make. "Ay que voy acer contigo?"I asked Quil.

"What did she just say Ness?" Quil asked.

"What am I going to do with you? She may be a little bit pissed at you, you kind of screwed up her first date."

"It wasn't her first date." Quil said.

"Ay Dios Mio, I thought you were meant to be a wolf. Did you not notice when she didn't come back not smelling like a guy?" Quil looked at me confused. "Is it true?" He asked.

"It's true," I nodded, "it was my first date, big deal. It's not like I can change it now. Besides, now I have you and I know that you will make up for it." I told Quil.

"I'm sorry babe. I will. I promise." He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss, and as he did I remembered something. I gasped in shock. "What? What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Ness," I whispered.

"She's fine. She's there with Jake." I turned and looked at her. She saw my face and knew what was going on, so she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bathroom. When we got there, she locked the door and turned on the water faucet.

"We will talk about this the way we did when we were kids, so the boyd wouldn't know what we were talking about." I nodded. "Tisa llaa ightra ia nowka hista sia oingga ota eba ardha ota ellta imha utba ouya aveha ota esha oingga ota eba issedpa utba fia eha ovesla ouya henta eha illwa etga veroa tia." (It's alright. I know this is going to be hard to tell him but you have to. He's going to be pissed but if he loves you then he will get over it.)

"Ai nowka utba mia caredsa hatwa fia eha atesha ema orfa verea ai ovela imha AYWA ota ucham ota osela imha" (I know, but I'm scared. What if he never forgives me? I love him way too much to lose him.)

"Ourya otna oingga ota osela imha ou'reya isha mprintia ona atterma hatwa ouya oda esha oingga ota ovela ouya nia veryea aywa eha ontwa areca hatta ou'veya adha exsa eahya e'sha oingga ota eba issedpa utba e'sha otna oingga nyaa herewa" (You're not going to lose him. You're his imprint. No matter what you do he's going to love you in every way possible. He won't care that you've had sex. Yes, he's going to be pissed but he's not going anywhere.)

"How do I tell him?" I had to speak in English. It's hard when you speak that language.

"You have to sit him down and tell him softly. If you don't there could be a chance you hurt him."

"CLAIRE. CLAIRE, are you okay? Quil shouted through the door.

"I'm fine." I shouted back. We turned the taps off and walked out of the bathroom. Quil and Jake where standing there looking at us confused. "I have to go for a walk." I told them.

"I'll come" Quil said.

"No," I said, "this is something I need to do on my own." I grabbed my IPhone and my IPod. "Ill text or call you if I need you or if I want to talk, but please don't follow me. That goes for you too, Jake. Let me walk and think on my own." They nodded "Promise me you won't follow me"

"We promise," they said. I kissed Quil as passionately and as hard as I could and left. God, help me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

******** Quil's POV********

She kissed me and left without telling us anything. I turned to Jake and he had the same look on his face as I'm pretty sure I do. 'What the hell is going on' we both turned to Ness at the same time.

"Ness, what's wrong with her?" Jake asked.

"Why does it look like she just heard someone had died?" I asked. She got up and ran to the bathroom before we could grab her. "Ness? Please tell me what's wrong with her. I can physically feel that she's in pain but I don't know what's wrong so I can't fix it." My voice cracked at the end, and the door cracked opened a bit so she could step out.

"You can't fix it, Quil. You will never be able to fix it; only she can. What she did she hates herself for, and she's scared that you will hate her for it."

"I could never hate her. I love her. What's so bad that she can't tell me?" I said sitting down.

"I can't tell you. It's something that she has to tell you."

"And when will that be?"

"Did she take her IPod with her?"

"Yeah, she grabbed her IPhone and IPod."

"Then knowing her like I do, it will be very soon. She listens to songs and they tend to help her figure out what to do. She's probably even texting you at this very minute or she's going through her songs trying to find the one. Just give her some time to think." I nodded and hugged her. I looked around and saw my phone on the table.

"Thank you." I told Ness.

"Anytime," Ness replied.

"Hey, get your paws off my wife!" Jake said jokingly; we laughed as me I put my hands up.

"I'm backing away," I said, and that made Ness laugh even harder. "Thanks bro," he nodded.

We sat there for an hour laughing and talking about baby names. Ness kept vetoing all of his boy names but he liked her boy name JD.

"Okay, I have one. What do you think about Cory?" Jake asked.

"Okay I like that one. What about you, Quil?" Ness asked.

"I like it," Quil responded.

"I like it too! I can see me screaming CORY BLACK GET YOUR ASS IN THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT," we laughed. "Yeah, I like that one. JD black doesn't really go well with Black. Okay, what about girls because I know I'm having a girl. It has to be a girl."

"What about Ruby, Kim, Demi, or Megan?" Jake inquired.

"No, Not Megan, I will not let my daughter grow up with people comparing her to Megan Fox." I started to laugh; it reminded me of that night on the cliff."What?" Jake asked me.

"Nothing, just a joke Claire and I had. Keep going. I'll think of a name for you guys." Then one popped into my head that I thought would be perfect. "Okay I may have one. I know that when you where little you said you would name your daughter this because you thought it was a sweet name: Emma." I saw the look in Ness eyes, she thought it was perfect too!

"You remembered," She said grinning.

"Well I was the only one you told it-" I was cut off by my phone ringing. I looked and saw it was Claire. I answered it immediately, "Babe I was so-"

"Get away from me! I'll call the police!" WHAT? I put it on speaker.

"Yeah right, what are they going to do? By the time they get here, we would be done with you. "

"You won't get away with it! My boyfriend will be here soon and he will kill you if you hur-," I heard her scream. I dropped the phone and ran. I followed her scent. I could hear Jake and Ness behind me, and after a minute I realized she was heading towards the park. I ran as fast as I could and I was there in 30 seconds. I could hear Claire talking.

*******CLAIRE POV********

"What are you going to do? Kill me? Do it! Kill me, but I can tell you right now you will be dead within an hour." All the guys, but one, looked at each other and ran. They left me alone with one guy.

"Whatever bitch," the man said to me. I was so scared, but I didn't want him to think that.

"Go on! Do it! Don't point a gun at someone if you're not ready to shot it!"

"Why do you want me to shoot you so bad?"

"I don't. I just don't want to tell the man that I love and want to spend the rest of my life with that the little girl that he used to know isn't a virgin anymore." Oh My God, I can't believe I just told him that.

"So you would rather die than tell him?" He asked me.

I nodded. "I guess. I don't want him to hate me. I know what it's like to lose him and I can't go through that again. I also know that if you kill me the rest of mine, his family, and my sisters' family will kill you and that's a lot of people, I promise you that."

"Why are you not scared though? I'm pointing a gun at your face."

"Because," I said.

"So you're not going to tell me?" He asked.

"No," I said.

"It was nice talking to you." He put his gun down and ran off. I fell to the ground in disbelief. I felt like I was unconscious. I felt warm arms wrap around me and as I looked up I saw Quil.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hi, I Love you." He said.

"I Love you too." I said. I think I was barely conscious when Quil's lips very gently pressed against mine. He pulled me against him and I pressed back so that we were as close as possible. Then I was conscious, very conscious of the gentle warmth of Quil's lips and the involuntary response they elicited from me. I felt like I was drowning in him, in his warmth, his touch. And then it was over much too quickly. I groaned.

He stood up and pulled me with him. He pulled me close to his chest.

"Quil, I need to tell you something." I said looking up at him.

"Don't worry. I know what you're going to say."

"How would you know?" I said. "Ness?" I asked.

"No, there were two ways. First, I kind of just heard you say it. Second, I could actually smell it on you when it happened. I remember the day it happened. You came home, I hugged you tightly, and then you left?"

"I'm sorry you had to find out about it that way. I just never wanted you to leave me."

"Claire, I would never leave you unless you ask me to." He leaned down and kissed me. It was as perfect as always.

"Hey guys,, come on its cold and late out, plus I'm hungry." Jake yelled I felt a smile spread across Quil's lips.

"You're always hungry, Black" I yelled back.

"Hey Claire, zip it. I bet you Quil is thinking about food right now too!" I looked up at him and he laughed.

"Quil, I have an idea." I said.

"What is it?" Quil said.

"Do you love me?" I asked innocently.

"Of course I do. What do you want?" I looked at him appalled.

"Why is it just because I ask if you love me it means I want something? I'm heartbroken." he laughed.

"You got an idea and then you asked if I loved you, so that means you want something. So, what do you want?" I had a huge grin on my face.

"Please, Please, Please can I have a piggyback ride?"

"Of course," he turned around and I jumped on.

"Oh, oh I want one too! " Ness said.

"Anything for you baby," Jake said. My mouth dropped open and I slapped Quil's head.

"What was that for?"

"How come she gets the 'Anything for you baby' but I get the 'of course' what the hell?" I asked. He just laughed, God I loved his laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

3 months later

"Hey Jake, how's Ness?" I asked. I was living at Ness and Jake's now so I saw them all the time. Ness is about 4 months pregnant and her hormones have been a little out of control to say the least. Last night, Quil and I were watching a movie on the couch when Quil made a mess and she went ape shit on him. Let's just say that pregnant Ness is a scary Ness.

"Not too bad, she called Quil and apologized to him."

"I'm glad. I thought after that I was sure he was never going to come back!"

"When we were on patrol last night he was really freaked out. I don't think he ever saw that coming."

"Neither did I. Didn't think that ness had it in her to-" Jake started to make cutting motions with his throat.

"Morning, Babe," Jake said. I spun around and saw Ness at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Ness! How are you today?" I inquired, partly hoping she hadn't heard what I said.

"I'm good, Claire. Don't worry. I'm not going to yell at you because I heard what you said. I felt really bad after what I did. I hope your not mad at me."

"No, God no, it's fine. Quil is quite the slob. Trust me, if I had seen it first I would've made him go and clean himself up."

"So I'm a slob, am I?" Shit. He scared me.

"What is it with you guys being so quiet? You scared the fuck out of me!" I said to Quil.

"Claire," Jake and Quil both said noting my use of foul language.

"Sorry," I said holding my hands up,"blame Ness she's the one that uses cuss words in practically every sentence."

"I'll keep that in mind. Are you ready to go Claire?" Quil asked me.

"Yep! Just give me a second to grab my bag."

"Where are you guys going?" Jake asked.

"To my mom's. I still have some stuff there and Jessie told me no one will be home for a few hours, so if I wanted to grab my stuff to do it then." (Jessie is one of her older brothers and she also has another brother Mark named after her dad. I'll explain more about him in the future. She also has a sister Kim.) Claire explained.

"Okay, but we won't be home tonight. We're going to Seattle to meet up with Carlisle get a scan done."

"Make sure to bring back a video of my baby niece." I reminded Ness.

"Will do, and it's a boy not a girl." Jake said, which made me laugh. Jake was insistent that it was boy.

"Sure, Sure, Jakey, You can keep thinking that while Ness and I will keep buying girl clothes."

"Fine, because I will just take them back and buy boy clothes."

"You've been taking them back! No wonder I couldn't find that dress I bought!" Ness exclaimed.

"No, I haven't been taking them back, but I should be. That little dress is in a box on my side of the wardrobe."

"Jake you want a girl and you know it! You just need to admit it." I said

"Shut up, Claire! Why don't you just get going!"

"Oh, I will!" I smirked and grabbed my bag leaving with Quil.

When we got to my mom's street we parked a few houses down just in case mom was there. Mom didn't like that I was moving out. She thought that I was moving in with Quil, and that we had been together for much longer than in actuality. I was sad that she would think hat I would fake all that pain. The worst part was that she wouldn't even let me explain.

On our way from the car to the house we heard a wolf howl.

"Sam?" I asked knowing it was probably him.

"Yeah, I have to go. Are you okay to go there on your own?"

"I'll be fine." I reassured him.

"Okay, I love you. If I'm not there in an hour to get you just go to the car a drive back to Jake's. I'll meet you there when we we're done." I nodded and gave him a kiss as he ran off into the woods. I heard him yell, "Love you" as he hurried away.

"Love you too!" I yelled back. I got to the house and used my key to get in. I checked to make sure no one was there before I went to my room and filled my bag up with clothes. I heard the door bell ring, so I ran downstairs thinking it was Quil. I couldn't have been more wrong, when I opened the door I saw Jason standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I said through my gritted teeth.

"To come and see you baby," he said. He was reaching to put his hand on my cheek before I slapped it away.

"Don't touch me and don't call me baby. I hate you."

"Claire, I'm sorry for what I did. I was stupid and an asshole."

"Yes, you are an asshole and you are stupid coming here because my boyfriend will be here soon. When he sees you he's going to kill you, he knows what you've been doing to me. You have no idea how many times I've had to prevent him from going and killing you."

"Claire, you and I both know the only reason you stop him from harming me is because you don't want to see me get hurt. You love me, just admit it."

"I. Hate. You. Leave. Me. The. Hell. Alone. Are we clear?"

"No," he said before he slapped my face, hard.

"Leave, please." Now I was getting scared and nervous. My heart was racing, almost beating out of my chest.

"No" he said before he slapped me once-again. This time he dragged me into the house by my arm.

"You're hurting me." I begged, "Let me go!"

"You think you're in pain now; you have no idea what I am capable of. Claire, I suggest you just be a good girl and give me what I want before it costs you." Jason threatened me.

"No, I would never." I struck him with my other hand. Then, I tried to use all of my strength to wiggle my way free, but he was too strong. I was stuck.

I ripped my hand away from his and struck him again with all of my might across his face, making him slightly unsteady. I got up as quick as I possibly could and ran towards the door, but I tripped as he grabbed my ankle. I smacked my head on the ground causing me to feel dizzy. He held my hair, bringing me to my knees and tore my shirt off.

"Jason, let me go. Please don't do this."

"Do what? Get what I deserve. You strung me along then just dropped me. You're going to pay for that, Claire."

He pushed me to the floor, eyes ravishing over me while he ripped off my clothes. He took off his pants quickly and attacked me. As he ripped into my body, laughing as I cried fiercely, he kept telling me that if I would just relax, in time it would be more enjoyable. As he continued forcing into me, I prayed for death, begging to just be done with this. He continued for what felt like an eternity, with every thrust I became weaker and weaker. I felt him come close to his release and I refused to allow myself to be awake for this. I spit in his face, hoping that he would put me out of my misery, and he did. He punched me in my face, and with that I blacked out. Not feeling the last of his body conquering my own.

I don't know how long I was out for but I knew Quil wasn't there yet because I looked down and saw I was still laying on the floor naked. Jason was nowhere near me, and as I got up I felt pain shoot through me. I ignored it and went and got in the shower and threw some clothes on. As I came down the stairs I heard someone come through the door, I panicked thinking it was Jason. So, I picked my brothers baseball bat up and I stood there waiting. I was surprised to see Jessie come through the door. Jessie immediately rushed to my side the minute he got even one look at me. It must have been worse than I thought.

"Claire?" He called. I started to cry I dropped the bat and fell to the ground. He ran over to me, picked me up and sat me down on the couch. "Claire who did this to you. Quil?"

"No, he would never do this to me."

"Then who… Jason" I looked up at him confused. How could he know that?

"How did you-?" I questioned.

"I saw him at the store. I saw that he had a red mark on his face, so I asked him about it. Said he got it from some chick and that chick was you wasn't it?" I nodded. "What else did he do Claire. Did he-?" He stopped he didn't even want to say it but I nodded knowing what he was going to say. "We need to call the cops, immediately."

"No," I said. He looked at me shocked

"But Clair-"

"I said no. If you call the cops Quil will find out and he will kill Jason. Then Quil will go to prison and I cant lose him by him going to prison."

"But that means your letting him get away with what he did to you…," he took a deep breath. "Claire, you can't hide this from Quil. What are you going to do? Lock yourself in your room and not come out until the bruises are gone."

"I don't know, but I will not let Quil see me like this. Please, Jessie, help me, please!" I said begging.

He sat there for a few minutes watching me.

"Okay I have a plan but I need to know a few things first."

"Okay. What do you need to know?"

"Are Ness and Jake home?" I shook my head "When will they be home?"

"Tomorrow," I answered.

"Where's Quil?"

"With Sam, they had some stuff to do."

"How long do you think have before Quil gets back?"

"Not long, but I already have a bag packed." I said.

"Okay, grab your bag and go wait in the car. I'll be there in 5 minutes. I'm going to go pack a bag for myself and then we're going to the lake house until the bruises are gone. When we get back, though, you have to talk to Quil and you need to see a doctor. Is there anyone you can trust that won't tell anyone?"

"Yeah, I think I might know someone."

"Who?"

"Edward, Edward Cullen"

"What about his dad what's his name?"

"No, we can't. Jake and Ness are in Seattle visiting him."

"Go out to the car and call him." I nodded. We got up and I grabbed my bag and the bat

"Wait, Jessie," I called. He turned and looked at me. "Thank you! This means a lot to me."

"We'll talk at the lake house." Crap, I'm dead meat. I grabbed his keys and went out to the car, grabbed my phone, and called Edward. He answered after the first ring.

"Edward Cullen speaking," He answered.

"Hey, Uncle Eddie!"

"Hello Claire, how are you sweetheart?"

"Not so good. I need you to come to the lake house just outside of Port Angeles and I need you not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. You have to keep it to yourself until I say."

"Sure sweetie. What is it? What's wrong?" I sat there and explained to him what had happened. By the time I was finished Jessie was coming towards the car.

"Where are you now? Who knows?"

"I'm just about to leave my mom's place, and only Jessie. I don't want Quil knowing."

"Okay, I'll be there in two hours."

"Thank you." I said and hung up. I jumped a little when Jessie closed the door.

"Is everything okay with Cullen?"

"Yes, he should be there not long after we get there." He nodded. "I have to call Quil; let him know that I'm leaving for a while." He didn't look at me; he just started to drive. As we got to where Quil's car was I made Jessie stop next to it "I have his keys and I can't leave it here. So head to his place and I'll be behind you." I got out and drove to Quil's as we got there I parked the car in the driveway and went into the house. I went into his room and grabbed two of his hoodie's that he doesn't wear often, just for when it's cold out side and he doesn't want to freak people out that he's not wearing one, and left. When I got into the car Jessie looked at me confused, but I just shook my head. I grabbed my phone and called Quil, but it went to the answering machine. "Hey Babe, I know your probably freaked out. I'm not at mom's and your car's gone, but your car's at your place. I'm so sorry for worrying you. I'm going to be spending some time with Jessie for a week or so. I miss him. I miss not being able to talk to him and we thought it would be good to spend some good quality brother sister time together. I know this is sudden, but it wasn't planed. Trust me when I say that. I love you and I'm going to miss you so much! I promise I will call every night and every morning to let you know everything we did that day. I promise time will fly bye. Call me when you get this message. By the way I stole a few of your hoodies figuring that you didn't need them." I laughed at my own little joke. "Okay, I better get going. I love you. Bye." I quickly hung up when I felt tears run down my cheek. I threw the phone to the floor and looked at Jessie. He was looking at me and I could see the fear, love, and anger on his face. "What?" I asked him. Suddenly starting to feel subconscious.

"Nothing, PJ."

"You called me PJ?" I felt my tears came harder "You haven't called me PJ in forever. You only said it went you didn't know how to say I love you."

"How sis, do you know that?"

"Mom told me one day. I asked her why you kept calling me PJ and she told me to give her 5 minutes. She went upstairs and five minutes later she came back down and told me that you said the reason you call me PJ is because it means I love you just without you really saying it."I explained.

"How could she tell you? I told her not to."

"I begged her to." He looked at me with an incredulous expression. "Okay, so I used my puppy dog eyes but I did beg. I'm sorry."

"Its fine," he said smiling at me. We drove in silence until my phone rang. I picked it up off the ground and looked at the caller ID. I wasn't surprised to see Ness's face pop up.

"Hey Ness," I answered.

"Hey Claire, I just wanted to cheek in to see how everything's going. How is it going?"

"Not too bad. Hey, I just want to let you know I won't be home for a week or so. I'm going with Jessie to the lake house. We're gonna have some brother-sister bonding time."

"That's cool! Did you tell Quil?"

"No, he had to go with Sam at the last minute so I left him a message. I should hear from him a little later."

"How were things at the house? Was anyone there?"

"No, just Jessie. I got almost everything I just left one of my guitars there but I can get tha-"

"Nope, I grabbed that. It's in the back. I knew you would need it." Jessie whispered.

"Thanks. Okay I take that back I have everything. Jessie grabbed it for me."

"Tell him I love him and I'll miss you around home. Promise me to call every night after you talk to Quil."

"I will.… Hey Ness, if you want you can come out to the lake with us. You can came by when you get back from Seattle. It would be great to hang out just the three of us."

"That would be fun. I will definitely come. I'll get Jake to drop me off on our way back. Do you need anything out there?'

"I'm not sure. We should be there in about ten minutes so I'll text you if we need anything."

"Fantastic. This is so exciting! I cant wait! Now I better get going, we're about to go get our scan done. I'll bring a video and a picture tomorrow for you!"

"Thanks Ness! I love you!"

"Love you too! Bye!" she squeaked. I hung up and I saw Jessie shaking his head.

"What now?" I asked him.

"I thought you didn't want anyone to know?" he said angrily.

"You know what? Screw you, you can drop me off and leave. I don't need you. Ness will be there tomorrow and Edward will be there shortly. I'll be fine-"

"Claire, please."

"No, you always do this-fuck good things up. I changed my mind. I just want to be alone. When you get back, you keep your mouth shut. If Quil finds out about it before I tell him I swear to god I will never speak to you again." The car stopped and I saw we were at the lake house. I got out and grabbed my bags and my guitar. "Bye Jessie!" I turned and walked to the door. I remembered that there was a key in the rock over by the tree, so I grabbed it and went into the house. I turned on the power and lit a fire, when I was done I went to the couch and cried. I cried, and I cried, and I cried. I cried for God knows how long before I saw Edward walk through the door.

"Claire?" He gasped when he saw me.

AU: Tell me what you think, please. I want to know! Tell me the good, the bad, and the ugly. Just tell me anything.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

"Claire?" Edward gasped when he saw me. I smiled up at him.

"Do I look that bad?" I asked jokingly.

"No, it just shocked me. When you said what happened I just figured you just had a few bumps and bruises this is worse, way worse."

"I think he may have broken one of my ribs and I think when I fell over I cracked my head. I don't know if its bleeding. I hate the sight of blood, so I refuse to look at it." He nodded in understanding.

"You are bleeding." He told me."Do you wont me to check you over?"

'Please,' I said in my head knowing he would hear me.

"How long have you known I can read your mind?"

"Since my birthday Quil told me when he told me about Ness."

"Are you okay with me reading your mind?" I nodded. 'Just as long as you know that if anyone finds out about what goes in my head I'll find a way to hurt you.' He nodded. 'Maybe, I could get Aunt Bella to do it?' I said smiling.

"I think she would she hated that I could read Renesmee's mind. so whenever she would be around she would shield her. I can ask Bella to do that for you as well if you like?" Edward told me.

"Its fine. Just keep what you hear to your self."

******** Unknown amount of time passes********

"I'm finished. You're fine, Claire. There's just some bruises, so I'm assuming this wasn't your first time?" I shook my head "Okay, keep theses stitches dry. I heard in your head that Renesmee is coming tomorrow, so you can ask her to change the dressings on your back then." I nodded. "Take it easy for awhile. No sudden movements with that rib either. You could do more damage and puncture your lung and that will take a lot longer to heal then the bruises. Everywhere else, a few weeks at the most. Oh, and I brought you this." He pulled my IPod out of his back pocket.

"I thought I left that at Nessie's?"

"You did, but I had to go there to get my bag with everything in it. I saw it on the table and figure you would need it."

'Thank you,' I thought.

"Do you wont me to stay with you tonight since Renesmee won't be here until tomorrow?"

"I should be fine. You need to get back to Bella. I know she will get worried about where you are."

"She, actually, knows what happened. When you rang, I was with her. She heard everything you said, and she's here with me just in case you needed to have a girl around."

"Since she knows can you guys stay, please?"

"Sure honey, Bella just left to get you something to eat. She will be hear in a minute." About a minute later she came through the door.

"You were serious when you said she would be here in a minute?" I laughed, which hurt.

"I heard her coming," he shrugged.

"I'm going to have to get use to that, aren't I?' They both laughed and nodded.

"How are you Claire?" Bella asked.

"I've been better. The pain is going away, but I am really hungry so please tell me you have ready-to-eat food in that bag."

"Of course!" She said. "I got your favorite! I have some Kebabs, juice, chocolate, ice cream, some books, and some movies." I was so grateful. I got up and hugged her.

"I'm okay. I am sure Jason will get what he deserves, when I'm healed and everyone finds out. He'll have to watch out because my family will definitely not be okay with it." I was about to continue speaking when I heard my phone ring. I looked down and saw that the caller ID read Quil, so I answered it immediately.

"Hey Quil," I said.

"Hey, I just got your message. Is Jessie meeting you out there because I just saw him in the store. If I must say, he looked like shit."

"No, we got into a fight on the way here and I told him to leave. I thought it might be enjoyable to spend some time here on my own."

"Is everything okay?" Quil asked be.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You sound different and Jessie hasn't looked like that in a long time. Claire, I can feel that there's something wrong with you. What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just feel really tired is all…" I have to hang up soon or I'm not going to be able to hold it in any longer. "Hey Babe, I gotta go. Edward and Bella just walked through the door, guess Ness told him she's coming here tomorrow. They're probably bringing me supplies. I love you."

"Love you too! Call me if you want to talk. I know there is something wrong and I will find out what it is." Quil promised me.

"Quil, please don't. Just leave it alone until I get back, _please._" I said, but my voice cracked at the end.

"Claire, what's going on? Talk to me damn it!"

"I cant. At least not yet, just please wait till I get back." It was quiet for a minute, Quil was most likely contemplating his next course of actions.

"Okay, but you have to promise to tell me soon."

"I will, but please just leave it for now."

"Okay, I will. For now."

"Thank you. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye," he told me.

"Bye," I said hanging up the phone. I began to cry and I fell to the floor. It was lonely for a few seconds until Bella came over and embraced me in her arms.

"It's okay, sweetie. It's okay." I pushed away from her.

"Its not okay. ITS NOT OKAY!" I yelled at her. "How is it okay? I'm lying to my boyfriend about what's really wrong with me. I yelled at my brother for something so stupid. I want to beat the crap out of Jason for what he did to me. I want to kill him. I wont to watch him suffer in pain. I HATE HIM!" I screamed. I do. I hate him so much. I hate that I'm hiding this from everyone.

"Then don't," Edward said. I looked at him shocked.

"What do you mean then don't?"

"Then don't hide it from them. You said you don't want to hide away from people. Don't hide away from people that love you and want to help you, especially Quil. I've seen in his head, and even though he gets pissed at me for it, I have seen how much he loves you. I see that he would do anything for you, absolutely anything."

"I know that. I just don't wont him to blame himself for this," I waved my hand over my body, "because I know he will. Because he left me there alone, it will be his fault. It's not his fault. It's all mine. I let Jason do this to me for months before I told anyone. I let it go on for too long which lead to this, and now I have to deal with it."

"You know, Claire, for such a young person you know a lot." Bella said

"Thanks, I think. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean to."

"Its fine, Claire. I kind of knew it would happen. I do agree with Edward, I think you shouldn't hide from your family that loves you and wants to be there to help you. They will be more mad at themselves for not seeing it."

"I know. Can you take me home please?"

"Sure honey. Edward can you take her stuff out to the car please and wait there. I want to talk to Claire alone for a second." He nodded and left. "Claire, is it okay if I ask you something?"

"Yes," I responded.

"How long has he been doing these beatings?" Bella questioned.

"About five or six months, I think he stopped for a while when he found out I was dating Quil. I think he was scared of him." She nodded and grabbed my hand.

"Let's get you home." We went outside, stepped into the car, and drove home. After an hour of silence, I went to sleep. I woke up to the feeling of cold hands around me, I looked up and saw Edward carrying me.

"I can walk. You know that, right?" I said with a little laugh.

"I know. I just wanted you to rest like I told you to."

I nodded and closed my eyes again.

"Go back to sleep. I'll put you in your bed and we'll talk more tomorrow. Quil called while you where asleep as well. I didn't say anything just that you would call him tomorrow." I nodded and yawned

"Thank you," I said before falling into a peaceful sleep.

_********The next morning********_

I woke up to Ness gently touching my arm, and I could see her tear stained cheeks. She had been crying. I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to me so she was sitting on my bed. We were sitting in silence until I heard the door bang shut. I looked up to see who came through the door, my eyes only to be met with Jake's. Jake was shaking uncontrollably, more than I had ever witnessed before in my life.

"Jake, please calm down. _Please, I need you._" My words calmed him, and he slowly began to regain control.

"Does Quil know?"

"No, not that I know of. Can you call him? Tell him to come here. Say that I need to talk to him." He nodded, walked over to me, and pulled me into a hug. He held me like a porcelain doll.

"I'm not going to break, Jakey."

"I'm so sorry, Claire. Edward told me what happened. He told me everything."

"I know, but you don't need to be. I knew he would. It's okay. Can you call the entire family here, please? I don't wont to have to repeat myself ever again. "

"Sure," he answered. He got up, kissed Ness, and left.

I could hear Ness quietly sobbing next to me."Nessie ,please calm down. I'm okay. I'm in a little pain but I'm fine. All this crying can't be good for the baby."

"Claire, I am so sorry."

"Why're you sorry? You didn't do this to me. It's not your fault."

"I left you to go to your mums alone"

"I wasn't alone. I had Quil, but he had to go do his job. Besides, no one could have ever have assumed that he was going to show up when he did."

"But-"

"No. There is no but. It's not your fault. Now, stop crying." I begged.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

"Fine,"I promised. I grabbed the blanket and pulled it over us. "Im going to go back to sleep for a little while longer. Can you wake me when everyone gets here?"

"Absolutely."

"Thank you," I said before drifting off into a deep sleep.

********After her nap********

They were here. I didn't know what I was going to say to them. I finally gathered up enough courage to go downstairs and face them all. When I got to the last step everyone turned and looked at me.

"You can do it, Claire." Edward said standing next to me.

"I know. I just don't know how I'm going to say it all." He put his hand on my back and pushed me forward a little.

"Sometimes," he whispered, "even the best people in the world need a little push." I turned and gave him a small smile and nod. I walked into the room where everyone was gathered, and I knew that even though I was wearing a long-sleeved t-shirt the damage was still apparent. Everybody's expression was mostly consistent of concern. The only reaction I cared about was Quil's, and I could only see his back walking out the door. I was about to go after him, but Jake grabbed my arm.

"Ill get him and bring him back. Give him a minute." Jake told me. I nodded and went and sat next to Aunt Emily on the couch. She was always the most comforting in times of need.

"Claire… Honey… Can you tell us what happened?"

"Can we wait to Quil gets back? I would like him to be here." She nodded and reached out to envelope my hand in hers.

A few minutes later Quil came through the door. Immediately, I headed for Quil to hug him. It felt good to have his arms around me. The hug ended all too quickly, though, when he grabbed my hand and led me over to the couch pulling me into his lap rubbing small circles onto my back.

"Can you tell us now, Claire?" Embry said, always the impatient one.

"Okay,"I said. The next twenty minutes was spent revealing everything that had happened. Once I was finished I said, "I know you're really angry and I get that, but I need you to calm down before you phase in this house and destroy it. Besides, I have a plan to get back at Jason so I need you guys to calm down and listen to me."

"Hang on, Claire. Can I talk to you for a second please?" Demi asked. (Seth's wife) I nodded. She led me outside far away enough away so the wolves couldn't hear.

"Claire, I'm so sorry about what happened, but I don't think that you should go about Jason this way. Revenge won't work, trust me."

"He deserves to pay." I reasoned.

"Then make him pay, just not with violence. We both know that if they hurt him, they will kill him in seconds. They could go to jail. I just don't think it's worth it." I understood, so when I went back instead I grabbed Quil's hand. I told them all, "I'm really tired. Can we talking about this later?"

"Absolutely," Emily reassured me.

"Thank you," I responded. They were all about to leave, when I remembered what I needed to say. "Hey," I yelled out after them. "Don't go after Jason."

They all nodded reluctantly and I smiled. As I was heading up the stairs I blew them all a kiss.

"Why don't you come to ours for diner tonight, Claire?" Emily asked me.

"I can't. Quil and I have plans tonight, but next time though. Quil quickly got the message.

"Its okay. Come over anytime. You know there's always food!"

"We will. Thank you," I waved to them all and they left.

We were walking up the stairs, when I felt sick. I quickly ran to the bathroom and threw up. I heard footsteps quickly rush over to me. I turned around to find that it was Edward. Edward quickly knelt down and checked my forehead for any type of temperature. "Claire, I think you're going to be okay so I am going to leave you and Quil alone for now. I will check on you again in five days. If you need anything call me or Bella. Ness can help you with the bandages."

"Thank you," I said aloud, and then thought, 'It means a lot to me that you're helping me. I'm glad you're around. I love you.'

"Love you too, Claire bear." He said.

"What?" Quil asked. Edward just chuckled.

"Nothing, Edward and I were just talking."

"No, you we- Oh, reading her mind now Eddie?"

"Yes, but she doesn't mind just as long as I keep my mouth shut. Those were her words not mine. Quil take her to her room and lay her down on her side. Get some rest, Claire. I'll see you soon." Quil lifted me up and carried me up the stairs to my bed. He laid down next to me.

This bad thing has brought Quil and I closer than we have been in a long time. I can still feel him a bit off, but I know he's trying. He's just scared he's going to hurt me.

**AN: Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. PLEASE review! Tell me the good, the bad, and/or the ugly.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Its been a month since the rape and everything's starting to get back to normal apart from Quil he burly comes near mw any more he hugs and kisses me but its not like it was he seems so distant like he was discussed by me like im damaged goods I know he loves be because of the imprinting but I don't see that love that he had for me before everything happened

"Claire… Claire. Earth to Claire" I looked up and seen Ness standing there holding her belly

"Sorry. Did you need something?"

"No I just wanted to let you know that we leave in an soon" I looked at her confused "To go down to La push" I raised my eyebrows "For the wolf girls lunch"

"Oh yeah that's right sorry I was in my own world I totally forgot" she smiled at me

"You've been doing that a lot lately are you okay?" she asked concerned

"Yeah just been think about school and stuff we have 2 months left well I have 2 months left and I don't know what im doing yet"

"Why don't you sing I know your good at that and you write amazing songs and you're a grate dancer you can dance sing write Claire your amazing it shouldn't be hard to think of something you can do"

"I know ive been thinking about singing but im not sure if its what I wont to do forever" she grabbed my hands and asked me to help her up of the couch

"Listen Claire ive hurd you sing and dance so many times and I love seeing you do that and im sure that people out there would love to hear you do that I cant tell you what to do but I think you should do that" I smiled and nodded

She was right she's always right singing is my passion I love it and it has always been something im good at

"Okay thank you ill defiantly think about it and I promise you will be the first person I tell"

"Yay" she screamed and hugged me even though it was a little hard with her 5 month belly in the way "Come on lets go the Emily's and eat some of her amazing food" we got in the car and headed to Emily's as we got there we seen the girls pushing the boys out of the door the food must be ready if they don't wont to leave ness and I where laughing when we got out of the car

"No get out the foods not for you guys its for your wife's and girl friends are you going to make them starve"

"But that's to much food for them"

"No its not Ness is eating like a pig now that she's pregnant im eating like a pig as well I am pregnant to and Claire here she can eat a horse and still be a skinny runt" I laughed

"No come on Emily please just a cup cake" I hurd Seth complain"

"Don't make me have to get Claire on to you guys you have always been a sucker for her"

"She not even here yet" he said She pointed over they all turned and looked at me

"Hi guys… Can you do me a favor and leave the food alone im really hungry I haven't eaten in like 2 days and I have to get my energy up I have and addition tonight _pwease_" I said with me best puppy dog eyes they all smiled and left

"Thank you Claire ive been fighting them of for an hour and Sam's not here to help" I smiled and laughed "When's your addition?"

"Ahh" I looked at my watch it said 1:00 "In about 4 hours its my first dance and singing addition so im a little nerves"

"Okay first how come I never knew about this? And YAY, YAY, YAY" both Emily and Ness said

"Ahh because I never told anyone I wasn't going to tell anyone just incase they said they didn't wont me that way I wouldn't get your guys pity which I hate pity" she smiled and nodded

"Okay well get inside and will talk and you can show us what your going to be doing for them" I nodded and went inside

********3 and a half hours later********

"Come on Claire we are waiting here" WE?

"Who's 'We'?" I ran down stairs with my bag and seen the whole pack and all the girls there "Oh hell no guys come on you cant all come they will defiantly say no if you come"

"Come on Claire please" Jake said

"NO. You cant come ill be even more nerves with you guys there watching me"

"Okay fine what if we have Ness in there and 1 person form the pack there?"

"Why?"

"So Ness can show the girls and the one person from the pack can show us when they phase"

"Okay fine but who's gonna be in there with Ness?"

"Me" I looked around and seen Quil step through the front door

"Okay" I smiled and we all got in our car's Ness Jake, Quil and I went in my car while everyone else where in there's. It was a quite ride over it was scaring me but it also helped I got to think about the lyrics and the dance I wasn't panicking until we pulled up to the studio and everyone got out "Oh my god im freaking out here guys _Help"_ I said my voice squeaking

"Don't worry you will be fine. Your amazing and they will love you" Quil said I smiled and nodded and walked into the studio.

Quil grabbed my hand and pulled me to him and gave me a quick kiss it still felt distant but I was just glad that he wasn't something so crappy I smiled at him and walked up to the judges and gave them my name and they told me that they didn't need a dancer anymore but they wanted a singer I told them I could sing and that I would sing for them they nodded and told me to get up on stage and sing my heart out I don't know why but at the last minute I choose to sing Don't Let Me Stop You by Kelly Clarkson I grabbed a guitar and started to sing

"I use to be a little bit shy

I kept my deepest feelings inside

Speaking you to you about my

Emotions has always been hard

But this just can't wait

Tonight I feel a little brave

So I wont let another night pass without you explaining what's going on

This is going to sound kind of silly

But I couldn't help but notice

The last time you kissed me

You keep both eyes open

Baby can you tell me what does that mean

If you're looking over your shoulder

Then you don't need to be with me

And I don't need to hold on

Don't let me stop you

From doing what you won't to do

You don't wont to stick, Trust me its cool I love you and I wont you to be happy

If you wont to leave me then leave

Just don't pretend you're into me

If im not what you wont

Then there's the door

I can't keep going on

Even if I end up broken hearted

I wont lie I don't wont to hear goodbye

But either way ill be alright…." I looked around and seen Quil sitting on the seats

"I love you but I can do this any more" I sang out to him and just him

I got up and put the guitar down I walked over to the judges and grabbed my bag

"Im so sorry for wasting your time but I cant do this" I started to cry I wont be here much longer I thought I would be but I wont" they nodded but one stood up

"Hi im Makayla Rosen im always looking for people to sing for me in my clubs around the country so if your ever interested call me I would love to hire you sing again" she handed me her card

"Thank you so much I defiantly will call" I smiled and turned to leave I looked around and seen Quil and Ness standing there I as soon as I seen Quil the tears started to stream down as he stepped forward I stepped back "Please don't"

"Claire-" I shock my head and ran out of there I ran to my car and seen everyone standing there I hugged everyone as I finished Ness and Quil came out

"I love you guys so much and I promise to keep in touch Especially with Ness and Aunt Emily and of course the pack without a doubt you Seth I cant go a few days with out talking to you and I promise I will come back to be with you guys for the birth" I said to Emily and Nessie

"What do you mean you will be back?"

"What do you mean your going to keep in touch?" people started to ask questions all at once before I couldn't answer them and leave

"Claire?" Ness said

"Im going to go live with my dad he just moved to Seattle to be closer to mum and us kids and he offered me a place at his if I ever wanted to come and stay I didn't think I would ever take him up on it because I couldn't imagine leaving you all but I cant stay im so sorry" I started to run to the car but Nessie grabbed my arm

"Claire you can't leave what about me? And the baby? You promised you would be here to hold my hand when I give birth?"

"I will be here for the birth just like I promised and I will be back for Emily's birth as well im not going to miss those I promise" I looked over at Quil and his face just looked blank there was no expression on it "I.i have tttt to go…go" I ran to my car and jumped in and drove as fast as I could home once I got there I got out of the car and left my bag in there I went inside and started to pack everything I could I would pick the rest up next time I was in town I stuffed everything in the car and went back inside to write Quil a letter I sat down at my desk and started to write

********Quil's point of view********

The pain that was running through my body was killing me

"Quil what the hell is going on what's wrong with Claire what did you do?" Emily screamed at me she started to hit me but I didn't feel it I didn't feel anything my Claire was gone she was leaving and it was all my fault ive been so distant from her giving her the space that I thought she needed I lost her because I was distant I need her I cant live without her I would die without her I ran into the forest and stripped my cloths of and phased I ran as fast as I could towards Claire's I could here people behind me then I could hear people in my head

'Where are you going Quil?' Embry said

'To get her back' I hurd a bunch of cheers

'Okay will meet you back at Jakes good luck'

"Thanks man'

'Oh and Quil. Tell her that we love her and we don't wont her to leave'

'Trust me im going to use everything I have to make sure she stays' I got to the house and phased back I went through the back door I ran upstairs and looked in her room it looked empty there was nothing there but a letter with my name on it I sat down on te bed and read it

Dear Quil

_When you get this letter, I'm probably already be gone. If I'm honest, I don't know what to say but here goes_

_First I want you to know that I'm sorry. I am so deeply sorry for what I did how I told you that I was leaving. I don't know if you can ever forgive me but I want you to try. _

_There's so many thing I want to tell you. There's so many thing I still want to do with you but I can't put all of that on this paper. I'm sad. I am so scared._

_I love you. I love you more than you can imagine. I'm so happy that I got to be with an amazing person like you. I feel blessed. It saddens me that I never said these things to you in person but all I need is you to know that I love you and nothing will ever change that no matter what no one will ever take your place there will never be anyone that can make me as happy as you can im sorry Quil please live your life be as happy as you can be and awesome uncle when ness gives birth and Aunt Emily. Meet someone get married have a family live a long and happy life without me don't me sad be happy for me please I wont be able to live with myself if I know that your in pain because me live be happy I love you_

_Claire_

"No, No, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO this cant be happening" I through the paper on the floor and started to run down stairs when I smelt her close by I walked out the front door and seen her car still in the drive way I went and looked around the house when I seen her sitting on the swings in the back I ran out back she was laughing so hard "Claire?" I was shocked and confused why was she laughing?

"Hi" she giggled

"Are you okay?" she looked me up and down and laughed harder "Claire you're freaking me out"

"Sorry but you where full on naked and it was HOT" I laughed

"Wait how long have you been sitting here?"

"I think I had just sat down when you came out from over there," She pointed to the bush where my shirt was still sitting

"I thought you had gone"

"I was going to leave I was just going to sit here for a minute then go but you walked out and ran inside and I was shocked frozen for 2 reasons first you where naked and second you came for me I didn't think you would come"

"Claire how could you think that. I love you ive always loved you I cant live without you I cant meet someone else they would never be you so I wouldn't be happy I cant be happy without you you're my everything you're the reason im still alive to this day"

"How do you mean im the reason your still alive?"

"When you where about 4 years" I sat down on the ground in front of her "Old a bunch of vampires came to la push doing what they normally do kill people so of course we went after them and I got hurt badly and when the pack take me back to Sam and Emily's you where there and you started to cry when you seen me so hurt and you kept say Qwily owkway Qwily owkway and I wasn't okay I was dieing but you wouldn't leave my side you cried for so long. And at that moment I couldn't leave you I knew you needed me to stay that you needed me it was funny you would scream at anyone who would try and touch me and when I tried to move you wouldn't let me even when I needed to eat you would feed me you where slow at getting the food to my mouth and when you weren't looking I would sneak a peace and shove it into my mouth and you would sing songs to me your voice was so sweet then to" I remembered that time like it was yesterday

"I remember that well not remember its more a dream that keeps coming back"

"Look Claire" I grabbed her hands "I love you and I am so sorry with the way I have been treating you over the last month but that's what I thought you wanted space time that's why I never kissed you or grabbed you and held you the way I did because I didn't wont you to think that I was _him" _I said his name angrily "And I didn't wont you to feel trapped or anything" she laughed

"That's funny I was leaving because I didn't wont you to feel like you where trapped in this relationship I thought you thought of me as damaged that's why you wouldn't kiss me or hold me or wouldn't have… Sex with me" She blushed

"I do wont to but I wanted to give you time"

"I don't need time im happy with my life yeah the rape screwed me up a bit and im not like I was but my feelings or attraction to you will never change"

"We are both idiots"

"Yes we are"

"Im so sorry Claire" I grabbed her and pulled her closer to me "im sorry that I wasn't there that day to help you that I just left you there that you got hurt like that I wasn't there to protect you like I-"

"Quil stop I said this to so many people over the last month its not your fault you couldn't help that he was there it wasn't your fault that he decided to come on that day at that time. And it made me a stronger person because of it and it made me realize that I need you" She jumped in to my arms and started planting kisses all over my face I felt relaxed and at home right here with her

"So does this mean your staying?"

"Of course I cant leave without you" I hurd people in the house laughing

"Well looks like we don't have to tell the others they can hear us"

"Oh really" she smiled "Well then if they can hear us what are they saying when they hear this. Quil I have loved you for as long as I can remember and ive always wanted to marry you and I don't wont to wait for you to ask so Quil Ateara will you marry me?" What

Tell me what you think review please


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

He's face looked so funny but it was freaking me out how he hadn't said anything

"Quil baby are you going to say anything?" still nothing so I decided to slap his face (SLAP) that snapped him out of being still but he still didn't say anything

"QUIL ATERA I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T ANSWER HER THE GIRLS AND I ARE GOING TO COME OUT THERE AND BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU" Emily yelled I giggled she would to

"OKAY" he yelled back

"OKAY WHAT? OKAY YOU WILL MARRY HER OR OKAY YOU WILL ANSWER HER" I seen Emily and everyone step out onto the porch

"Both" he whispered the boys must of heard him and told the girls because the screamed and came running over to me. I quickly kissed Quil and jumped up and hugged them all Ness was bouncing up and down as much as she could with being pregnant.

The girls and I were laughing and talking while the boys were in side when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket I looked at caller id and seen that it was Alice

"SHIT" everyone looked at me confused I showed them who it was they all started to laugh I stuck my middle finger up "Hello Aunt Alice"

"(SCREAM) you're getting married. Oh my god I can't believe it you're getting married," She screamed in my ear I pulled the phone away from my ear

"Yeah I am and I would love to hear when minister says do you Claire take this man to be your husband I don't want to be standing there saying nothing"

"Oh gosh don't be so dramatic Claire"

"Dramatic do you wont dramatic when I say that you can't help plan my wedding if you don't shut your pipe hole" Gasps come from around me I looked and seen all the girls and the boys standing there they had huge smiles on their face well apart from Ness she had a shocked look on her face 'Sorry' I mouthed she nodded but laughed

"Sorry Claire" Alice said sounding sad

"Its okay Ali. I didn't mean to snap at you like that it was so mean of me ive just been very hormonal lately" it went quite on the other end of the line for a second

"Claire who are you around at the moment?"

"Everyone"

"That's the pack right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Okay can you go inside and go into the room that was mine"

"Okay" I turned and walked into the house I hurd everyone following me

"Tell them to stay there that you will be back soon" I turned around and seen that they had already stopped I smiled and ran up stairs and went into the room

"What's up Alice?"

"Close the door and go in to my wardrobe" I opened it and seen that it was the size of this room I was shocked but I new there was nothing I wouldn't expect for Alice "Go right to the back and you should see a door next to it there should be a light turn it on then open the door" I did what she said and opened it I couldn't believe what I was seeing in front of me it was my dream wedding dress the one I picked out when Ness and I went shopping for her dress I cant believe Alice got it. I stood their starring at it for a minute then I screamed out it joy "Crap Claire you need to quickly run down stairs and stop the boys from running up here quick" I hung up the phone and turned around and ran down the stairs as I reached the bottom I ran in to someone I looked up and seen Quil I smiled and kissed him as hard as I could for as long as I could before I hurd someone clear there throat.

I blushed and jumped back from him

"Sorry" I said to who ever was standing there

"What was the screaming about?" Jacob asked

"OH nothing that the girls and I cant look after" I motioned with my hand for them to come as ness started to walk up the stairs when the boys started to follow "Ah no set your big asses down you do not follow us you don't not think about spying on us. I swear if 1 of you guys even think about scratching your ass I will know so DON'T. MOVE" They all had smiles on there faces but nodded I ran upstairs and into the room I closed the door and locked it I pulled them into the wardrobe and down the back to the door

"Okay Ness remember when we went to Seattle to look at some wedding dress for ideas for your dress?"

"Yeah I remember we went into Vera Wang store"

"Yeah and I seen that dress that I fell in love with as soon as I seen it?"

"Yeah you cried when we had to leave the store said you didn't ever want to leave it," we all giggled

"Yeah on the ride home I kept making you show me over and over again" she nodded "Well Alice went back to Seattle and brought it" as I said that I opened the door I hurd all the girls gasp

"Claire. Its beautiful"

"Oh my god Claire its amazing"

"She's right Claire it's beautiful"

"I know" I squealed

"Did you try it on when you seen it?" Aunt Emily asked

"Of course I wasn't leaven until I did I think it take me half an hour just to get me out of the dress and then I didn't wont to let it go"

"Aww Claire" I turned to Amy "Can you put it on and show us PLEASE?"

"Okay"

5*MINUTES*LATER

(SCREAMS)

"So ill take that as you guys like it" I said existed

"Claire we love it you look beautiful and when Quil sees you coming-"

"I wont to make a bet now" Ness said I laughed but nodded

"A bet on what?" Kelly asked (15 year old imprint of Collin)

"On how long it takes for Quil to cry when he sees her"

"Oh, oh since im marrying him I wont to be the one that places the bet first"

"Okay ill grab a paper and a envelope for the money" she quickly left and came back with one of Alice's pad and paper with and envelope

"I bet $100 that he cry's after 30 seconds" I said

Collin_-KELLY__ "I bet40 and im going to get Collinto pay for it andthat uncle Quil wont cry at all" I smiled and hugged her

_Sam-EMILY__ "I bet $50 and he's going to cry when Claire says her vowels

Seth-DEMI_ "I bet $ 60 and when she says I do Paul-RACHEAL_ "I bet $80 and I bet he's going to be crying before she even starts to walk down it would be like he can smell he sent then BAM water works" all the girls giggled Jacob-NESSIE_ "I bet $ 120 and I think Quil will cry twice when Claire's dad puts her hand in his he will cry then and then he will stop and then after they kiss for the first time and Mr. and Mrs. Quil Ateara"

"Oh guys we are so mean betting on my futures husband crying that's like $450" We all couldn't hold it anymore we all started to laugh "Okay, okay let put our money in now" we all looked at each other "Boys" they nodded "Okay let me get changed and then will go. HELP" they laughed and helped me take of the dress without ripping it once I was ready we all went running down the stairs when we got to our boys we all blurted out that we needed money

"Please Collin _pwease"_ Kelly said in her all sweet and innocent voice with the puppy dog eyes I remember those days that still works but just not as good

"Okay" he said he pulled out his wallet and gave the money to ness we all got our money and gave it to Ness

"Wait, Wait hold up why are you giving the money to Ness?" Embry asked

"No reason just a girl thing" the boys looked at as confused then shook there heads

"We are so wiped," they said

"You guys are wiped Brady and I don't have imprints"

"AWWWWWWWWW" all the girls said we walked over to Brady and Embry and hugged them

"Don't worry guys if these idiots can find imprints then you awesome guys can find amazing ones"

"Hey" they yelled

"Did you forget we imprinted on you guys?" Sam said

"Yeah we did but when we become den mothers we ignore that where the imprints. Now shut up and go home and get dressed into something that's not cut of shorts and put a t shirt on please" Ness said

"Why where are we going?"

"Where going out to diner to celebrate Quil and Claire engagement"

"Okay then lets go. Will meet back here at 5 and then will leave"

"Okay

"Oh yeah and tomorrow the girls and I are going to the spa and where going to have a good time" The boys looked at each other confused but ignored it and shock there heads

"Okay then lets go"

****AT*DINER****

"Guys that diner was AWSOME not just because Embry and I imprinted but… okay yeah it was cause of that did you see how beautiful they where DAM" we all laughed

"We get it Brady you imprinted we can all see it in your eyes you still have that look your just lucky they like you guys I mean there TWINS" Seth said

"Hey leave him alone he's happy I mean Alish is beautiful and Embrys imprint Audrey well she's beautiful to"

"There twins Claire they look the same"

"I know that im just saying"

"I agree with Claire. Leave them alone let them be happy no one crashed on you guys when you imprinted"

"Fine" We where all walking back to our cars when I hurd my name I spun around and gasped

"JASON"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

"JASON" I froze what the hell is he doing here

I felt Quil stiffen next to me and seen the boys freeze. Quil stepped in front of me in a protective stance, as did everyone else

"Aww Claire the whore's go-" I hurd Quil growl it looked like he was going to lung. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back

"What do you won't Jason?"

"Jason as in-"as in the guy that beat and rapped me YEAH Embry pointed at me I nodded "Oh no fucking way" he jumped at him and punched him in the face

"Crap Embry" I yelled I ran over to him and tried to pull him of "Embry stop it you will get your self-arrested stop it" but he wouldn't let up "You will kill him if you kill him then it will kill me." Quil looked at me confused "help" he shock his head "Embry you will go to prison and I need you around Embry and so does you imprint" I whispered the last bit. He most of registered what I said because he stood up and take a step back I smiled and hugged him

"Why listen to that bitch you have properly only known her for a few hours and she's all ready got you suckered in to her little mind games. What are you the one dating the bitch now I wouldn't she will cheat on you when she can/ If I was you I would of kept punching me" He was really starting to piss me of "She a slut any way she's damaged she's not as much fun as she make's out" that was it I let go of Embry and went over to him and did a round side kick and kicked him in the face I hurd the snap of one of his teeth I seen the blood spit out his mouth I kicked him a few more times

"Well he isn't you is he, he's a good person and he doesn't need to rape and beat a girl to get what he wants" I stood there watching him spitting the blood out of his mouth "You know what I wasn't going to do this because im not that kind of person but I wont to be able to go to sleep and not to be scared that your going to come and find me while im asleep I wont to be able to be with my fiancée without seeing your face. Yeah you hurd what I said fiancée yep im getting married" he looked shocked which made me laugh "What did you think after you did what you did no one would ever touch me well I guess you where wrong then weren't you" I lent forward and punched him in the face "You screwed me up you made me a person who I don't like to be" I punched him again He tired to stand up to fight back "I hate you I hate you with every sell im my body its like a passion… I will never forgive you for what you did but im letting it go I wont you to leave this town leave this country I don't wont to ever see your face because next time it wont be just him that's beating the living day light out of you it will be all of them" I pointed to all the boys around me he cringed when they all take a step forward

"Okay, Okay im going" he stood up and came to take a step towards me I didn't step back I wasn't scared of him. He lent down and whispered in my ear "Ill be back when you least expect me to be back ill be back. Be scared of me Claire be very scared of me" I take a step back and laughed

"No thanks I should be fine im happy I have people who love me and would throw them self's in front of a bus for me so you can come after me" I take a step back towards him "But you will never get me" I whispered

"What's going on out here- Oh my god Jason what happened" he flicked his head towards Embry she turned towards Embry "Why did you do that to my boyfriend?"

"Boy friend? Are you fuck kidding me your dating that ass hole" I said she turned and looked at me she take a step towards me

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Who the fuck am I? Im the one that's going to send your boyfriend to jail if he doesn't leave and never come back"

"Why? Why do you wont to send him to jail?"

"Because he be-"

"Claire" Demi said I turned and looked at her she shock her head no at me "Just leave, leave and make sure he leaves the country because that" I waved my hands towards him "Will be like a walk in the park compared to what could happen to him if he comes back" She screwed up her nose and step towards me and grabbed my shirt and pulled her self towards her self

"What the hell did he do to you to make you want to harm him like that" she said angry

"HE. RAPPED. AND. BEAT. ME" I said through my teeth. She let go of my t-shirt and stumbled back

"Your lying he would never do that" I cant believe that she would think I was lying I would never lie. I pulled my hair back and showed her the mark where I needed stitches

"Where he smacked my head against the ground" I grabbed her hand and put it against my ribs you could still feel the small bump where he had broken my rib "Where he hit me so hard the it knocked me to the ground and almost punctured my lung" I pointed to my eye "I had a black eye for weeks and bruises up and down my back. I had hand marks up and down my thighs. On my hips…." She shock her head still not believing me "Seth can you grab him please" I pointed to Jason he went over and grabbed his arms and held them down at his side. I walked over and lifted his shirt up to show the scar line on his chest. "From when I was trying to fight him of me… You can ask my brother how bad I looked he was the guy that found me scared with a baseball bat hoping that he wasn't going to come back I wanted to hide from the people I love because I was scared that they would hate me but they didn't they stuck by me from the moment I walked into my house they stayed by me when I screamed and yelled at them to leave me alone" I felt the tears spring to my eyes I turned to Quil "No matter how hard I pushed them away they stuck with me" I turned back to the girl "And he will do the same thing to you if you let him don't let him do it you're a beautiful person who doesn't need someone like that" I pointed to Jason "To make you an ugly person don't let him do it" Before I seen him coming I felt Jason's hands rap around my neck and lift me of the ground I seen everyone coming running I waved my hands for them to stop "Don't…. stay" I breathed out as best as I could but they kept coming "Trust… me" they all stopped and looked at Quil he looked over at me trying to find something in my face but he most not have found it and nodded

"You're a bitch Claire you lead me on you coursed me to do what I did" he loosened up a little "I hated my self after what I did to you" He let got fully but still had his hands on my neck "When I wake up next to you I seen what I did and I wanted to die I got up and went to the store to get you some Tylenol and so bandages and then I seen your brother and I got so angry. So I left and never looked back…. Im sorry Claire"

"Don't expect me to say its fine your forgiven because your not and I was serious about not wonting to see your face again because I don't so please just leave Jason" he snarled and looked at me angry but nodded and left. The poor girl was still standing there frozen looking at me I walked over to her and hugged her as soon as she felt me touch she started to cry and fell to the ground I couldn't hold her so I fell with her "What's your name Hun?" I asked

"Alex. Alexandra"

"Well Alex my names Claire. Im so sorry that you had to find out that way I just didn't wont the same thing to happen to you" she nodded and quickly stood up

"Im sorry I have to…" she looked at the people around here "Im so sorry" she ran to her car and got in and sped of

"Poor girl" Demi said

"I know im just glad that she knows" Ness said "Are you okay Claire" I turned and looked at her and started to feel dizzy I could fell all the panic that was meant to come earlier start to bring its self forward "Claire?"

"Claire? Babe are you okay" I turned and looked at Quil I felt like I was on auto pilot I seen everything go black then my head hit something hard I could hear people screaming around me calling my name but I couldn't respond

"Claire? Claire sweetie wake up don't you do this to us now" I hurd Embry

(SETH) "Claire wake up please I need you to help me Demi's pregnant and we wont you and Quil to be the god parents"

"What im pregnant" Emily said "and I wanted to ask Quil and Claire to be the god parents," I laughed slightly

"Claire did you just laugh?" I hurd Quil I felt his hand grab mine I gave it a squeeze "What the hell is going on?" he partly yelled

"Quil your shaking calm down you don't wont to phase with her around" I hurd Sam say

"Ness what's going on she looks like she's asleep her hearts slowed down but she just laughed it was more of a cough but it sounded like a laugh?"

"Guys stop the evil looks she will be fine her body has just gone into shock her brains trying to let her mind protect itself. Her bodies tired she will come out of it soon you just have to let her relax. Talk to her. Quil tell her how much you love her when you wont to get married where you wont to get married. Talk to her about stuff she did when she was a ki- Oh I wonder" I felt ness put her hand on my cheek I seen myself and saying something then I hurd my voice

"_No matter how many others I am with_

_You are the only one that I can think about_

_No matter how many others I kiss_

_Your lips are the only ones I want._

_No matter how many others I touch_

_Your body is the only one I dream of._

_No matter how many others want my heart_

_You are the only one I will give it to._

_No matter how many others want inside my soul_

_You're the only one I will open it to._

_No matter how many others there are_

_They will never compare to anything like you_"

She takes her hand of my face

"Do you remember that it was a beautiful poem Claire I should show it to Quil it is about him"

"You wrote a poem about me?" he voice sounded sweet but scared "When?"

"She wrote it after you left she made it seem like it wasn't you but I knew it was you I can read her like a book because she's a crap liar"

"No im not" I matted

"Claire?" I opened my eyes "Oh my god Claire. You have no idea how good it is to see those beautiful blue eyes"

"Thank you," I whispered I could see so much love in his eyes. I wasn't even standing and I still felt my legs wobble as if they were about to fall of. I grabbed Quil's shirt and pulled him on top of me and kissed him I hurd a bunch of giggles but ignored it. He pulled me tightly to his body but not tightly enough for me. After god knows how long I hurd some calling Quil's name

"Quil. Quil get of her she's still my niece remember," I giggled when he jumped up and toke a step back.

I stood up and stepped closer to Quil and wrapped my arms around his waist

"I maybe you niece but im over 18 and he's my fiancée which means if I wont to do this" I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him I pulled back before it got into something that it shouldn't I hurd a slight growl in Quil's chest I laughed and laid my head over his heart "I will. Uncle Sam" he smiled and wrapped his arms around Emily's waist but softly. At that moment I remembered that Emily and Demi said that they where pregnant. I squeaked and ran over to Demi and hugged her and then hugged Seth

"Oh my gosh you suck why did I have to practically pass out for me to find out you where pregnant?" I said giving them my best evil look Demi shrunk into Seth's side

"Sorry Claire I wanted to tell you but _HE_" she pointed at Seth "Told me I wasn't aloud to" I turned my evil look back to Seth

"Wait Cla-"

"Why? Yeah it still upsets me but doesn't mean that you should hide it from me I love these guys an-" I couldn't stay there I couldn't believe that Seth would hide that from me yeah it still upsets me that there is a HUGE chance that I couldn't have kids but that doesn't mean im going to hate my friends for it.

I turned around and stared to walk away

"Wait Claire listen to me" he grabbed my arm I spun around and looked at him

"NO!" I yelled "Leave me alone Seth I know what you where trying to do but I will not have my friends hiding their pregnancy away from me just because you wont to protect me from the hurt yeah it hurts its always going to hurt. But I can deal with it Seth. Do you think I would be living with Ness and Jake helping them out with the baby stuff if I couldn't handle it?"

"Im sorry Claire I just hate to see you so sad I know everyone hates to see you sad we seen what you where like for months after you found out that there was a chance you couldn't have kids and that ripped as all apart iam sorry" I knew what he was trying to say and I got that but it still hurt that they thought it was better to hide it from me I might never have a child of my own. I might never have a little boy or a little girl that would call me Momma and call Quil Daddy. I might not have that life. Ever.

But there was hope, as tiny as it was I wasn't going to give up and creating a baby has always been fun. Kind of.

A huge smile spread across my face

"What's that smile for?" Ness asked I was about to say it when I remembered Sam and Emily where around and a lot of guys I call brothers

"Ahh I tell you later" I giggled she smiled and nodded "Okay guys lets get home im getting cold. Ill see you guys tomorrow im gonna stay Quil's tonight we have to talk about a few things"

"Okay will meet at Nessie's at half 6 its gonna take awhile for as to get to the spa. And no one be late if your late we leave without you" Emily said we all laughed but nodded

"See you guys later Congrates to you guys about the baby don't hide things from me again okay ill be fine" I smiled and hugged them all "Thanks Claire" everyone got in their cars and drove off Quil and I got into his jeep before I even knew it was happening I started to cry I tried to stop them but I couldn't

"Aww Claire baby"

"Shsh don't just hold me" he nodded and pulled me to his chest and just held me for a long time

He didn't say anything he just let me sob until I began to mutter home

"My home or yours?"

"Yours" So he drove me home he kept one arm wrapped around me. The whole way, I fought for control. It seemed to be a doomed effort at first but I kept telling my self that as much as this was hurting me it was just as hard for Quil so I take a deep breath in and let myself calm down but I kept Quil's hold stay tight around me he was the only thing keeping me together "I love you Quilt Ateara… don't say anything back just leave it at I love you" I kissed his temple and moved as close as I could to him


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

Claire pov

I felt Quil arms wrap around me and pull me close to his chest

"I can walk Quil"

"I know baby. I'll just carry you to bed your tired" I nodded and let him carry me I didn't really won't to walk any way. He put me down and kissed his head

"I love you Claire Tricia Young"

". Yo te quiero. (I love you)

"Was that Spanish?" he looked confused

"Yep"

"I didn't know you knew Spanish"

"Edward tort me a few years ago when I need things to distract me he would teach me. I resisted my vowels in Spanish I'll say them in Spanish then say them in English so people know what im saying when we get married" A huge smile spread across his face

"When did you write your vowels?"

"About 4 years ago" He laughed

"You knew you were going to marry me then?"

"Of course I wasn't going to give up until you married me. I was going to do everything in my power. But I guess now I don't have to worry about that" he laughed and kissed me

"Love you"

"Love you to. Hey babe can I have that shirt you're wearing please."

"Ahh I guess. Why?"

"Just give it" he laughed and take it of it was a button down shirt it was the one I brought him for Ness and Jakes wedding

He toke it off and gave it to me. I smiled and turned around and put my back to him

"Can you unzip me please?"

"What?" he gasped

"Come on Quil its not like it's the first time you would have seen me naked" _(Okay I just wont to say I think I made it seem like that they had already had sex when they hadn't this is there first time together P.S I didn't write this lemon a friend of mine did )_

"Claire the first time I seen you naked you had just taken of your shirt to show everyone that you where covered in bruises" you could here the anger in his voice

"I know im sorry. Can you just UN zip me please I do not wont to sleep in this dress all night" hurd a small laugh behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled and laid my head against his chest. He kissed my neck

"Im going to go for a shower why don't you get some sleep you have a long day tomorrow with the Den mothers. And you have to get up early." I nodded and he unzipped my dress his fingers lingered on my skin as he was unzipping me I felt a shiver run down my spine. I moaned when he stopped "ive gotta- yep" he quickly ran out of the room I laughed and let the dress drop to the floor as I was putting his shirt on I hurd him coming back in "I forgot m-"

_**Okay I just wont to tell you that there is a lemon here so if you don't wont to read it scroll down to where it say WOW**_Quil's pov

Her skin felt like silk against my hands it was amazing. I felt my body start to react "Ive gotta-" Ive gotta what, what do I say 'Oh Claire ive got a hard on going on here some im just going to leave' Right "Yep" I walked out of the room and went to the bathroom I laid my head against the wall. I felt my body relax. I went over to turn the shower on when I realized that I had left my clothes in the room. I grunted and walked back to the room I opened the door "I forgot m-" I cut myself of watching Claire putting my shirt on she looked amazing she looked. God words could describe how beautiful she looked gorges

I walked over to her and kissed her

I moved my hand so that it cupped the back of her head, holding her firmly to me. Claire froze for a second before relaxing and leaning into me. I slid my tongue out to run across the line of her closed lips. She parted them with a sigh. My tongue immediately sought entrance into her sweet mouth and her tongue met mine. I felt my heart pound as I heard Claire's breathing speed up.

Claire wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned back towards the bed. I followed her as she fell against the bed. I pulled my lips from her mouth and moved them down to kiss along her neck. She threw her head back, giving me better access to the area. I could feel her breasts press into my naked chest.

My trembling hands had a mind of their own. One hand went to her shirt and covered her breast. I heard Claire moan slightly as I cupped her.

Worried that I was pushing her before she was ready, I asked,

"Claire, are you okay with this?" I started to remove my hand. Claire took control of the situation, grabbing my hand and putting it back against her body. That was all the encouragement I needed. I began to move my thumb back and forth across the pointed peak that was now pushing up against her shirt. Her breast pressed against my hand as she arched her back slightly. I bent my head and suckled her, my teeth grazing against the point revealed through her shirt.

"Quil" Claire moaned.

I felt her tug on the back of my hair and I slowly lifted my head. Oh God, what had I done? Had I gone too far? When I looked into Claire's eyes, my heart sped up even faster. Her eyes were lit with the same fiery desire that I felt myself.

Claire took my hand and put it on the hem of her shirt. With shaking hands, I pulled gently up and took her shirt off. Her bra was wet where I had had my mouth on her. I placed my thumb and index finger over the peak, squeezing gently. Claire's back came off the bed. I took the opportunity to reach around and unclasp her bra. I slowly drew the straps down. I felt like I was opening a present and I wanted to savor it. I had waited 17 years for this moment. I was not about to rush anything.

Her bra was soon off and I sat back to stare at what was revealed. Granted I had seen Claire's breasts before, but I had never taken the time to admire them. Her breasts were not too big or too small. They fit her body perfectly. My eyes slowly traveled down, taking in her narrow waist and her small belly. I gently pushed her back against the pillows and kissed her belly button before working my way up to her breasts again. Claire stiffened. I knew why. The last lips on her naked body like this had tortured her. Had hurt her.

"Claire baby we don't have to do this" I felt Claire's body relax under mine.

"No im fine keep going" I checked her face to makes sure she wasn't lying but she wasn't

I bent my head and began to worship each breast in turn. I ran my tongue over her left nipple, encircling it, before pulling on it gently with my lips. My hand mimicked my mouth as it worked on her other breast.

Claire was making interesting noises at the back of her throat that were driving me crazy. I switched my attention to her other breast, before making my way back up to her mouth. I licked along her lips again. They opened immediately. Claire's tongue meshed with mine. She tasted so incredible. I could not get enough of her. My wandering hand made its way to the top of her panties and slowly slid underneath

"If you're uncomfortable with anything, tell me. I don't wont to push you into anything" she shook her head and kissed me

"Im ready for this Quil I wont to take this step with you. Please don't stop"

I moved my hand down I could feel her heat calling to me temptingly. Carefully, I let my fingers run along the middle of her desire, pressing in slightly. Claire's shaking hands grasped my shoulders, her nails digging into my skin. I could feel her womanly bud. I ran my thumbnail back and forth over the area. I continued the movement repeatedly. Claire's hips began to move and match the movement of my fingers. I kept it up until Claire arched her back and cried out my name. I lowered my body so that it was gently resting against hers. I knew that she felt my hardness through my clothes from the way her eyes flamed. I rocked against her several times and her hips matched my every movement.

I reached for my pants and slid them off. I heard Claire gasp and I froze. She was looking down at my man hood .A common issue for all the wolves was our size. Every part of our body was overly proportioned. I did not want Claire to be frightened, but I didn't know how much longer I could last either.

I took one of her hands and placed it on the pillow where I interlaced my fingers with hers. I kissed her cheek and worked my way down to her chest then back up to her ear and nibbled on it lightly she forgot about what she was doing at that moment. I moved so I was between her legs. Claire's other hand grabbed my arm. I placed myself at her entrance. Her welcoming warmth beckoned me. I entered as gently as I could. I wanted to shout as I felt myself become enveloped by her. I pushed a little further. She was so incredibly warm and very tight. She moaned out my name it made me thrust hard into her. I thrusted repeatedly. When I reached heaven, Claire was right there with me. I smiled down at her and kissed every place that I could reach

WOW

"I love you" I whispered between kisses

"It doesn't count when im naked babe" I looked her up and down

"Oh it defiantly counts when you're naked" she laughed and smacked my arm

"Your such a guys guy" I laughed and looked at her confused

"You love it when chick are naked its fun for you"

"Oh. Well how many people do you know that don't like to see a girl naked?"

"2 people actually"

"What really?"

"Yeah. My two gay friends such a cute couple. You should remember them Jared and Robert?"

"Those to guys that always drop you home from school?"

"Yeah. How did you not know they where gay they where hitting on you all the time" Hold up hitting on me really

"Really am I that good looking? You know that kind of freaks me out"

"Oh yeah what ever it just gives you a boost to your already over-inflated ego, and your giant fat head. It's a wonder you can walk through doors."

"Ouch. That wasn't nice."

"Aww poor Quil. And any way you started it"

"Your maturity is just dazzling me"

"Yeah you will be dazed when I smack you over the head with something" I laughed

"Yeah like I would feel it"

"Shut up and go to sleep Quil" I laughed and laid down next to her pulling her close to me "Thank you" she whispered

"For what?"

"For asking before you did anything if it was any other guy he wouldn't have asked. Yo te quiero. Forever that"

"I would never do anything to hurt you Claire"

"I know I just wanted to say thank you" I kissed her neck and pulled her tightly to my chest.

Not long later I was asleep. I was asleep for a few hours when I woke up, I rolled over expecting to see Claire laying next to me but she wasn't there "Claire" nothing I got up and throw some sweats on "Claire, Claire?" still nothing I walked down the hall to the lounge room when I seen a small figure laying outside on the grass. Claire? I quickly ran out there "Claire?" her head flu up towards my voice I let out a the breath that I didn't even know I was holding

"Quil?"

"Yeah. What are you doing out here?"

Claire's POV

I was lying in bed next to Quil my future husband when I felt the tears start to come again. I knew that I could not stay here next to Quil because he will think that he did something wrong. I pulled his arms away slowly trying not to wake him, grabbed my panties and shirt, put them on, and walked out of the room. The father I walked away from Quil the stronger the tears got.

I did not wont him to hear me so I went out back I got a few feet when I dropped to my knees and just let all the tears fall. It was tears for the rape, the beatings, the babies, the losing my family not having talked to them for so long my mum and brothers trying to get in contact with me to help me but ignoring them. The pain the anger that I felt came bursting up with my tears I started to punch the ground as hard as I could after every hit I felt my body slowly start to let things free I didn't feel so much pressure on my shoulders any more. Every time I was hitting it, it was releasing some of that pain and anger.

After god knows how long of me hitting the ground I finally just stopped and dropped to the ground. I was looking up at the stars when I hurd my name it sounded like Quil

"Claire?" my head flu up at the sound of his voice

"Quil?"

"Yeah. What are you doing out here?"

"Just looking up at the stars doing some thinking. Did I wake you?"

"No I just wake up and you weren't there I panicked a little I was pretty sure I went to sleep with you next to me" I smiled

"Yeah im sorry honey I think that was a dream I slept on the couch last night"

"Oh ha, ha but im pretty sure it wasn't a dream. If it was it was a DAM good dream" he laughed and kissed my head I pushed his head away

"Jackass"

"You love me"

"Yeah to much"

"What where you out here thinking about?"

"Nothing that I haven't dealt with now. All though you grass was the one that take most of the force" I laughed

"What?" he sounded confused

"Oh ahhh ill just start from the beginning " he nodded. Pulled him down to lie next to me I put my head on his chest and listened to his heart "Okay im just going to tell you the short version. I woke up crying for god knows what and I knew that I didn't wont you thinking that you did it so I quickly got out and came out here I came out a fell to the ground and started to hit it as hard as I could. It was all the anger and frustration that was in me just flowed out and I take it out on your poor grass. Sorry" I patted it "And that's when you came out I had just finally clasped and started to look at the stars when you came out. You know you always seem to have grate timing" he laughed

"I try" I giggled, "Come on let go back inside"

"No I wont to stay out here I like it out here. Please"

"Sure baby let me get a couple of blanket that we can lay on" he got up and left 5 minutes later he came back with the blankets that where on his bed. And two pillows

"I don't need a pillow I have my big teddy bear for that" he laughed and laid down next to me it wasn't long before we where both asleep.

"Claire" I felt someone shaking me "Claire. Quil. People wake up" I groaned and slowly opened my eyes to see all the girls standing there "Morning Claire" a small blush spread across my face when I remembered where Quil and I where

"Just 1 second" I sat up and slapped Quil's chest. He quickly sat up and looked at me "Morning baby. With have company" he frowned and looked around he laughed when he seen the girls standing around us "What time is it?" I asked

"7 we waited for you we where going to leave when we realized the whole reason where going to a spa is because of you"

"Sorry guys I had a ruff night" I got up and started to walked inside when I hurd Quil and Ness say

"Claire where's that blood coming from?" I looked down and seen blood on my hands and Quil's shirt

"Oh shit babe im sorry" he looked at me confused "I got blood on you shirt"

"I don't care where's the blood coming from?" he jumped up and ran over to me

"I don't know" I lowed my voice "I do but I don't want to sat it around these guys" he nodded "Hey guys did you bring me some clothes" I asked

"Yeah by the bathroom" I grabbed Quil's hand and pulled him with me I hurd a bunch of sinkers coming from behind me I flipped them of and kept going.

When I got to the bathroom, I grabbed the bag and got in pulling Quil with me. I started to change when Quil spoke up

"Claire what's that blood from?" he had concern thick in his voice

"From my hands" he looked at me confused I put my jeans on, went over to the sink, and cleaned the blood of you could see the cuts on them "last night when I was punching the ground there where sticks under my hands. They would brake and cut me I didn't even know I couldn't feel it Quil I couldn't feel the pain. That scares me a little"

"Claire that doesn't mean anything. Well it does it means that you have been through a lot of pain and this is nothing compared to that" he grabbed my hands and kissed each knuckle "I love you Claire"

"Love you to" I kissed him quickly, grabbed my shirt, and put it on "What are you going to do today?"

"Oh properly go back to sleep till about 12 then I gotta get up and grab the food for poker with the boys we all knew we would moody without you girls so we decided to do something to distract us till you guys get back."

"Aww my poor baby" I wrapped my arms around his neck "I promise I will make you dinner tomorrow night just you and me ill turn all the phones of lock all the doors so we can have some Quil and Claire time"

"Well I would defiantly like that and I look forward to it" I smiled and gave him a quick kiss

"Ill see you at jakes when I get back?"

"Yep ill be there ready and waiting to pick you up"

"Oh so im stay here again tonight."

"Hell yes" I laughed I let him go and quickly ran out to the car I looked back and Quil was standing at the door. I blow him a kiss

"Call me"

"Stalk you" I laughed and got in the car

"Hey guys"

"Hey Claire." They all said, "How was your night?" Ness asked

"Awesome we slept under the stars. Had a good talk, had sex for the first time since we have been together" the car quickly stopped and they all turned to look at me. I small blush rushed to my cheeks

"What the first time"

"Yep the very first time together"

"Awww" they all sounded like we did yesterday when we hugged Embry and Brady

"Aw guys come on don't do that. I know you wont details but your not going to get any from me ask your men later im pretty sure if Quil phases. Then he wont be able to hide it and he will let it flow, everyone will know every single detail" I shivered great my brother my cousins and my uncle get to see me have sex GRATE

"If it makes you feel better Claire. The first time I told Jake that I wanted to have sex he had just phased" I laughed

"What?"

"Oh ahhh well Jake and I where at his place and make out and i was getting all hot and bothered and so was he when we both hurd the howl. He apologized, and jumped up and started to run outside when I screamed 'Jacob Black you better get back here and have sex with me before I take car of it myself'. And next thing I see is Jacob wolf come trotting back into the house, which by the way I don't know he even got into the house but he did, and he had his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. He was winning I knew the pack could see so I started to take of my pants then next thing I know human Jakes there. I found out later that it was just Collin letting his anger go because his **IMPRINT" **She turned and looked at Kelly "Told everyone that she had a boyfriend and might I add that she was only 7" I laughed

"Where was I when all that happened" I asked

"That was the weekend Quil take you out to the lake house"

"Oh he did that ever month for a day or two" they smiled and nodded we all started to go quite and relaxed I guess we all had a ruff night last night

I fixed up my belt (**Please don't try this at home it is dangers and your not meant to do it but its my story and te people aren't actually doing it in real life**) and laid my head and Nessie's lap. She let out a small laugh and stroked my hair

"Go to sleep Claire ill wake you up when we get there" I nodded and with in 5 minutes I was out like a light

_**PLEASE, PLEASE review it means a lot I know there a few people out there that are following they keep getting sent to my email when that happens but you wont review PLEASE review it will only take to 30 seconds PLEASE **___


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

"Claire, Claire wake up sleeping beauty where here" I groaned

"5 more minutes mummy" she laughed and pinched my arm "Hey no need to pinch" I sat up right "You didn't need to do that I was just getting you prepared for what your going to have to go through with that baby of yours" I rubbed her belly

"Well she had her aunty to help her out with that all her bad habits" Well all gasped, turned, and looked at Ness

"Your having a girl" Emily asked

"Yeah Jake and I found out the week I figured you guys would have known by now with the pack in Jake's head and all"

"No Sam hasn't said anything about the boys lately"

"Neither has Paul" Rachel said

"Or Quil" I said

"Collin hasn't and he's always with me"

"Seth hasn't said anything and he usually comes in telling me that he seen Quil thinking dirty things about his little sister" I laughed and put my head down to hide the blush

"So your telling me that nun of our men have said a word to us about things while they have been on patrol?" Kelly asked all of us we all shock our heads "Oh they are so going to pay for this" I laughed

"What are you going to do to them?" I asked

"I don't know give me sometime and ill have something so perfect so diabolical" oh crap this is going to be bad maybe I could do something to make her forget cause when she gets her plans in her head they are really good but really bad

"Come one guys lets get inside and relax" We all got out of the car and started to walk in the door when we hurd Emily's name. We spun around and see Alisha and Audrey standing there

"Oh hey guys I didn't think you would make it" Emily said hugging them. Ness put her hand on mine

'_After you left last night they came out of the restaurant and Embry and Brady asked them out them begged us to invite them to our girls day so we can tell them how awesome they are. Are you okay with this? I know it's meant to be your day"_

"Of course trust me its fine" I walked over to the girls and introduced my self "Hi guys im Claire" they put there hands out and shock mine "I didn't get to meet you last night I left early with my fiancée. You must be Audrey and Alisha. I think my brothers asked you out last night. They both rang me like girls that they are and told me" they both blushed "Oh you like them back Awwwwwwwww." They blushed harder "Don't worry about it between you and me there somewhat REALLY hard not to love. You can even ask theses guys they new who they wanted to be with just by first glance"

"So your saying if I where to say I feel this HUGE connection with Embry that it would be okay" Audrey asked oh god please let this be his imprint he never told me who's was who's

"I don't know who asked you out"

"Embry"

"Then yes that connection you feel to him he feels right back" she smiled and looked at her sister "Watch this" I turned to Emily "Hey aunt Em how long did you know Uncles Sam before you knew that there was a connection there?"

"If I remember 2.2 seconds" I laughed

"What about you Demi?"

"It take im looking me deep in the eyes for me to know that I was in love with him. We got married with in a week and we have been happy ever since"

"See perfect match. Take Quil and I for a second I have known him since I was 2 years old been in love with him since I was 15 but we have only been together for the last 5 months and where getting married. Don't fight those feelings that you have don't feel like your just being a stupid girl because your not. And don't push them away because it will hurt you not they will hurt you but the pain of hem being away for to long with hurt you" they smiled and hugged me

"Thank you Claire this really put our minds in perspective"

"Any time. Lets get inside and get our girls day on"

**** A few hours later*****

"Hey guys I have to bee some where for a little while I promise ill be back to pick you up soon I just really need to go"

"Where you going Claire?" Ness asked

"Doctor" I whispered loud enough that only she would hear it

"Why" she mouthed back

"Come with me and find out" she nodded and got up

"Guys im gonna go with Claire ill see you when we get back"

"Oh okay then. See you later" Emily said all the girls waved and we left

"So Claire are you going to tell me why where going to the doctors?"

"Ahh yeah I guess im going to see if I can find out if I have kids"

" Oh okay. Are you sure, you wont to do this?"

"Yep have to get it over with. At least then ill know. Then ill know to call of the wedding before it gets to serious"

"Wait. What call of the wedding? Why?"

"Because I can't let Quil stay with me knowing that we might not be able to have kids. He wants kids I know that he's told me that he would love to have kids some time in the future. I don't wont us to turn out like mum and dad. Mum found out she cant have kids adopted my brothers but it pushed them apart not being able to have kids of there own. Then they got a divorcé"

"But your mum got pregnant with you"

"Yeah by a complete flock"

"But she still had a baby Claire. The doctors said that there wasn't a chance that she could but she did. Yeah it take her a really long time but she had a baby"

"But I don't wont it to be that way I don't wont to be told that I don't wont to put Quil through that I know it will be so hard for him" We pulled into the doctors office

"Okay Claire snap out of it" she slapped my arm "Quil loves you he will do anything for you. Okay yeah he might be upset that he can't have kids but that wont matter to him he loves you its not going to matter"

"As much as I wont to believe that im not sure. Lets just get inside and figure all of this stuff out please" she nodded and hugged me

"Love you cc"

"Love you to Ness"

I pulled back, take a deep breath in, and stepped out of the car as. I did I didn't se the pot hole and stood right on the edge of it because as I turned I fell in a hurd a crack and then pain shoot up my legs. I screamed out in pain

"Claire" I hurd Ness next to me "What's wrong what did you do?"

"You didn't hear that snap I hurd that and im not a _vampire_" I whispered. She laughed

"I did I just figured it was something else sorry"

"Its okay just help me inside" She laughed and helped me up thank god for vampire strength, Ness sat me down on the chair in the waiting room and went to the desk

"Hi there should me an appointment here for Claire young with doctor Cullen"

"Yes the doctor is waiting for you"

"Oh its not me its my friend over there" she looked over her shoulder at me then looked around "Do you think I could borrow that wheelchair over there. She broke her ankle coming in here" she stopped up and grabbed it and rolled it over to me

"Hi miss young do you think you could get into here" I nodded and did a little hobble into it

****Hour and a half later****

"Okay Claire you are good to go the test results should come in by tomorrow. Ill give you call

"Okay thanks Dr Cullen"

"It will probably be between 12 and 5. and how many times have I told you Carlie" I smiled and shrugged

"Okay thank you. If I don't answer just leave a message" He smiled and hugged Nessie's i and i

I stood up and hobbled out of there with my big boot that I have to wear

"Ill drive Claire I don't think you would be able to if you tried" I stuck my tongue out at her

*****Home Time. Kelly's plan goes into play not bad just WEIRD****** Nessie's POV******

I put my Bluethooth set on and conferences call all the girls

"Claire? Emily? Kelly? Rachel? Demi?"

"Here"

"Here"

"Hell yeah im here"

"Here"

"Here"

"Okay it on speaker so ready to scar the crap out of them" Kelly said

"You know this is kind of mean where making it seem like you guys are all dead and are back as ghosts"

"I know but its funny"

"Okay but if they get mad it's your fault Kelly"

"Yeah, Yeah they can't do anything"

"Yeah Colin wont you his imprint"

"My point exactly"

"Claire do you wont me to tell Quil that you're at home and just not tell him about your leg"

"Yeah ill have to deal with it later" I got out of the car and pulled my hair down and around my ear so you couldn't see anything there

When I opened the door I seen the boys sitting at the table laughing and playing poker

"Hey babe" Jake said he stood up but I waved my hand

"Stay play your game I need to pee the babies on my bladder" he laughed and sat back down I went upstairs and went into Claire's old room

"Where is that bag Claire?"

"Under the bed if Quil asks why your giving it to him tell him that its something that I can wear that would make him smile like 5 year old on Christmas morning''

"Okay" I laughed and went down stairs and throw the bag at Quil

"Hey Ness what's this"

"Some of Claire's stuff you can carry it for her out to the car"

"Where is she?"

"Im right here Quil" his head snapped up and looked around he looked over at me confused

"Where?"

"Right here next to Ness" I held in my laugh when he looked scared. HE turned and looked at the boys

"God help me you guys hurd that as well?"

"Yeah we hurd her" Seth said. You could hear in his voice that he was freaked out

"Aww Seth baby what's wrong."

"Demi?"

"Hey babe. How you doing at poker. You bring any money home with us tonight?"

"Ahhh…. Yes?"

"Ness what the hell is going on where are girls?" Sam asked. He had a little anger in his voice

"Sam Jonathan Uley you apologize to Ness for that angry tone look at Jake Glaring at you" I giggled she knew all these boys so well

"Sorry Nessie" I smiled and curtsied

"Okay before we get into where the hell is my imprint thing. How did it go with our imprints today" Embry said. He pointed to him self and Brady

"Good actually there really cool chick's you owe Claire BIG though and when I say BIG I mean BIG"

"Oh okay but what did she do?"

"Oh she got Audrey to admit that she and her sister and madly in love with you guys that they feel this crazy connection with you but they where freaked out about why and we told them our stories"

"Yeah like Seth and I how quickly we got together," Demi said

"Or Sam and I not the whole story of course just how we new our feeling by first glance"

"Oh yeah and Jake and I. You know Claire saved your ass from being in pain from not seeing your imprint because they where going to leave and not see you guys again because they thought it was stupid to feel this way" Embry looked Scared

"How? What did she say?" I looked over at Quil he looked pained

"How much pain that she was in for that long time that she was away from Quil and how much she knew she loved him even if he didn't love her back and to let those feelings that hey have run free to express them not hide them. By the end of the day all they where talking about where you guys asking us questions. Mostly Claire because she said that you where her brothers, that you where dorks but your really hard not to love" I seen Quil opening that bag "Quil what's in that bag will make you smile like 5 year old on Christmas morning and you really don't wont to open it in front of everyone" I seen a small blush run up his face

"Claire?"

"Yeah?"

"Is she serious?"

"Oh very" Sam stood up to grab the bag "Touch that bag Uncle Sam ill hit you so hard with a bat you will still be hurt in a week" he scrunched his nose and sat back down

"Thank you Claire" Brady and Embry said

"Your welcome and I wont some Chocolate. And your help when Quil gets home and looks at me"

"Oh a 4 way AWSOME" Embry said

"Ewww Embry no not that you will just have to help him if he gets angry and phases"

"Ahh okay" Everyone looked at Quil confused then looked up at me

"Okay I cant take this anymore. What the hell is going on Ness" Jake said I laughed and went and sat down on his lap I laid my head on Jakes shoulder with my ear right next to his

"Kelly?" Collins head snapped around and looked at me

"Yeah" I felt Jake flinch then look around as then looked down at me, HE grabbed my hair and pulled it back and seen the head peace. I hurd a bunch of growls come around the table

"Wow, wow down, boys" they all laughed

"Down boys? What do you take us for - some kind of dogs?" Jake said

"Oh shush. All of you get out of my house. Embry Brady make sure you go with Quil she was serious when she said she will need your help" I hurd Claire clear her throat" He was frowning at me "Just let them go with you Quil they wont stay to long they will have to see there imprints sooner or later"

***Claire POV***

"It was so funny sitting here listening to them freak out trying to figure out where the voices where coming from

"Okay Claire there gone. You know he's going to be pissed that we didn't call him when it happened right?"

"When what happened? Are you okay Claire?" Jacob said

"Im fine Jake I was just at the doctors and I broke my ankle no biggy"

"No biggy are you serious Claire you broke your ankle and didn't call Quil I think if I was in Quil's place and you guys id call when Ness got hurt I would be so pissed at you" I hurd a small kissing noise on the other end of the phone

"Come on guys stop that im still here. In addition, yes I know Jake but I didn't wont him to panic and ran here then I wouldn't have been able to take my tests"

"What test?"

"Tests to find out if she can have kids or not" Ness said

"Oh Claire I didn't know you where doing that?"

"Yeah no one did the only people that know are you 2 and Carlie. So no telling any one till I get the results so ill ring you tomorrow when I find out" I hurd laughing come from the door "Gotta go guys I think Quil's here ill talk to you later. Love you. Bye"

"Love you to Claire BYE" I hung up and quickly covered my foot up with the blanket

The door opened and Quil walked in flanked By Brady and Embry

"Hi guys"

"Hi Claire" Brady said

"Hey Cc" Embry said

"Hey babe" Quil lent down and kissed my head "Did you have fun today" He put my bag down next to him

"Yeah for the first couples of hours then not so good"

"What happened?"

"Okay" I take a deep breath in "I went to the doctors today with Ness" I seen his nose moving around he must be sniffing

"Is that way I can smell Carlie?"

"Yeah"

"What's that smell I smell something different?" Embry asked he came closer and lend down to my leg "What's under the blanket Claire?"

"Lift it up and have look" Quil went to go grab it but I quickly put my hand in the way "Before you look know I love you and im REALLY sorry I didn't call you and ill explain later why I was there" he nodded and lifted the blanket of. I hurd 3 different growl's

"What the fuck Claire?" I winced at the anger but love in Quil's voice

"It was an accident I got out of the car at the doctors and I didn't realize I had stood on ht edge of the pot hole so when I closed the door and turned a little my ankle twisted and it snapped" He winced like it was his leg that I broke

"Fuck Claire you scared the crap out of me" Embry said hugging me you think he would be a little gentle but Noooo

"Sorry Em"

"Its okay Cc." He kissed my head stepped back so Brady could hug me

"By the way Claire thanks again and we didn't get you treats but we promise to bring them to you tomorrow" I laughed

"It okay. You guys can go now it looks like he will be okay" They nodded and slapped Quil on the back and left

Once the door closed Quil lifted me up and sat down and pulled me onto his lap

I looked up at Quil's expression. It was half horrified, half pained. His eyes, directed at my leg he had tha look like he was the one that did this. I bit my lip. I wanted to kiss the face off him for being so bloody cute when he was upset

"What's wrong baby?" I asked

"Im so sorry"

"For what baby"

I'm supposed to protect you from getting hurt. If you ever got badly hurt, it would be the worst thing ever to happen to me. But you did get hurt and I wasn't there to help you and that hurts me" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him it take him a minute for him to respond but he did

"This wasn't your fault I decide to go to the doctors I decide to park where I did not you. So don't blame your self please" he shrugged but nodded

"So I think its time you explain why you where at the doctors" he said into my neck. I nodded and got up of his lap and sat on the table in front of us and put my leg up on his knee

"Okay so you know how. I said I wanted to get to tests done to see if I could have kids?"

"Yeah" He looked confused for a second then realized what I was going to say "Oh"

"Yep Ness came with me just incase I got bad news right then"

"Soooooo?" he asked. I laughed

"I don't find out till tomorrow Carlie's going to ring me and tell me the news he fast tracked it just for me" he nodded I slowly went to stand up when I remembered that I had to ring he girls and tell them how it went "Ill kiss you in a sec I have to make a call." I grabbed my phone and did the conference call again. They picked the phone up at the same time

"Hello" Kelly

"Hey Claire" Demi

"Claire" Rachel

"Chi Chi" Nessie

"Hey Hun" Emily

"Hey guys where on conference with everyone well apart from Kim and they twins but that's cause of basic reasons" I giggled "I just wanted to call and tell you everything cool he wasn't to bad" I turned to Quil "He was mad at first then he did the hole blame thing. I owe you 20 bucks Ness. But you know me kissed him and made him shut up" He glared at me. I let out a giggle "I think it was more he wanted to know why I was at the doctors in the first place I think I freaked him out thinking that I was sick or something but im healthy as a wolf" The girls laughed at me lame joke and Quil rolled his eye. "Okay guys ill see you in a few days I promised Quil will stay in the house for a few days just him and I where going to kick Embry and Brady out."

"We don't need to kick the out any way they will be watching their imprints we all do it if where not around you guys for the night we stay a far and listen to your breathing its our way of making sure your okay" o\i laughed

"Well Jake sorry I take it back. That is the creepiest thing you do"

"What?" I hurd the phone being passed around "Give it Ness"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"NESS" I screamed

"No"

"Yes"

"NO JACOB BLACK"

"OKAY THAT'S IT I LOVE YOU NESS AND ILL SEE YOU AND A FEW DAYS. You to girl's ill talk to you in a few days don't bother ringing cause im turning the phones of and pulling them out of the wall if its an emergency you know what you have to do to get a hold of me. Love you" I hung up before they could say anything I turned it off and shoved it between the cushions on the couch. I plopped down next to Quil and laid my legs on his lap

"So Mr. Ateara. What are we going to do tonight?"

"Well future Mrs. Ateara I was thinking that we could go get some movies then go to the store and buying a bunch of food that's going to last as a few days"

"Well lets go and do that" I wasn't paying attention, so when Quil grabbed me suddenly I nearly shrieked out loud. Before I could say anything to protest, Quil had collapsed on the lounge, and seated me on his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist. Then I didn't feel like protesting. I leaned into him and he kissed my cheek

"Should you be walking around?" I laughed

"Properly not. But I'm not a baby" I snapped at him

"I know you're not a baby but you're my baby and I wont to take care of you" Well. I couldn't argue with him when he said things like that. I felt guilty for snapping at him.

"Fine" I sighed. "Go" I stood up and started to walk towards the bedroom

"Claire" I kept walking "Claire!" I spun around shocked

"What Quil" I whispered. I knew he would hear me

"What's really wrong you have been like this you have been happy then you where jumpy then you just start crying. Claire is there something more you wont to talk about maybe the wedding maybe, about us."

"No" I lend up against the wall and slid down to the ground "No Quil, no, no, no" I felt the tears start to run down my cheek. He ran over and sat down in front of me, I grabbed his hands and pulled him closer until his head was lying on my lap. "Quil I love you im not going to take back anything about the wedding we have only been engaged for 24 hours. Hell ive wanted to marry for a long time now GOD I have a dress already I got it when Ness got married. What is going on with me has nothing to do with you and how I feel about you. It has to do with a lot of stuff that im dealing with now. It will take awhile for me to go back to the old Claire but I will get there some day. I just need time. However, I don't wont you to feel like you need to tip toe around me because that's not what I wont. I wont you to treat me like normal Claire like how we where with or friendship. Of course its going to be friends with benefits but it will be OUR friends with benefits" he laughed and stood up and pulled me with him

"Okay then I will treat you as normal as possible"

"Thank you"

"But for tonight you are coming out with me we are going to go and get what we need and im going to piggy back you around"

"Yay"

So it turns out you cant hide things from the people you love and the people that love you no matter how hard you try you cant push your feelings away you need to let them free show people you are weak sometimes you cant always be this hard core person that everyone sees you as. It can always be hard to be who your are but just try I try and I try and sometimes it comes to no end but it is good in every way :) but just show it show that side to you don't be afraid because if your afraid its going to end bad it always does.

_**I guess that little thing at the end was more for me then the story. This story has a lot of meaning to me because some of it is based on my life what ive been through so yeah. Tell me what you think please I know there spelling and stuff but I just wont to say different country different grammar and stuff so im sorry **_


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

Dreaming

"Aww babe this is amazing thank you" Quil smiled and lend across the little table in the lounge and kissed me

"That's okay. It was a little hard at first hobbling around but it got easier"

"Why are you sitting all the way over there come sit next to me and eat" I smiled and pushed my plate next to his I seen him eyeing it up

"Touch my plate and ill brake your fingers"

"Oh yeah right like it would matter to me you know I will be fine in about half an hour"

"Fine ill just do something else later something that you're going to hate" I raised my eyebrows at him. He started to laugh then stopped abruptly

"Your joking right" I got up, went around the table, sat down on his lap, kissed is cheek and whispered

"Maybe, maybe not" I sat down next to him and started to eat my dinner when Quil spoke up

"Claire I was wondering if you would like to move in with me" I looked at him shocked

"Are you sure"

"Hell yes"

"I would love to then" I grabbed his face and kissed him. He pushed me backwards and kept kissing me we completely forgot our food. I opened my leg a little and let him lay between them to make it easier to kiss me until the phone starting to ring rudely interrupting us. I had forgot that I plugged it back in today for when, Carlislerings. Quil got up to answer it but I grabbed his arm "Don't worry about it, it will go to answering machine" he sat back down and waited for it to stop ringing when it did the phone made a binge noise and you could hear what they where saying

"Hey Quil and Claire. Ness told me that you would be here and that you wouldn't answer so im just going to leave a message" I started to panic Quil must have felt it because he grabbed my hand and pulled me close "I got your test results back. There all good there is a definite chance that you can have a baby. Congratulations. Oh yeah and I figured you would wont to go on the pill so if Jake did what I asked they should be on your front door step right no. but hey take awhile to work so just use a condom for a few days" I looked at Quil confused then stood up and went to the door I hurd, Carlisle saying goodbye I opened the door and seen Jake standing there. He jumped back shocked

"Hi" I said laughing

"Hey Claire bear" he passed me a little package "From, Carlisle" I smiled and his nervousness

"I know. Do you wont to come in I just made some butter chicken and there's plenty there"

"Ahh no. no thanks I better get back to Ness she's-" **Bang, bang **"I don't wont to be-" **Bang, bang**

End of dream

I was pulled out of my dream with loud banging on the door I rolled over and looked at Quil and I could see that he was still asleep that boy could sleep through a boom going of in this room and still not wake up. **Bang, bang **I grounded and got out of bed I grabbed my robe from of the floor and put it on while hobbling to the door to answer it I looked out the pep hole and seen my mother standing out there

"Shit" I whispered. I opened the door "Hi mum what are you doing here this early?"

"I have come to get you Claire I wont you to come home with me"

"What?" I take a step back from her

"You belong at home with your family Claire not here with this, this pedophile" I gasped

"Are you kidding me? Are you serious"

"Claire come now" mum stepped forward and grabbed my arm I tried to pull my arm out but she had a good grip on it

"Mum let me go please I don't wont to go im happy here im happy with Quil where getting married"

"NO YOUR NOT" Her grip got tighter I let out a shriek

"Mum let me go your hurting me"

"Ill let go when you promise to come with me and promise never to see this man again"

"NO"

"YES"

"She said no Jenna please let her go"

"No you stay away from us or I will call the police"

"To my own house don't you think that would be a bit hard to explain?"

"Mum what's wrong with you?"

"What wrong with me what's wrong with you how could you leave like you did and your brothers and i haven't hurd from you in months"

"Maybe that because you all but kicked me out of the house and I didn't wont to stay around where you didn't make me feel welcome in the house"

"That was because you had been lying to me for months Claire"

"No I wasn't why would I lie"

"Because you where"

"I wasn't lying to you Quil and I got together at my birthday party we didn't do anything before that. Yeah we where both madly in love with each other but we where both to stupid to do something if somethin had been going on with Quil and I before that i would have told you or at the least I would have told Jessie"

"Then why are you getting married so soon" She let go of my arm and stepped away from me "And what the hell happened to you leg"

"I broke it. More for, where getting married so soon because we wont to and where not getting married for a while yet it is not like where going to get married tomorrow. I love Quil" I turned to face him "I love him with all my heart and im not going anywhere mum" I turned back to her "So I either you be happy for me and help Alice Ness and I plan my" I hurd Quil clear his throat I turned to him and smiled "I mean our wedding or you stay away from us" she stepped forward and slapped me across the face. I hurd Quil growl he stepped forward I put my hand up stopping him

"Im fine' I whispered so that only he would hear "Get out, Get out of my house and never come back" She looked at me shocked "That's right I said it my house I live here now cause im getting married. I don't wont anything to do with you ever again you fucked up I love you but you are not the mother that I love so leave and don't come back" she stepped forward ready to hit me again but i wasnt scared ive been hit before but before she could Quil stood in front of me

"You need to leave before I drag you out" She let out a small shriek and left.

As soon as the door was closed, I went over to the phone and rang Jessie. It rang a few times before he answered

"Hello"

"Jessie its Claire mum was just at my place demanding me to come home she just left she maybe up set she hit me and I told her to leave and never come back"

"Fuck"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Claire im sorry ive been so bizzy that I haven't been able to tell you"

"Tell me what?"

"Claire she has bipolar disorder" I gasped

"What are you serious why am I only hearing about this now"

"Like I said ive been bizzy. When Liam and Dane left for college was when we found out they afford to come back and help me but I told them to stay and Ruby's living with some of her friends from school and well I didn't wont to put any pressure on you I know you properly still recovering from everything"

"Jessie look im always going to be recovering but im okay im happy I live with Quil now and im getting married im happy"

"Your getting married?"

"Yeah we got engaged a couple days ago we haven't really told anyone that wasn't already there with as when I asked"

"You're the one that asked" I smiled at Quil he rolled his eyes

"Yeah. Not that Quil likes that"

"I don't blame him its meant to be the other way around"

"Its the 20st century"

"From what I know isn't Quil old fashion" I chocked on air. I started to laugh

"No not really he is but he isn't"

"Oh okay well im really happy for you PJ" I smiled

"Thank you Jess"

"Okay mum just got here ill call you later"

"Okay let me know if you need anything you know im here I don't care about what just happened ill help even if that means I dot see her"

"Okay thanks. Love you PJ"

"Love you to Jess" I hung the phone up

"Are you okay?" Quil asked

"I think so. Can we go back to bed please im tired and there's nothing I can do" he nodded and came over an picked me up and carried me to bed

He laid me down and held me close. I felt safe and warm with him holding me. He always made me feel safe and warm I thought after what happened with Jason that nothing like that would happen again but it did be cause of him. I turned over and looked at him. I put my hand on his cheek and rubbed my thumb up and down the cheekbone.

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you to baby' he lent down and kissed me "You know im going to do it right" He said. I looked at him confused

"What do you mean?" He smiled and moved so that he was laying on top of me lightly trying not to put all his weight on me

"Im going to do it right" He still looked at him confused "Im going to get a ring im going to take you some where romantic and im going to propose" I smiled and kissed his nose

"Do you not know me at all?"

"Of course I do"

"Then you should know that I don't want all of that." It was his turn to look confused "Ive dreamed about the day that you would ask me to marry you god you have no idea how long. In those dreams it has always been. You and me, sitting on the beach, watching the son going down, listening to the waves role you holding me close to your chest, then leaning down to whisper 'Marry me' in my ear. Then I say HELL NO" he looked at me laughing

"Aww thanks that makes me feel so loved" I laughed and wrapped my arms around him and pulled him down so that his hole body was on top of mine feeling his whole weight, which I might add does not hurt at all you cant even feel it

"Quil Ateara I love you with everything in my body I would give everything in this world just to be with you I cant imagine my life without you" he crashed his lips onto mine smiling

"I love you to Claire there is nothing in this world that I couldn't live without. I can't wait to call you my wife and to have beautiful babies with you" I smiled I cant believe it I can actually have kids and with the man that I love

**okay this chapter wasn't my best ive been really crazed with ,y other story sorry ill try my best to make it better :D**

**XXTianiXX**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

It has been a week since I moved in with Quil. Ive loved every minute of it Embry and Brady haven't really been around much and when they are there asking me for advice its kind of sweet they don't know if they should ask the girls out or to wait. I slapped them over the head when they said that

"You never make a girl wait that's one thing we don't like doing we can wait but we don't like to. I told them if you keep them waiting that there is a chance that you lose them we may not tell them that we are sitting around the phone just waiting for them to call we will tell them that we are over it but were not" They looked at me like WOMAN

"Okay boys im going to give you a list of things that a girl want's but will NEVER ask you for" I passed them the paper that I printed out. All the boys where here.

Jacob, Quil, Sam, Paul, jarred, Embry, Brady, Collin and Seth. oh and the 5 new wolves that just joined the pack Quil wont tell me why they just joined but I know why thanks to Bella she can never hide things from me

Nathan, Taylor and Alex

"Claire do we really have to read it cant you just read it to us?" Brady asked he never liked to do anything that meant he had to read or listen but I think they will listen this time it could help him with his imprint

"Fine but all of you better listen and I better hear from the girls that you guys have been doing these things or im going to beat the shit out of all of you" they all nodded there heads

"1. We might deny this but we actually wont you to tickle us

2. Touch her waist

3. Actually talk to her

secrets with her

her your jacket. I know you guys don't get cold but always have one with you because she will need it

her slowly

her

her

with her

her somewhere

with her and your friends together

with her

pictures with her

onto your lap and just hold her as if your life depends on it

she says she loves you, more deny it fight back

her fiends say "We love her more," Deny it fight back. Hug her tightly so she cant get to her friends. It makes. her feel loved

hug her and say I love you whenever you see her

her unexpectedly

her from behind. And not in a sexy way I mean wrap your arms around her waist lay your head on her shoulder and tell her she looks beautiful or cute it gives them the Goosebumps it shows them that you have been checking them out that you wont them to look at you

her you love her. Don't ever forget that one it's the most important

tell her how you feel about her

the door for her. Walk her to her car- it will make her feel protected plus it never hurts to be a gentlemen

her she's your everything. Make sure you mean it

there seems like there is something wrong ask her if she denies that there is it means SHE DOENT WONT TO TALK ABOUT IT- So just hug her

her feel loved

her in front of other girls that could be looking at you so that way she thinks 'Wow he actually doesn't care about those girls he's showing hem that he if limits to them and to back the fuck of cause im going to kick all ther asses" Te 3 new boys laughed. The others didn't they knew I was telling the truth

"Don't laugh im serious Kelly and I have been going to karate together for a few weeks now once she found out about what happened to me she started to come with me to classes wanted to be prepared if she needed to." I seen Collin stiffen "not that she does rust me I would know if she did but she doesn't she just wants to make sure. And Rachel Demi and Kim have asked me to give them the basics. The head gut groan then foot and if they come form the front palm to the nose push it up into there head they would be out like I light then. Oh and Alisha and Audrey you don't need to worry about them there dads a cage fighter and growing up he's taught them everything he knows they have even entered tournaments and won the still do it but Audrey has stopped the last fight she was in the chick broke her rib and hit her lung' Embry cringed. "She okay now but the doctor told her to take it easy to not have such big fights." I saw Brady looking at me waiting for me to tell him about Alisha "Alisha well she hasn't had a fight in over 6 months same amount of time as Audrey they probably have a fight soon but for now there taking a brake"

"Can I ask you something Claire" Alex asked

"Sure, sure" I hurd Jake laughed ive been around him to long

'Don't get me wrong when I say this. But why do we come to you when we need help and not one of the other.. what are they called?"

"Imprints"

"Yeah that"

"Okay well I have only known for about 5 months now but ive know all these guys since I was 2 years old and they know that I know all the girls really well for some reason im basically the chick people open up to after just meeting me I have this look that says 'It will stay with me till the day I die.' Kind of thing. And im VP Den mother so when Emily's bizzy they come to me. That and I can cook and they are hungry and you're here cause Sam called you here"

"So say I imprint" Nathan said "I come to you?" I nodded "okay cool thanks. Well you can carry on with what you where saying" I smiled and started to go again

"Make sure you remember theses

't lie to her

28. DON'T cheat on her. If you do I will kill you if she's your imprint you would never but for you 3" I pointed to Alex Nathan and Taylor. "If you don't imprint and you have a girl friend and I find out you cheated on one of them and I don't care if it ends up being your imprint that you cheat on them with I will kick your ass or ill just get one of them to do it." I pointed to Jake and Quil. They hate cheating the most

"29. If you don't stay with her text her in the morning if she goes to school or goes to work text her and say have a good day and that you will miss her and that you will be waiting for when she finishes

there for her when she needs it and if she doesn't need it just be there so she knows she can count on you

31. Hold her close when your alone and kiss her but don't push her into what you won it to be she may just wont you to hold her

32. Kiss her on the cheek it gives her the hint that you wont her to kiss you

33. When you're at the movies, put your hand around her shoulder she will automatically lay her head on your shoulder or chest, then tit her head up and kiss her lightly

34. Don't EVER act like your mad at her. You will upset her and she will think that she will lose you

Remember all these things when you're with the girls next

people diss her stick up for her. Even though I know, you will

deep in her eyes and tell her you love her

37. Lay down under the stars let her lay her head on your chest so she can listen to the steady beat of your heart, link your fingers together while whispering to her while she rests her eyes

38. When walking next to her grab her hand and hold onto it

39. Comfort her when she cries whip away her tears

on top of her tell her how much you love her then show her how much you REALLY love she knows but loves it when you show it by bending down and kissing her nose then her cheeks then her eyes then her lips and work-" I cut my self of. "You never know when she needs just a little more love" Quil came over and picked me up and sat me on my lap

"So boys any of that able to help you?" He was really asking anyone else but Embry and Brady

"Yep thanks Claire bear" Sam said. I smiled

"Good now everyone go home find your woman and show you love them. Don't piss them of because that means that its going to be bad for me and then im going to take it out on you guys and it wont be good because I will make your life a living hell and it will be fun for me because ill have help and lots of it." I looked around and seen that they where all smiling. They all new that I was only playing with them

"Hey Claire can I talk to you for a second" Nathan said

"Ahh yeah sure. What's up?"

"Alone" You could see that he was nerves

"Sure. Come on will go for a drive I have to go into town to get some stuff and you can be my driver"

"Okay then"

"Ill just get changed" I picked my car keys up of the table. Yeah dad brought me a car.

Dads rich he is a lawyer so when he feels bad about something or he wants to say congregations to us he buys us things I got a car for my engagement and my graduation and he felt bad for my leg so he's pay for petrol for as long as I got my boot on. I throw Nathan the keys

"If you so much as put a small scratch on that car I will get Embry to beat the shit out of you and he will do no questions asked to don't scratch it" We both looked at Embry he had an evil look in his eyes

"O. O. Okay" I muffled a giggle he was scared of Embry what has he been in this pack for a month now and he's still scared of him he isn't that scary im not scared of him but I think that's because I know he wont hurt me.

"Okay I wont be to long" I smiled and started to walk down the hall when I felt arms wrap around me I jumped and let a squeal. I turned and seen that it was Quil "Ass hole" I smiled and kissed his nose "What do you wont?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to check on you I know you where a bit upset this morning and I wanted to make sure you where okay"

"Im fine" I grabbed his hand and kept walking towards the room. Once we were both in I closed the door behind us, grabbed his shirt, pulled him down to my height and kissed him. My arms wrapped around his neck I had to stand up on the tip of my toes to try and reach I felt pain in my ankle but I ignored it I would go through being stabbed ever time I touched him just so I could. I felt his hands move to the small of my back. He picked me up knowing that it must be hurting. I felt the door hit my back and the handle dig into

"Ahh" I let out a screech. Quil pulled back from the door and me

"What's wrong?"

"Door handle'

"Oh well that can be fixed" I laughed

"Nope I have to go Nathan needs me and you know when a den mother is called she goes running soooooo put me down" I felt him slowly let go of me. I looked up at his face and he had a hug pout. He went over ad sat on the bed looking at me pout still there

"You know the window could change and your face would stay like that forever" his face did not change so I went over and blow on it. Still a pout. I lent down and kissed his bottom lip when I came back to look at him I a seen a smile

"FINALY" I laughed. He looked up at me confused "You can either sit there like a lost idiot pouting or you can help me get changed" He jumped up of the bed and started to pull my shirt of my head "Down boy" I said smacking his hands away

"Haha funny" I smiled

"It is. Now can you help me take by grabbing a dress out of the wardrobe?" He smiled and kissed my head

"Which one?'

"Ahh the blue one that comes to my knee's" After 5 minutes of looking for the dress turns out I forgot that I lent it to Kelly and she still had it so we ended up finding my multi colored paten dress in one of my boxes. We still hadn't unpacked still don't know why we haven't I figured Quil would have by now but I guess not this time.

He helped me get it on slowly his eyes kept running over my body the hole time that he was at one stage I had to slap him out of it. Once I was done Quil gave me a piggyback ride out to the car as we walked out the door I seen all the boys talking to Nathan with intense faces.

I lent down and whispered in Quil's ear

"What are they saying to him?"

"They're telling him to watch out for you while you're in port angles that if something happens to you ill." I felt his body start to tense up I know he's thinking about that new vampire that they have been after for awhile now. "Rip him from limb to limb and sit there watch him die a slow and painful death" I smacked his chest

"That's you talking you said that loud enough so that he could hear you don't be mean. He's a wolf he can take care of me and if he needs help you will be patrolling like you normal are around about this time and you can be there really quickly so calm down." I felt his body start to relax "I wove you" I said into his neck kissing up to his ear "I love you Mr. Ateara" I whispered as I slid down his back he kept his hands on my thighs which had to be sore im short and his arms a long but not THAT long

"I love you to Claire." He turned around to me letting me go he grabbed my face and pulled it close to his "Please, please be careful out there watch Nathan he's still new so the smallest things can set him of so be careful don't try to calm him down he could Phase an… an.. And hu-" I cut him of with a kiss

"It will be okay its not like im going into the army which I would by the way but im not im just going to port angles to get some stuff your birthdays coming up and I need a guys help with it that's why he's coming with me trust me if I could I would take you with me but that would mean that you see it before your birthday so. Stay. Calm down. And smile go patrol and I think that I can maybe make your favorite for diner. Just you me and the 2 idiots that live with us but if you can get them to stay away tonight I might" I lend in and whispered in his ear. "I might have something a little special for you" he stepped back and looked deep in my eyes I could see so much lust in those eyes it made me wont to jump him right then and there

"Okay you need to go… NOW" I quickly walked towards the car I smacked the boys in the back of the head as I walked past them

"Hey what was that for?"

"Leave him alone he's a good kid and your being mean don't make me have to hurt you" they looked at me like what ever. I smiled and turned to Nathan "Can you push the little button on the keys there for the boot" he nodded and pushed it. I walked over and opened it I grabbed my best friend when it came to them. I grabbed it out and started to swing it around like nothing,

When they seen what I had they took a step back

"Sorry Claire "

"Sorry Claire"

"Sorry Claire**"**

"Yeah that's what I thought" I throw it back in the car "Come on lets go before they give me a headache"

**A few hours later**

"So Nathan what did you wont to talk to me about" I said with a sweet voice showing him that its okay to talk to me

"I need you help talking to the pack about something"

"Sure. What is it you need to talk to them about?"

"Ahh. Amm.-"

"Its okay you can tell me I wont judge you far from it" he smiled and walked in to motorcycle store

"I know that its just im worried is all. Im kind of freaked about how they will react to it if that would treat me different for it I just don't know"

"Well if you can tell me then I will do everything I can to make sure they don't treat you any different then they treat you now if they do I-"

"Im gay" He blurted out I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me of before I could "And I imprinted"

_**Did you expect that to happen I didn't I had something else in mind but this seemed for of a shock lol **_

_**:D Review please **_

_**And thanks for the reviews so far there's not a lot but at least there are people reading it :D**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

"Im gay" He blurted out I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me of before I could "And I imprinted" I looked at him shocked but happy at the same time

"Oh. Okay this is going to sound weird but. Boy or Girl?"

"Boy" He looked at me nerves

"Its okay you don't need to be worried about what I think trust me I understand I was a lesbian for about a year 2 years ago. Quil rather went crazy on me when he found out saying that it wasn't right that there is a man out there for me that loves me and wants to be with me. He came back a few hours later and said that it was my choice and that he would be happy for me. Nevertheless, what im saying is I don't judge. Can I ask if I might know him?"

"Im not to sure would you like to meet him he's working here today."

"You mean here in this very store" He nodded "Okay intrudes us" he smiled and grabbed my hand I slowly hobbled over to the front desk when something court my eye I kept walking with Nathan but I could take my eyes of it, it would be perfect for Quil.

"Claire I would like you to-"

"Claire. Claire young" I spun around knowing that voice

"Robert" I huge smile spread across my face. He jumped over the table and picked me up in a hug spinning me around.

After a minute of spinning, he put me down. He did it a little to hard and I winced. Nathan came over and checked on me

"Are you okay is it your leg do you wont to sit down do you wont me to call Quil" I smiled at his panic he really was scared of him

"Im fine just a small pain its gone now" I turned to Robert "Wow its been so long since I seen you" I smiled hugging him again

"I know. Where the hell have you been babe?"

"Oh my gosh its no wonder it isn't spread around the hole school by now"

"No I haven't hurd anything about you ive been worried I tried calling you but it keeps saying this number is disconnected and I rang your mums place. She said you moved out with Nessie's and your mum gave me her number but I turns out to be the wrong number and when I rang your mum back she told me to jus leave you alone. What the hell is up CC?"

"Oh my gosh it's a long story Rob I mean a long story I don't think you have a few hours to listen to me tell you what has happened in the last few months"

"Oh I always have time for you baby" He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

We both looked over at Nathan he looked shocked

"What?" I asked

"You know each other."

"Oh yeah this big boy was there for my first… well everything starting from the ages off?" I looked up at him trying to think when it was

"11 wasnt it. When kids where picking on you about Quil that big hunk of a man. Mmmmmmmm"

"Hey" Nathan and I said

"That's my fiancée your thinking about" Nathan stepped back from me shocked

"Oh Miss. thang gets engaged and doesn't come to tell me. Well" he turned away from me

"Oh well you wont to play that cared. What about you, you and jarred brake up and you don't tell me" I seen a tattoo on his arm "And gets a tattoo and doesn't tell me. Now who's the one keeping secrets" He turned around smiling at me

"Okay im sorry"

"Im sorry to"

"Okay this is freaking me out. I need to go outside" Nathan said as he ran out of the store

"Shit. Rob I need to get him he cant leave me here is really important that he comes back" Something clicked in my head "Call his name. Go out of the store and call his name and say come back. He will come back I promise you he will come back" He looked at me with so much confusion in his eyes but he left and did it.

He can never deny an imprint. I slowly walked towards the door as I stepped out I seen Nathan and Robert hugging

"AWWWWWW' I squeaked out with a little giggle. They both turned to me

"What do you wont in" I smiled and nodded. They grabbed me and pulled me in the middle of them. After a minute of no one saying anything I spoke up

"You know this kind of feels like caramel chocolate," We all laughed

"Okay CC" Nathan and Robert pulled away "I think its time to tell me where the hell you have been for the last… god I don't even know how many months" I cringed.

It's been a long time since I talk about it. I can talk about it but it makes me feel weak if that makes sense.

"I guess will wait around for you to finish work I found Quil's birthday present and I want to get it for him" I opened my bag and grabbed out a pen "Arm" he pulled up his sleeve and I wrote my new number on there "How did you get here?"

"Bus"

"Okay meet us at the Ford mustang its blue license plate is FULAB216" (Its just a random plate but FULAB is Fuck You Looking At Bitch lolz don't ask) "Ill try my best to explain everything" He smiled and kissed my head. He turned and smiled at Nathan

"ill see you guys in about an hour"

_**2 hours later**_

We were sitting in my car driving back to la push I was talking telling Robert and Nathan about what happened.

After explaining everything to Robert, he started to cry for me saying that he was so sorry that he wasn't there for me. It sucked to see him that way and I could tell Nathan was upset he kept shaking I knew he was holding himself back from phasing. I could feel the car start to shake

"Nat can you stop in here please?" he pulled over into the gas station "Can you put gas in the car please while I go inside and grab us a dink he nodded I could see that he was still angry and that he wanted to phase, once we got out of the car I sent Robert inside to clean up. Once he was gone, I turned to Nat

"Go"

"What?" He looked at me confused

"Go, go Phase do what ever you need ill cover for you with Robert he will be at my place tonight where going to have a family diner every ones going to be there where going to talk. Okay?" He nodded

"Thank you. Claire im glad that I was able to talk to you about this and thank you for listening" I laughed

"It's what I do im a care taker im like mummy to a lot of people" he smiled

"Ill see you tonight" He started to ran over to the trees but came running back and kissed my head "Thank you"

_**Later that night**_

"Hey babe can you take the plate out to the table and make sure no one eats any of it" I asked Quil he was doing nothing just standing at the door watching me. He didn't move he just kept watching me a idea popped into my head. I walked over to the tap on grabbed a glass of water. Once it was full, I turned around ad throw it in his face

"Hey what was that for?" He yelled stumbling backwards almost falling over the dinning table

"You were ignoring me and you where steering at me. So stick that in your juice box and suck it" I laughed

"Oh you're going to pay for that"

"No im not you love me to much to make me pay. Oh yeah and im the one with the food" He scrunched his nose up and ran over to me and throw me over his shoulder "What are you doing?" sounding as calm as I could

"Taking you outside you need a brake and im sure your ankle has to be sore you've been on it all day"

"Oh thank god I thought you were taking out revenge on me I thought I was going to have to call Ness in here" he started to laugh

"And what would she have done?"

"I don't know gone all pregnant angry on you" we both laughed and walked out the door I hurd people laughing at us we looked like one GIANT family of 100s but we weren't

"Quil put the poor gi_" Seth was cut of by many growls.

Quil put me down and stood protectively in front of me.

Before I knew what was happening I froze I couldn't move my arms my legs I wanted to move I was trying o move my body but I couldn't but I could still move my eyes I looked around and I could see that everyone was frozen I seen Ness moving then I could move. I pocked my head around Quil's arm. I saw to males standing there.

Their heads turned to the side seeing me

"Good evening Miss" I cringed back behind Quil "You don't need to be scared of us were not going to hurt you"

"You're a vampire why wouldn't she be scared of you" I hurd Ness speak up

"She hangs out with you doesn't she?"

"That's different ive known her since I was born we grow up together she knows I wont hurt her'

"Well isn't that just pretty. What about the rest of your vampire family"

"You just said it FAMILY she's family all theses people are family and there family to her"

"Family doesn't mean any thing family ends up disappearing why would you hang out with stupid humans?"

"Oh why don't you just shut up and tell us what you wont" I said angry coming out from hiding behind Quil.

The 2 big guys turned and looked at me. I could feel the glares coming from the people around me

"We came for a girl her name is Claire and we where told that she looks a lot like you and that she will hide behind a big guy like. Him" the biggest guy pointed to Quil

"What do you wont from Claire?" Ness said. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap

"My boss wants to talk to her"

"Well I cant go im entertaining people at the moment" I hurd them both growl.

Before I could see it coming I felt a hand wrapped around my neck and my legs are lifted of the ground.

I hurd ness hiss and jump in a crouch

"Move and I will rip you and that baby of yours to shreds" She gasped and looked at me apologetic

"' I chocked "" she stood up straight so that her back was against Jakes chest "Ca.. Br..t..th" he scrunched up his nose and let me drop to the ground. I took in a few deep breaths

"Come with us or will kill every one you know and love starting with HIM," He pointed at Quil

NO, no, no, please don't make me have to do this. I cant leave Quil NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Who am I kidding I have 2 chooses

I stay and refuse to go, they kill my family, and they still take me. Or

I go my family stays save and no one hurts them

"Ill come with you just don't hurt any of them. Please" They both looked at each other and nodded

"Okay come with us now" He picked me up of the ground and started to drag me towards the forest

"WAIT" I said quickly "Can I say good bye to my family. _Please_" he let go of my arm I quickly walked over to Quil "I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I want you to promise me that if I don't come back that you will live your life don't do anything stupid be happy find someone to love have babies beautiful babies. Im going to act like you just promised me okay so now you have to keep it okay. If I don't come back ask Jake to give you my present from me please don't brake it because you're mad at me for going with these guys" I seen a tear roll down his cheek I moved closer and whipped it away "If I don't come back know that im always right here" I put my hand over his heart. I started to sing a chorus to one of my favorite songs to him

"My love's like a star, yeah

You can't always see me

But you know that I'm always there

When you still unshining

Take it as mine

And remember I'm always near

If you see a comet

Baby I'm on it

Making my way back home

Just follow the glow yeah

It won't be long

Just know that you're not alone" I started to cry I tried to hold my tears back but I couldn't. I kissed him as hard and as passionately as I could. I couldn't look at him any more if I did I would stay and the men would kill me.

I walked over to Ness she quickly grabbed me in a hug. I pulled back and bent down to her belly

"Take care of mummy and daddy for me and be good" I walked over to Demi and Emily and kissed them both everyone had tears running down their cheeks. I couldn't say goodbye any more. So I went and stood by the 2 guys

"I love you all take care of each other and remember that I will always be here for you even if you cant see me im here" I blow a kiss and turned to the guys "Lets go before I do something that's going to get me killed" The big tall guy grabbed my arm and swung me on his back. As we started to run, I blacked out from the pain.

_**Oh what's going to happen with Claire does those good byes mean she's saying goodbye for good or is she going to come back who knows keep reading and you will find out **_

That song was **Demi Lovato** **My loves like a star** it's a beautiful song you should listen to it :D


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

_**5 years later**_

I was driving ive been driving around for hours I just don't know where to go I kept thinking about what has happened in the last FIVE years its been weird and crazy

FLASHBACK

_**5 years ago**_

_I slowly started to open my eyes I felt sick as if I was swaying but im sure that im laying on a bed_.

_I opened my eyes and looked around I could see a window a very small window with water splashing on it_.

_I got up and looked out I seen the ocean_. Am I on a boat?

_I looked around a bit more I seen the door and started to walk towards it when someone came through it_. _I took a step back and gasped_

"_You don't need to be scared of me im not going to hurt you im just going to block some of your memory" Before I seen it coming she was standing in front of me with her hands on my head a few seconds later I was on the floor_

"Hello my name is Gianna. What's yours"

"_Ahh Claire. Claire young"_

"_Hi Claire its nice to meet you would you like to come with me and meet my father" I nodded "Come on then" she grabbed my hand and helped me up_

ENDFLASHBACK

It was crazy those 5 years were crazy to me I kept remembering things it was more I kept dreaming things.

I would see a girl pregnant and I would see all theses big guys around her and they would talk to me about the new vampires in the forest.

I would dream about a guy named Quil I loved him I could see that and I could see that he loved me. When I would go to sleep, I wished I would dream about Quil that night sometimes I would wake up crying because I would see things that I didn't wont to see things that I new weren't dreams they where memories.

A few nights ago I was sitting in my little house they had made for me reading a book when I read a bit in the book

'I stared at the monstrous creature, my mind boggling as I tried to put a name to it. There was a distinctly canine cast to the shape of it, the way it moved. I could only think of one possibility, locked in horror as I was. Yet I'd never imagine that a wolf could get so _big__'_

Then everything came rushing back to me I had a family a real family people who loved me and must miss me I could have nieces or nephews.

That night I wrote a letter to my so-called master

Dear Aro

_Guess what I remembered I remembered everything from my home back in La push to my real family you were never my family you just used my talents. Im 23 years old and I new nothing about my life behind you and you couldn't tell me because you didn't know you made me believe that you were my family my only family that the rest of my family died. Well guess your dead to me now I don't ever wont to see you again I did my 5 years with you and I had fun but now im going to have fun with people that love me._

_Don't follow me because I won't come next time Michael died so you can't freeze the people this time. So, leave me alone_

_Your truly Kiss my ass_

It didn't really say what I wanted it to say but it was good enough. But I smashed the house before I left and burnt it down I had sent the letter in the mail to him he should be getting it right about now.

I still have a lot of his money so I went and hot a rental car and brought some new cloths that wasn't what he wanted me to where. Jeans a white tank top and a vest to go over it with black high heels. I wanted to look nice its Quil's birthday today

I started to laugh when seeing the house cut it of Nessie and Jake's house.

I pulled into the drive way slowly I was nerves I looked so different theses days my hair was short black and curly (A nice curl of course ill try and put a picture on my page of what her hair would look like) Im taller and skinner.

I pulled up beside the front porch. I slowly got out of the car and walked up to the porch and knocked on the door but no one answered I knocked again a little louder

"There no home Miss" I spun around knowing that voice

"Emmet?" a huge smile spread across my face

"Claire?" He ran up the stairs and grabbed me in a hug "Its so good to see you were have to been all this time?"

"Around the world" He put me down quickly and stepped back from me

"You mean you have been traveling all this time and just left Quil heart broken just so you could travel the world"

"No" I started to cry "Some vampire named Gianna blocked all my memories of you guys when I tried to remember something it would come up blank like nothing was there. Aro used me as a doll I was his way to get humans with powers to come get changed he sent we away for 3 years to train and then I came back and he would use me if they would try to run I would get them I felt empty for the last 5 years like the part that was my full was gone that it would never come back. I kept dreaming about theses people I was laughing with them they where my family when I was asleep I felt real. One day I was reading a book and it all came back to me that was 2 days ago" I started to cry harder he came over and picked me up hugging me again

"Im sorry" I nodded

"Emmet Hale (Don't know his real name in the books lolz :D) Put that girl down" He put me down and I spun around to see Rosalie

"Hi Rose" She came up and hugged me

"Oh my gosh your back thank god Ness missed you everyone missed you I even missed you" she hugged me tighter it hurt a little but I ignored it with what I remembered rose didn't like me to much when she left

"Well im back now. For good"

"Finally" she pulled back and looked me up and down "Well check you out girl don't you look hot. Where have you been all this time?"

"Can Emmet explain later I kind of just really want to see the others?"

"Oh yeah of course"

"Where are they?"

"They went out for lunch celebrating Quil's birthday. They should all be back here soon- Oh wait I think I can hear them coming"

"Oh can you hide my car please Emmet I want this to be a surprise" he nodded and disappeared and next thing I knew so was the car

"Go inside head up to your old room ill come get you soon" she opened the door and I quickly ran up the stairs to my old room when I walked in it looked the same it looked like nothing had moved maybe the bed had but it was more like the blankets like someone had slept in it.

I hurd voices coming from down stairs I stayed still so very still making sure no one could hear me. I could hear Rose start to talk

"Okay I have something for you guys all of you, you have to turn around so you wont be able to see me coming down stairs with it" it was quite for a minute then Rose was in front of me. "ill carry you when we get down there sing something then they will know its you." I could beryl hear her she was speaking so quite but I think it was because she didn't want them to know.

Once we got to the bottom of the stairs you could hear the click, click of my heels I could see so much people there. I seen two girls standing by Ness and I could see Sam holding a boy in his arms I looked over and seen Demi holding a little girls hand. I felt like crying again I wasn't here for any of them when they had their babies

"Don't turn around just yet just wait" She turned to me and nodded

"But you're so hypnotizing

You got me laughing while I sing

You got me smiling in my. Sleep

And I can see this unraveling

Your love is where im falling" Everyone turned around and looked at me I seen Ness collapse into Jake's arms "Hi" I whispered. I looked around and looked at Quil he was frozen in his spot he looked shocked but also scared.

I walked over to him. I went to go touch his arm but he moved it away. I felt tears forming in my eyes. I nodded my head understanding that he just wasn't ready for me to do that just yet.

I knelled down next to Ness I grabbed her hands and pulled her up so she was sitting up straight. She blinked a couple times. Once she regained conciseness she slapped me across the face I looked at her shocked. I could see the pain and hurt in her eyes.

I guess she thinks the same thing that Emmet thought at first.

I slowly stood up, started to walk out Emmet came, and stood in front of me

"Don't" He said you could hear the sadness in his voice you could see the pain in his eyes

"Thank you for wanting me to stay and for before it means a lot that you listened" I smiled and hugged him

"Where are you going?"

"Back I guess I wont get punished to much if I apologize and promise not to leave again" I kissed his cheek and grabbed my car keys of the little table and walked out the door I could hear Emmet yelling

"YOUR ALL FUCKING IDIOTS DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU ALL SAY THAT YOU WISH SHE WAS HERE THAT THIS MOMENT WOULD BE SO MUCH BETTER IF CLAIRE WAS HERE SHE WAS HERE AND YOU ALL MOVE AWAY FROM HER" I hurd something smash as I got in the car I seen the door go flying of its hinges. I put my foot as hard as I could almost to the floor and speed out of the drive way

_**Quil's point of view**_

"Don't turn around just yet just wait" I hurd Rosalie say. I wonder what has Rose has never really liked me but she's nice for Ness and Jake.

"But you're so hypnotizing" I froze I know that voice is it no it cant be. I spun around

"Claire" I whispered im sure no one hurd that I didn't even hear that.

"You got me laughing while I sing" she looked so different not like the Claire I knew 5 years 2 months 10 days 24 hours 13 minutes and 54 seconds ago…. I think

"You got me smiling in my. Sleep

And I can see this unraveling

Your love is where im falling" I didn't take much notice of what was around me Claire, My Claire

"Hi" She whispered.

I was shocked I cant believe that she has been alive for all theses years and she has never come back she left she could have come back but she didn't.

I seen her slowly start to walk over to me I didn't move I couldn't moved. I seen her arm slowly reach out to me hand but I pulled it away before she could I have wanted her to touch me to hold me since the day she left and now that she is here I don't want her to touch me. I seen tears form in her eyes but I didn't care I was mad at her. She nodded and took a step back and started to walk towards Ness. I looked over and seen that she was on the ground she knelt down and pulled her so she was sitting up. Before I even seen it coming she slapped Claire across the face but I wasn't angry she didn't something that I couldn't do she was angry at Claire and she was showing it

She stood up and started to walk out Emmet went, and stood in front of her

"Don't" He said you could hear the sadness in his voice.

Why was he sad she was leaving she was running back to where ever she has been for the last 5 years 2 months 10 days 24 hours 22 minutes and 60 seconds

"Thank you for wanting me to stay and for before it means a lot that you listened" He pulled her into a hug

"Where are you going?" He asked quietly

"Back I guess I wont get punished to much if I apologize and promise not to leave again" Where the hell was she being punished by who by what ill kill them.

She grabbed keys and disappeared 0.5 seconds later Emmet was yelling

"YOUR ALL FUCKING IDIOTS DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU ALL SAY THAT YOU WISH SHE WAS HERE THAT THIS MOMENT WOULD BE SO MUCH BETTER IF CLAIRE WAS HERE SHE WAS HERE AND YOU ALL MOVE AWAY FROM HER" he swung and smashed the vase sitting on the little table at the door for your keys. He spun around and kicked the door it went flying of the hinges. I hurd screeching of tires. I guess she's gone again Good and stay away"

"Are you fucking kidding me why aren't any of you going after her?"

"Why" I spoke up "She's been alive this hole time and she hasn't come back or even written any of us" Emmet came running at me and tackled me to the ground I felt a few of my ribs brake and my shoulder dislocate

"Emmet get of, of him" I hurd Jake yell. He jumped up but punched me in the face on the way

"What the hell was that for" I said standing up slowly

"Do you know why she never came back or wrote or contacted or anything? No you don't do you. Some stupid bitch named Gianna wiped her memory any memory that she had of as of anything was wiped. Aro has been using her to get humans for him he was using her to find people who have talents with one of his guys and she would lore them in then BAM he was changing them. You stupid fucking idiot she came back because she felt empty like there was something missing she kept dreaming about us but she didn't know what it meant until she finally remembered and that was 2 days ago. She feels like shit for not being here for having to put you all through shit" I was shocked I had to go after her I need her "She doesn't even know about her mum you didn't even give her a chance to tell her about her mum

"Jake put my shoulder back quick its already started to heal" he looked at me with apologetic eyes then smacked it HARD we all hurd the pop of it going back into place "Thanks man. Ill see you later" I patted him on the shoulder

"Where are you going?" Everyone asked

"To get my girl back" I seen Emmet smile

"Wait" Ness said

"This lies become a part of me for years, ive played this game acting like it doesn't hurt each time I hear her name… ignoring what's inside of me pretending ive moved on as if the feelings I once had for her are some how gone, spending each and everyday with happiness and laughs for getting all our memories avoiding photographs. But when I seen her for the first time since she left, my heart stopped for a moment, I couldn't catch my breath. When it hit me suddenly as much as I try to push my feelings away I cant be cause she feels the same way. I just cant let her go I have to get my girl back"

"I know Quil just tell her im sorry and that I want to see her as soon as I can" I nodded and ran of I phased and started to head towards the airport. I hurd screeching tires I looked and seen a car swerving trying to regain control of the car I looked closely and seen that it was Claire.

**Tell me what you think please I love hear what you guys have to say :D**


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_

"I know Quil just tell her im sorry and that I want to see her as soon as I can" I nodded and ran of I phased and started to head towards the airport. I hurd screeching tires I looked and seen a car swerving trying to regain control of the car I looked closely and seen that it was Claire.

I froze I didn't know what to do. I saw her swerve then the car flip and the car smack straight into the drivers side hitting a tree. I howled like a scream for help and ran over to the car I seen Claire lying on the roof of her car. I whimpered

I hurd the packs mind in my head.

"_What's wrong Quil_?" Jake asked

Jakes been the Alpha since Sam left a few years ago said that he wanted to be able to grow old with Emily and be able to play with his kids without having to always worry about disappearing on them when it was important.

"_Its Claire call an ambulance she's had a car accident HURRY," _I screamed at them.

I phased back and thro my pants of I could hear the rest of the pack following and the sound of human feet which I guess would be Ness.

I grabbed the car and dragged away from the tree. I ripped the door of and crouched down to see if Claire was awake

I hurd groaning

"Claire? Claire its Quil can you hear me?"

"Quil? Help me please it kind of hurts" kind of?

"Im trying baby helps on their way"

"Quil" Jake said I turned around and seen him pointing to the front of the car I seen a fire start up

"Claire baby its Quil talk to me. Stay awake"

"Im fine Quil im not going to go to sleep I think I just broke my arm and there maybe a peace of glass in my leg" I looked over and there was a peace of glass there a big peace

"Okay I have to get you out of the car its on fire. Im sorry if this hurts" I grabbed under her arms and dragged her out

She whimpered a bit but apart from that didn't make a nose until we were far enough away

"Jake" Claire yelled over to him. He spun around and looked at her "Can you get my bag out of the boot"

"Claire ill buy you a new one," I said she shook her head

"This one you cant replace only military people get this bag and the stuff that is inside it"

"You knew someone who was in the Military?"

"No I was in the military"

"What?" I choked

"Yeah for the 3 years. So can you please get it" you could hear the begging in her voice. Jake nodded and run over to the car popping the boot of its hinges, the bag fell out and he grabbed it and quickly moved away from it just as he got to us the car blow up. Seth and embry pushed ness to the ground covering her, Jake, and I covered Claire making sure nothing hit her.

Once we were sure it was all over Jake and I sat back up, and Claire's eyes were closed

"Claire? Claire baby open your eyes" I lent down and laid my head on her chest trying to hear her heart

I could but it was slow but not the kind of slow were she was dying it was as slow as when she's asleep

"Shit I think she passed out" Before we could do anything we hurd the ambulance coming "You hear that Claire helps here so you better wake up" nothing "Wake up Claire" I slapped her face lightly

"I awake im awake im trying to slow down my heart so the blood doesn't pump as fast makes it easier for the EMT'S if they need to remove the peace of glass from my leg now"

"Shit Claire how do you know so much about this?" Seth asked

"Military stuff one of the things they teach you always stay calm and relaxed it makes it easier on your self and people around you if your calm there calm"

"How long were you in the military for?" I asked

"You really want to start this now?"

"Yes it will keep me calm and happy"

"Fine. I was in there for about 3 years. 6 months after my ankle was really healed Aro" she hissed his name "Throw me in the military said it would be good for me to learn how to be a strong independent woman" the EMT'S came over and started to work on her she kept talking. "On my 3rd year there I got shoot" I stiffened "Im okay as you can see. I got shoot twice one on the chest but I had my vest on so it only just went into my chest didn't touch anything and the other on was I got shoot in the shoulder" she lifted up her sleeve and you could see the scar. "Dislocated my shoulder and it also cracked the bone I still can't quite work it properly and that's two year's of Physical therapy" she looked around avoiding my eyes there was something that she was hiding

"Is that the only reason you left or is there more?"

"There's more but I don't really want to talk about that right now" I seen her eyes tear up

"Why are you crying?" I wiped away her tears

"Just remembering a song that I wrote for a young girl who was engaged to one of my men he died when we were in Afghanistan"

"Can you sing it for me" She nodded and started to sing

Claire point of view

"It was 2 weeks after the day she turned 18

All dressed in white, Going to the church that night

She had his box of letters in the passenger set

Six pints and a shoe, something bored, something blue

And when the church doors open up wide

She put her Vail down, trying to hide the tears

Oh, she just couldn't believe

She hurd the trumps from the military band

And the flowers dropped out of my hand

Baby why did you leave me

Why did you have too go

I was counting on forever, now ill never know

I can't even breathe

It's like im looking from a distance, standing in the background

Everyone is saying he's not coming home now

This cant be happening to me, this is juuuuuuuuust a dreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeam

The preacher man said lets bow our heads and pray

Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt

Then the congration all stood up and sang

The sadist song that she ever hurd

Then they handed her a folded up flag

And she held on to all she had, left of him

Oh and what could have bin

And the guns run one last shot, and it felt like a bullet in her heart

Baby why did you leave me

Why did you have too go

I was counting on forever, now ill never know

I can't even breathe

It's like im looking from a distance, standing in the background

Everyone's saying he's not coming home now

This cant be happening to me, this is just a dream

Ohhhh Baby why did you leave me

Why did you have too go

I was counting on forever, now ill never know

Ohh ill never know

It's like im looking from a distance, standing in the background

Everyone's saying he's not coming home now

This cant be happening to me, this is juuuuuuuuust a dreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeam

Ohhhh this is juuuuuuuuust a dreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeam

Just a dream," Singing that song brought me back to what happened to James and the after math

_**Flashback**_

"_You have to move, move James your going to get your self shoot please," I screamed _

_James is my youngest recruit he's getting married in a few weeks his fiancée Amanda is amazing she always sends us gift packages tells us what's going on in the real world her and I have kind of become close and I promised her that I wouldn't let anything happen to him that I would protect him. That was my job to protect my boys I was put with all the young ones because I knew what I was doing, I was good at it, and I knew how to keep them in line but still be able to protect them. I don't know where I got the protection from but I kind of liked it._

_It was five days before we were leaving when we were called out to an explosive device in the middle of the road._

_Once we got there, I went forward because I was the most trained in the explosive devices. Once I got to it I realized that it was just a toy and that it was all a trap. By the time I realized that it was to late I was on the ground I had been shoot in the chest but I got back ready to fire when James came running over and stood in front of me _

"_You have to move, move James your going to get your self shoot please," I screamed but he wouldn't move I tackled him to the ground but it was to late he had already been shoot. So had I right in the shoulder I screamed out in pain but I didn't care I seen when James had been shoot he had been shoot right in the neck._

_I scrambled forward putting pressure on the wound _

"_Stay with me recruit do you hear me you stay with me you have plenty to live for your getting married in a few weeks she's pregnant James so you stay with me your going to be a dad you cant go anywhere"_

"_Im sorry maim please tell Amanda" He chocked a bit "I love her –" "And ou- our- bab- baby- an—and th—that- im—so- sorry. An—pl-plea—se ta-ke car-e of—my—loves- " Before I could tell him that I would he was gone._

_I wanted to cry I wanted to cry my heart out I wanted to scream I was still a kid but they had put me in charge of kids that I grow close to it killed me to do this I couldn't do it anymore._

_**3 days later James funeral **_

_It was getting dark I looked at the time and it said 6:30 it was a late funeral because Amanda wasn't ready earlier that day she wasn't ready to say good bye so they gave her 5 hours to be ready or they were bearing him._

_When she finally arrived she was wearing her wedding dress she had flowers in her hands letters a shoe._

_The trumpets from the military band started to play and she dropped her flowers and fell to the ground crying holding her stomach. I quickly ran over to her and held her while she cried it hurt but I didn't care I, I would take all the pain in the world just to apologize for hurt her the way I did I didn't keep my promise I didn't take care of him I didn't keep him alive._

_**Later that night back at my hotel room with Amanda**_

"_Im so sorry Amanda I tried I really did"_

"_I know you did he's friends told me that you wouldn't leave his body am glad that he had someone who cared about him like I did someone who he thought of as a sister there with him when he passed" I nodded_

"_He told me to tell you that he loved you and this baby" I rubbed her stomach she was about 7 months now. He had joined and left for a weekend 7 months ago to see he is family and he proposed and got her knocked up all in the same weekend. "He asked me to protect you guys and I will. SO I have left the military and im going to help you in every way that I can" she smiled and hugged me_

"_Thank you Claire. That means a lot to me but I thought you lived in Paris?"_

"_I do but I can fly over every now and again send you money talk to you on skype when ever I can"_

"_Well I will always be looking forward to your letters" she got up and gave me a hug "I have to get back I promised mum and dad I wouldn't be out to late they wanted to talk to me"_

"_You know you can just stay with me we can hangout for awhile you can tell me some stories. Maybe tell me some names I could help you with some stuff"_

"_Oh its okay im getting tired any way and I want to get this talk over with" she smiled and gave me another hug "Thank you for today" I waved my hand like what ever. "Im serious it means a lot that you came you're the only thing that kept me sane through the hole thing" I smiled at her tears started to run down both of our cheeks_

"_Im going to miss you Claire be safe and take care of those wounds" I nodded_

"_Ill see you" she smiled and left._

_Later that night Aro sent some guys and picked me up and we went back to Paris I wrote her as much as I could talk to her on skype when she was giving birth I was talking to her on skype giving her encouragement helping her through it with out actually being there. She ended up having a little boy who she let me name I named him Quil it was always in my head and I thought it was perfect._

_He calls me Aunty Claire I LOVE it_

_**End flashback**_

"Miss Claire we need to take you to the hospital we think that, that peace of glass have cut your artery and its what is keeping you alive and if we don't get you to the hospital now you could bleed out and die"

"Oh shit okay then" I looked up at Quil "Are you coming with?" he nodded

"Of course"

"Good" he laid his hand on my head and moved what I had of hair out of my face he had to move so that they could get me on the stretcher but held onto my hand the unbroken one at least. The Paramedics went to pick up the stretcher but Jake Quil Seth and Embry stopped them

"We have her" they pushed the guys out of the way angrily and carried me into the ambulance

"That was a little mean guys" I giggled

"I don't care they never gonna save my life if I need to be saved"

"Will see" the EMT'S whispered it wasn't quite enough for my human ears though. We all started to laugh. Ness jumped in the Ambulance along with Quil and sat next to me

"Are you guys going to follow behind us?"

"Yeah ill get Paul and Sam to look after the kids and grab the girls we wont be to far behind" I nodded and thanked them for the help and asked if they could bring my bag they said that was fine.

They closed the doors and we left I sat there for a minute watching Quil I could see that he had a lot of pain in his eyes a lot of heartache I wanted so badly to wipe it away but I didn't know how to. He had seen me watching him so he turned his head trying to hide it

I moved my hand and tapped his knee his head snapped and looked down at his leg then looked at me

"Kiss me" he tilted his head to the side then lent down slowly "Kiss me Quil" He kissed me and I felt as if all the air in my lungs had been sucked out. I pulled away, even though it hurt me to and looked at me closely I seen a little bit of happiness in his eyes but there was also sadness. I pulled myself up and back to his lips and in frenzied passion I tasted every corner of his mouth I felt his mouth move into a smile. I hurd ness clear her throat we pulled apart looking at her

"As much as I am so glad that you are back Claire and that he is smiling cause he hasn't smiled like that in 5 years I really don't want to see you to makin on each other when im only inches away from you both." we both laughed but I stopped abruptly when I felt fire rip through my body I started to scream. The ambulance stopped and every one looked at me they tried to figure out what was wrong but I knew.

I grabbed Ness and pulled her close trying to whisper who it was "J- Ja" I screamed louder when the burning got worse "" I screamed out

Quil and Nessie's head almost snapped of looking out the window there was Jane standing there watching me and laughing

Quil and ness both jumped out of the ambulance attacking her but the pain stayed she wasn't giving up I seen ness rip her arms of from the back but before they could do anything else more vampires came out of the woods. I seen Felix in the front holding Little Quil followed by Santiago who was holding onto Amanda she was trying to wriggle around. The pain went away then. I slowly stood up getting out of the Ambulance I seen Quil growl at me

"Shut up Quil im fine" Little Quil started to cry

"Im sorry aunty I didn't do anything" He cried harder I seen Amanda trying to brake free to get to Quil. She cried harder when Santiago's hold got tighter

"Don't move Amanda the more you move the more it hurts" She looked at me closely and relaxed I turned to little Quil "Its okay Quil baby aunty is here. Felix let him go he's just a kid ill do what ever you want just don't hurt him" Felix smiled and put him down but held onto his shirt so he couldn't run away

"Awww Claire we missed you" I scoffed

"Oh missing me means you kid nap the people I love and use them against me"

"No it was just a bounce when we seen them at the airport"

"They were coming to see me not to be kidnapped by a bunch of fuck ass hole of vamps" I seen Jane start to walk towards her arms. I quickly pulled my lighter out of my pocket lit it and throw it on her arms before she could get them. She screamed and turned her anger on me the burning pain went through my body again but I didn't scream I wasn't going to let her watch me scream in pain. Over the years she would do it to me I started to get use to it I always hurt but after 2 years of it over and over again the pain doesn't hurt so much when you know its coming.

She tilted her head to the side and looked at me confused so did everyone else

"Bella if your out there im gonna kill you" Nesses head spun around looking

"She's not there you fucked up Jane did you forget you've been doing that to me for 2 years now I can push it aside if I think of something else it doesn't hurt as much" the pain stopped

"Bitch" she screamed jumping at me but before she could touch me, Quil jumped on her ripping her part and throwing her body in the fire.

Santiago dropped Amanda and ran towards Quil but I moved in front of him

"Move Claire" I shook my head "_please I don't want to hurt you_" I seen Amanda start to crawl away from them towards my side

"Nessie?" she turned and looked at me "Etga Amanda ndaa etga erha utoa foa ereha leasepa" (Get Amanda out of her please) she walked over putting her hand on my cheek

_Be careful._

She quickly moved vampire speed one minute Amanda was there the next she wasnt

I seen Santiago lunge at Quil but I screamed at him to stop "You cant hurt him without killing me" He looked between us both and hissed at me "You cant hurt someone you love Santiago ill move but you hurt him you kill me" he took a few steps back so did I until my back was against Quil's shoulder I slid down feeling the pain in my hand and my leg starting to get to me. Quil Phased back grabbing me

"Claire baby stay with me" I seen little Quil wriggle out of Felix's arms and he slowly ran towards me

"Aunty Claire, Aunty Claire what's wrong" he fell on my leg I hissed in pain but pulled him close to my chest

"Im okay Quil both Quil's im just tired" I kissed little Quil's head. I tilted my head up to Quil "I want you to meet my nephew" he stood up putting his shorts on he bent down picking Little Quil up

"Hello my names Quil" Little Quil said I laid back on the ground

My vision started to go blurry and then it went black

Review please I love to hear what you have to say :D

I decided i was just going to give you little chapters every now and again so i don't lose you


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Quil's point of view**_

I was sitting on the chair next to Claire's bed she had been asleep for hours Little guy was laying next to her holding her hand when her eyes fluttered open and I was by the bed in less than a second. Those beautiful lake green eyes glanced around the room noticing little Quil she pulled him closer then she seen me.

The ends of her mouth turned up into a smile, she reached her hand out to me. I gently took her hand and laced our fingers together.

"Hi," She whispered faintly.

"Hey," my voice was thick with emotion.

"You've been crying," She noted, her brows knotting together. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I smiled at her

Honestly everything was wrong I lost her 5 years ago and I thought she was dead I was dead in side for years I was everyone tried to come around talk to me get me to come out but I wouldn't. The only times I came out was when Emily and Ness and Demi and there kids or when Embry and Brady moved out.

"Your lying one of things we learn+ in the military was to tell when someone's lying so we didn't get shoot and your lying so you cant shoot me" she laughed but I didn't I could believe that she is a marine she's always like the army I d

didn't think that she would join though

"I don't want to talk about it we have guests" I hurd people standing at the door whispering

"Who?" I listened closely

"I can hear him talking" ness said

"What are they talking about?"

"I don't know its silent at the moment"

"Move let me see" it sounded like Emily

"I think I have better hearing then you do Emily"

"Shut up Ness"

"You"

"You"

"Both of you shut up I can hear you in here" Claire yelled I look at her laughing "You can come in" in that second of saying that they all come running in. The room was full in seconds

"Im just… yeah ill see you guys later" I smiled down at her and gave her hand a quick squeeze and left

" I hurd her cries for me to stop and come back but I didn't. I hurd footsteps behind me but ignored them and walked faster I started to shack

"Quil?" I spun around and seen Audrey standing there "Don't leave" she whispered no one else would have hurd that but I did

"I can't stay. Go back in there talk to her _please_" she nodded and went back into the room. I quickly ran out of there

Her cries for me to stop clawed at me to turn around and go back, but it was too late – I'd lost control. As soon as I hit the cover of the trees, I exploded. I ran a little ways, but I couldn't bring myself to go much further. I was so pissed off at myself for running away like that, but I knew getting the hell out of there was the right thing to do. Even if I was breaking her heart right now, I couldn't risk hurting her physically she had been trough everything and I was mad at her I could believe that she was just letting this go

Claire point of view

"Im just… yeah ill see you guys later" Quil said he smiled down at me and gave my hand a quick squeeze

"Quil wait stop _please" _but he left I seen Audrey follow him.

What was going on there?

"Oh Claire" Emily and Ness ran over to me hugging me

"Hi guys" I smiled at everyone "I know you guys have questions so one at a time ask away"

I seen a girl step forward who looked a lot like Kelly

"Kelly?" Wow, she is 20 now she is 20

"Yep the one and only" she came over hugging me "I have a question" I nodded and motioned with my hand for her to ask "Who the hell is that little boy out there called Quil" I laughed "Is he like your son or something" everyone's eyes widened and looked at me

"No he's my nephew well he's not but I treat him like he is"

"Who is he" Seth asked

"Well" I sat there and explained to them everything that happened with James and how Little Quil was named after MY Quil

"I have a question" I looked and seen a girl step forward Audrey

"Ahh yeah sure ask away"

"What did you do to Quil to make him run out of here he as suffered a grate deal of pain since you left" her voice started to raise I seen people step forward to cut her of but I raised my hands stopping them. "You have no clue how much pain he has been in how hard it has been for him seeing your face when you just left." I pulled the needles out of my arms and stood up I almost fell over but ness was next to me in a flash. I stepped forward to wards her and slapped her across the face Embry flinched but didn't move he was sending Glares at her

"That hurts doesn't it" Ness tried to pull me back but I stopped her ."No imagine me lighting you on fire then once the fire was out me stabbing you with a stick so you felt even more pain." she cringed and so did everyone else "That's what it felt like to leave Quil that day to leave my family to not fight but I had 2 chooses that day. I stay they killed my entire family one by one while they make me watch and still take me or I go and my family lives they have there children live like normal people" I seen my military bag in the corner were Sam was. "Uncle Sam can you pass my bag" he nodded and slide it over I grabbed a diary that I had. I started to read some of the stuff that I had written

"**Day 22 out in the field **

_I lost him today I was so close but I lost him again it's the same dream over and over again im at a lunch with all theses people who I don't know who I have never seen before im in the kitchen talk to this very hot guy he's keeps looking at with so much love in his eyes. At first I don't know his name then some how it just slips out of my mouth QUIL I whisper I just say it over and over again I feel that I love him just as much maybe even more as I step closer to him but arms wrap around my waist and I get ripped away from him. I wake up crying sometimes it can last for a few minute sometimes hours. I hate it my men hate it. I feel this pain in my heart like people say Love is like handing someone a gun, having them point it at your heart and trusting that they never pull the trigger it fells like they have pulled the trigger. Most night I don't want to go to sleep because I know im going to dream about him this guy Quil see his face then wake up and feel like someone lit me on fire then once im out someone stabbing me with a stick._

**Day 66 **

_I know you are here, I can feel you but I don't wanna see you again. Im hurt by you, even though I don't get angry, I know… I love you truly, I can feel that my eyes search for you but I don't want to see you. My hearts calling and searching for you. Even though I know, I will never find you._

_Ive gone into deep depression I try and try to not think about him but I cant I feel this emptiness inside im the person people rely on to keep the safe and give them orders. I cant even do that most nights they have to sedate me its gotten so bad that they have called me of duty at night when I go to sleep I just scream and scream nothing can stop me._

Are you happy now AUDREY who's either in love with Quil or your dam fucking close to him" I looked at her closely and seen that she was in love with him

"Im not I just care about him im married to Embry we have a family"

"She's in love with him Claire she just tries to act like she's not" Embry said I seen pain in his eyes Audrey turned around giving him the evils

"I know" I motioned with my hand for him to come closer. He walked over to me and I pulled him into a hug he was hesitant at first but after a bit he pulled me tightly to his chest I knew he was in pain. He lifted me up so that my head was lying on his shoulder I seen anger on her face

"Get your hands of my husband" she tried to step forward and pull his arms of me but he wouldn't let go

"Grow up Audrey that his little sister he hasn't seen her in 5 years he's hurting a needs her so why don't you piss of and come back when you grow up" Alisha said nice even her sister hates her right now

"Stay the fuck away from Quil he's mine," I yelled out to her

"Like fuck bitch I bet he trusts me more then he does you"

I hurd laughing in the hall then it was cut of by a gasp Ness and all the boys started to laugh.

Embry pulled me up bridal style and took me out of the door Amanda was standing there I seen her slap Audrey

"You stay the fuck away from big Quil he is Claire's if you do anything to hurt Claire or go any were near Quil ill kill you. Are we clear" Audrey nodded "Good now get the fuck out of here

"We had to kind of tell her everything being that she seen us all phase and you know vampires" I nodded

"How did she take it?"

"Pretty good we told her about you and Quil that's why she is saying that stuff"

"Put me down Please" he looked at me confused but put me down I slowly walked over to Amanda "Can you guys give us a minute please" Amanda smiled hugging me.

"Where's my little guy?"

"He's lying on my bed must be tired" She smiled and went into my room

I turned to Audrey

"I didn't know you for very long and from what I knew you were a nice person. I liked you shit I did everything I could to make sure you and Embry got together I gave him advice about what you would like. But right now I want to kill you with my bear hand but I wont because I love Embry to much I will punch you though." I pulled my left hand back and punched her in the face not hard but enough for her to flinch. "You need to stay away from Quil I know he's hurting I can feel his pain. That is what happens when you imprint you feel the pain of the other person. How can you not feel the pain that you are putting embry through your in love with another man that's killing material. Especially when its his brother" she let her head hang "You still love Embry I can see that other wise you wouldn't have had sex with him an hour ago" her head snapped up and Embrys head popped out of the door "I can smell it on both of you" I laughed I seen them both blush. "Embry come here" with four long strides he was standing next to Audrey "Who's looking after the kids?"

"There with my parents for a few days" Audrey whispered

"Good. Ness look in my bag and grab keys that are in there, their house keys" 30 seconds later she was in font of me giving it to me "I brought this place on my plan ride over its not big its only a 3 bed room but it will do for you guys jus stay our of the room that's up stairs." Embry hugged me. But i shrugged him off "Go you can stay there for as long as you want if you want to stay longer just call me and ill book my self a hotel" I passed them the key they both looked at where it was

"Claire ive seen this house its really pretty we cant take it" they tried to pass it back

"To late its paid for and someone going to need ill probably have to stay at the hospital for a few more days to make sure all my injuries were healing the way they were supposed to. Then ill get a hotel closer to town when im out it okay "

"No you wont you can stay with Jake and I im sure our kids would love to meet you we kind of talk about you to them a lot our youngest daughter is named after you" I gasped and looked at Ness shocked

"Really?" I started to cry she pulled me into a hug

"Yeah there's Seralla (**you have to roll the R**) which is a mix of my mum Bella and Sarah then there is Edilly (The names crazy but its better then nothing :D) which is a mix of Edward and Billy then our youngest Claire"

"Those are beautiful names Ness" Wow they were and different and like her name mix of her grandparents

"So it sorted Claire you are going to stay with us when you get out of here Embry and Audrey get out of here have fun reconnect be that cute loved up couple that we seen when you got married. Be that couple show Claire that the money that she just spent on that house was worth it show her who you are and not this couple that is fighting over a guy." I smiled at Ness she always knew what to say at the right time

"Thank you so much Claire this means everything to me" Embry said hugging me

"Audrey" I said when he pulled away. She looked up at me "Your going with him right?" She nodded "Good you guys have to work this out remember that day that we went to the spa and you told me that you had this weird connection to him and scared you be that girl again who is falling hard for a guy she just meet" I lent closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Fuck him to no end" I lent back and seen her blush "be happy and stay the fuck away from my Quil" I blow her a kiss.

"I will for the first and second thing" I smiled and hugged them both "Are you sure we can leave you just go back and you almost died today?"

"I have everything I need right here well im missing one thing but I guess that will take awhile to fix"

"He just scared Claire" Audrey whispered "He lost you once and he almost lost you today its hard for him" I nodded and they both said goodbye to everyone left before I made it back to the room I clasped but Seth court me

"You need fucking rest Claire time to go to sleep" I laid my head against his chest and before I knew it I was asleep again

**3 days had passed**

An annoying beeping. Distant voices. Snoring. Clicking of heels on a floor a little ways from my ears. That is what I woke up too. No warm hands, no sweet kisses. Meaning no Quil.

Its been 3 days and I still hadn't hurd from Quil I was still in the hospital so it wasn't like it was hard to find me.

The doctors wanted to keep me long then normal since my main artery in my leg could split open in any second if I make a wrong move so I always had someone with me.

Everyone visited apart from Quil they told me that he wasn't here in La Push they didn't know were he was they would phase and he would be there he would see that im okay and phase back he would never stick around long enough to hear anything else.

I was pulled out of my thought when I seen Ness and Jake come through the door they both looked sad

"What's wrong guys is it Quil?" I sat up straight

"No, no its not Quil… Claire its something we haven't been able to tell you we have wanted to we just didn't know how to" I looked at them confused what couldn't they tell me?

"What is it then?" They both looked at each other and sat down on either side of the bed

"There's no easy way to put this Claire but your brothers sisters and mum died in a house fire 2 years ago" Ness blurted out.

I started to choke I was choking on air that I had just breathed in I couldn't breath it was like my lungs had been removed through my throat

"Claire, Claire honey you have to calm down" Ness was saying calmly

"Calm… down…" I started to cough next thing I knew I was spitting up blood I felt it coming out of my nose. I seen Jake run out the door screaming for help. I minute later a few doctors came in some nurses pushed Jake and Ness out

"Miss Young can you take deep breaths in for me please" I tried but I couldn't I kept coughing up blood

No ones point of view

Claire was there coughing blood all over her

Ness and Jacob were in the hall pacing Renesmee was cry like no end

Jacob was angry he started to shake violently like just before he was about to phase

"She cant die Jake I need her" he went over pulling her close to his chest and kissed the top of her head he was still shaking but it was easing.

Ness pushed him away from her

"Go fucking Phase if Quil's there make him get his ass back here. If he is not howl and I will find that bustard myself how dear he leave he knew what we had to tell her and he just left she almost died and he left. Ill kill I swear to god if he isn't in this hospital in 12 hours ill hunt him down and rip him a fucking new one." she pushed Jake away and started to pass again she was pissed. Quil was being a jerk of he had been mourning over Claire for so long we all had been and he finally gets her back and then leaves again.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Grandpas number he answered on he third ring

"Hey Ness what's w-" I cut him off

"I need yo get to the hospital now Claire hurt bad and they don't know if she will make it hurry" I screamed down the phone and hung up

Back in Claire's room

"Mis young we think you have a bleed some where in your body from the accident that we didn't pick up-"

However, before the doctor could finish her machine started to scream

"She's coding someone get a crash cart"

Claire's vision started to go black she had been fighting so hard the last 5 years and now she was giving up her body had been through everything imaginable and it was finally giving up on her she was dying and she didn't know how to fight it so she gave up fighting she did want to fight for something that she thought would never be right to her again.

I LOVE YOU QUIL

Tell me what you think 


	21. Chapter 21

I know it goes back in froth between Nessie pov then Quil's then Claire's but after I get both there pov's out ill keep it in mostly Claire's :D

Tell me what you think

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Nessie's point of view**_

I had been sitting waiting to hear something from Jake for 20 minutes now but still nothing what the hell is taking him so long.

They had rushed Claire of 5 minutes ago saying she needed surgery. Carlisle took her in he said he would do his best but I don't know if his best can help her with what he told Ness about the internal bleeding and her leg could split if her heart gives out much more.

I was sitting waiting when Jake walked in I jumped up grabbing his shirt

"Were is he did you get him"

"He phased back before we could say anything but I seen a house a big house near the water." I thought back from everything the Quil has told me when I remembered. He had brought a house for himself and Claire so that they could have there own peaceful place he hadn't told anyone but me because I knew what Claire would love.

"I know where he is im going to get him and drag him back by his fucking tale that's between his legs" I started to walk out when I hurd him sniff I turned back to him and seen that he was crying "Jake" I ran to him pulling him close hugging him

"She's like my little sister Ness you seen what I was like when she was gone I was like Quil ive known her since she was born I had meet her with Emily the first time." I looked at him confused he never told me "After Mrs. Young had her I went with Emily and Sam to see Claire. I needed to get out of town that's when I meet her she's always been like I little sister to me I just got her back I don't want to lose her again."

"I know Jake she's my best friend and my sister I don't want to lose her either so I want you to think positive please think happy while I go kick Quil's ass that's who she needs and what she needs" I kissed his lips lightly "call me if you hear anything okay" he nodded and gave me a squeeze

"Be careful he's properly not in the right head space"

"He wont hurt me ill be okay" he nodded smiling at me

Once I was out of, there and I was hidden in the bushes I ran at my full vampire speed straight towards the house after 5 minutes of running I was there I seen Quil laying on the grass out front I could hear snores ripping around me I wanted to laugh but I didn't want to wake him up because he would struggle against me.

I went over, grabbed his legs, and started to drag him towards the hospital when he woke up

"What are you doing Ness?" he pulled his leg from me I looked at him closely he looked like shit he looked skinner he looked like he hadn't shaved in years his hair was longer he looked like shit and it had only been a couple of days

"Im taking you back to the hospital" I grabbed his hand he tried to pull it away but I showed him _what Claire looked like when everyone would come through her hospital door. How her face would light up and then it would go back to sad when she realized it wasn't him or _how because he wasn't there we had to tell her about her family and_ what her face looked like. How she started to choke and how her face looked like she had been stabbed a hundred times and was still alive and then as she was about to die _seen him_ watching her die _he pulled his hand out before I could show him what happened next. "What I don't understand is why you're here when you imprint is in that hospital?"

"She doesn't need me I never did anything to help her I didn't look for her for the past 5 years why would she care now"

"You should be with Claire right now. Stop being a pussy and get your ass off the ground. You can't change what happened, but you can be there for Claire. She's going to need you more than ever right now. I don't understand how you can be up here feeling sorry for yourself, while Claire's lying in that bed waiting for you." I felt this anger inside my body and before I could stop my self I lunged forward.

His nose made a satisfying crunch sound of its own when my fist connected. He tried to grab me but I jumped out of the way

"You broke my nose," I laughed

"I know I wanted you to feel some of the pain that I feel right now" I kicked him in the ribs I hurd the snapping when I did "How I felt when I seen Claire start to die in front of me." His head snapped up and looked at me. He put his nose back in place before it healed and he had to re break it. "Yeah you hurd after we told her about her parents she started to cough and chook next thing we knew she was coughing up blood it was coming out of her nose and mouth. Then I hear her machine start to beep loudly the sound that it makes when her heart is falling. I wanted to jump through that door and slap her out of it wake her up tell her that she needed to keep her heart beating for you for me for the family that she has but I couldn't I couldn't move it felt like I didn't know how to I felt broken like that day she was taken. How our body's frozen I could hear things and I could look around but I couldn't move. So I used my newfound power and tapped into her head (**Ill explain more later**) and listened to what was going through hers. Do you want to hear what I seen in her head what I hurd?" he shook his head "Well your going to" he jumped up and started to growl "Go on hurt me try and kill me but im still going to tell you. _Claire's vision started to go black she had been fighting so hard the last 5 years and now she was giving up. Her body had been through everything imaginable and it was finally giving up on her she was dying and she didn't know how to fight it so she gave up fighting she did want to fight for something that she thought would never be right to her again. I LOVE YOU QUIL_ she screamed was the last thought before it went silent and everything went black I snapped out of my frozen place and called grandpa and he came and took her to surgery but he said he would do everything he could do but he didn't know if she would make it. And you're here sulking think that she doesn't need you SHE NEEDS YOU." I screamed in his face "Either you come with me now or-." However, before I could finish he was of like a gun running towards the hospital "That's the Quil I know and love" I whispered even with my speed he beat me back to hospital and he was in human form as we were got to Claire's room I seen grandpa talking to Jake. He finished patting jakes shoulder he fell back on the seat…

Quil's point of view

"That's the Quil I know and love" I hurd Ness whisper but I didn't care I ran as fast as I could towards Claire's hospital room when I got there I seen Carlisle talking to Jake. He finished talking before I could hear anything he patted Jakes shoulder he fell back on the seat, buried his face into his hands, and started sobbing.

I felt all my strength leave me as I collapsed to the ground.

"QUIL" Ness yelled. It felt like my wires we gone there was nothing holding me up any more

She was gone I wasn't here for her and now she was dead I had finally got back and I was angry at her but then I was angry at my self for not looking for her I chose the stupidest time to be a fucking baby. _I WAS A FUCKING BABY_. I was being a dick head and now she was gone and I couldn't do anything to get her back I needed her and she was gone…

_SHE'S GONE _

"QUIL… QUIL look at me" I hurd Jake yelling at me I felt cold hands on my head it must have been Carlisle

"He's not as hot as he is meant to be he's gone cold. Quil she's okay she's alive she just in a coma she's still alive" my head snapped up look at him

"What?"

"She's had an olser in her stomach from stress over the years, pain practically anything and when Renesmee told her about her parents that was more stress and it made it rupture then it all went down hill… once we were in surgery I stitched up everything fixing everything when we tried to pull her out of the. (**I have forgotten what its called and no one can tell me what it is because they don't know what im talking about so hopefully you will know sorry it's the drug that they use to put you to sleep when**) She wouldn't that's when we realized she was coma"

"For how long?"

"Comas can last anywhere from hours to years" Something must have shown on my face because Carlisle suddenly gave me a pitying look "Im so sorry Quil if there was anything I can do just tell me and ill try my best"

"Let me see her _please_" he nodded

"There bring her down in half an hour you can see her then and ill make sure that any of you are aloud to see her"

"Thank you for trying Carlisle"

"Claire's family ill do anything for any of you" I nodded and stood up walking into her room and waited for her.

Half an hour later, she was there in front of me I walked over to her bed and grabbed her hands

"Come back to me Claire I need you to come back I was stupid I was a stupid shit head who went crazy. I need you to come back to make me Claire _please_" but there was no response.

I slowly stood up and sat down next to her bed

"Are you giving up on me? Should I be saying goodbye to you?" I asked over the sudden lump in my throat. "Because I can't do that. I can't give up on you. And I won't let you give up either, do you hear me? Because if you go, I go too. Is that what you want? I lost you once Claire and that physically and mentally killed me"

I held my breath. I expected Claire to sit up, and tell me that I was being stupid and to shut up but she didn't

"This is fucking bullshit! Claire. If you die on me that will be the most selfish thing you could possibly do I can't live without you and I'll follow you. I'll be right behind you Claire and you know it."

My anger dissolved and was replaced with deep, abiding grief. I resorted to begging since anger didn't work.

"I need you Claire. Please don't leave me. Please don't."

My voice finally broke as I gave in to the terror I felt and gut-wrenching sobs consumed me. I laid my head on her bed next to her thigh. I moved so that my head was against her hand. I turned her hand over and put my lips against her palm. I kissed that area repeatedly, and between each kiss I begged her to keep fighting, to not to leave me.

_**A week later**_

Its been a week and Claire stilt hasn't woken up Carlisle is trying to give her this medication that can wake her up but its just not working.. She didn't move she didn't make a noise to be honest if it wasn't for being abele to see the machine telling me her heart was beating or being able to hear it I would think that she was, was, was… _gone_

I was starting to get tired so I laid my head down on her bed next to her hand

She almost healed her bruise's are gone her cutes and stitches are healing well. Alice comes in every second day dose her hair gives her a sponge bath. I think its crazy but she threatens to break one of my bones when it comes to Alice she maybe a freaking tinker bell but she aint afraid to kick ass.

The Cullens moved back to Forks after Claire was taken they were upset and wanted to be around for us to help with what ever we needed. Carlisle mostly had to sedate people it didn't really work on me at first because my body heat would burn it off but then he started to use a bigger dosages and I would be out of it for days.

I placed her hand so that it rested on top of my hair. I wrapped my hand loosely around her wrist to keep her hand firmly against me. I ended up falling asleep like that. For the last week, any time I'd get sleepy, I slept in that pose with her hand against my hair. I needed that contact with her. So it came as a surprise to me when I felt light pressure on my hair

My head snapped looking and seeing Claire's eye open a tear was running down her cheek. Her eyes closed like she was trying to stop the tears

"Claire" I whispered

Her eyes opened and looked at me

"I love you," she whispered

"Oh, Claire"

_**Claire's point of view**_

He looked beautiful amazing even I felt my body jump into over drive when I seen him there he was here with me.

I started to cry he was actually here.

He slowly stood up coming closer to me. He lifted me up lightly to hug me but I leaned into him and kissed him. It was as close to heaven as I could get, I suppose, when everything hurt like, well, hell. He was so gentle, like I was made out of glass, or eggshells, and any move would shatter me. I wrapped my good arm around the back of his neck and he pulled me closer to him, tilting his head slightly. I let my hands wander over his back slowly, then around to his chest, feeling his heat seep through his shirt to my skin, and feeling his heartbeat. He trembled slightly, I felt with my own shaking fingers. It was still so hard to believe he was real; it was as if if I touched him he would go puff and disappear...but he stayed, solid and warm.

Until he jumped, back looking at me. I looked into he eyes they were so beautiful, framed by thick black lashes...so filled with angry emotions...sadness, worry, guilt, pain, burning self-hatred. I could see every one with perfect clarity

"This is all my fault. I'm so sorry Claire"

Quil's point of view

Emotions played across her face-puzzlement, confusion, understanding, and then she's giggled. "You're joking."

"Not really, no."

"You have to be joking. Or otherwise you didn't just say that." I closed my eyes

"I said it, Claire."

She shut her eyes and pressed her lips together, then smacked my head. "You stupid, stupid werewolf."

My eyes snapped open in shock. "What?"

She drew back and her smile faded as she looked in my eyes. "Quil, that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my life."

"It's not," I said.

"Quil." She put her hands on either side of my face and leaned closer sitting up she winced a little but sat up. She shook her head, throwing waves of her scent towards me. I stopped breathing. "Oh, Quil."

"What?" What is she talking about? What is she doing?

"Will you enlighten me," she said. "As to why, exactly, this is your fault?"

"I was never there to help you I just let you leave Jakes upset crying I broke your heart then I course you to crash" she opened her mouth to cut me off but I stopped her "let me finish" she nodded "I didn't look long enough when those guy took you I didn't know where to look I didn't know where to start what to do I just went into my shell my hide away the same one I had all those years ago when we didn't talk for so long. Its my fault and im so sorry" she shook her head smiling at me

"You're ridiculous, Quil, but I still love you." Her words set off firecrackers in my heart and I swallowed.

"Love you too, Claire," I told her. She scooted closer and wrapped her arms around me, pulling us even closer together.

She pulled back and laughed lightly, a small smile playing on her lips, before crushing them to mine.

It was nice to let go, I thought. Nice to let my brain shut off as her lips mold with mine.

I never really thought I'd feel her lips on mine again. It was all new and scary like that first time, but at the same time, familiar and comforting.

I tried to be gentle with her, careful not to touch any of her half-healed cuts and bruises.

No, I really wouldn't get used to it, I thought as her tongue skimmed over my bottom lip. Never.

I heard myself moan and felt cool air on my lips when she breathed out quickly. I heard our hearts pounding together, fast.

When we parted, I rested my forehead against hers, listening to her heartbeat gradually slow.

"This' she motioned with her hand to her self "Isn't your fault my crash was because Felix stuck little Quil out in the middle of the road so that I swerve and crash and hope I would die or come close to it so that they could change me" I looked at her confused "We talked about it before I got my memory back if I would like to be changed I said yes they told me that I wouldn't feel pain any more and I didn't want that pain-" I cute her of

"Pain for what?" I asked

"My dreams that I had about you when I would wake up in the morning I would cry for hours think about you I didn't know who you were but I felt pain for you"

_**Claire's point of view**_

"Im so-" I pinched his lips together between my thumb and finger

"Shut up Quil it's not your fault im okay so I have a few bruises. I'll live." I let go of his lips lightly kissing him "Im still alive and im with you that's all that matters do you hear me"

"Bu-"

"I said stop it now STOP IT" I screamed he looked at me shocked at my out burst "I don't want to do this Quil so can you please just stop all this its my fault and be that guy that you were 5 years ago…_Please_" he smiled at me nodding "Thank you. Now get your cute butt up here and hold me"

_**I know it went on for a while the whole struggling with his emotions thing but I wanted to explain some of his feelings about everything **_

_**Review tell me what you think good bad ugly I have tough skin so I can handle it :D **_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

After a few days, the hospital the doctors were finally letting me out finally on the condition that I stayed in bed and didn't make any sudden moves.

Of course Quil promised the doctors that I wouldn't move unless it was to shower or go to the toilet I made a joke about him having to feed me him self then and he said it was fine and he actually looked serious.

It was finally time for me to be released I was waiting for Ness to come get me but it was Quil who turned up

"Hey" I said smiling giving him a hug

"Hey. You ready to go."

"Ahh yeah im just waiting on Ness to come get me"

"Oh she didn't tell you" I looked at him confused "We talked and she thought it would be better if you came and stayed with me" I raised my eyebrows

"Really" I said shocked

"You don't have to you can stay at Nessie's." He looked down at his feet sad "I just thought it might be nice" I smiled hugely

"Really" I said with a giggle. He looked up at me shocked

"Did you just giggle" he laughed

"No!" I said turning away from him

"Yes you did you know you did" I turned back to him with my best poker face

"No I didn't I think your hearing things Quil" He raised his eyebrows at me trying to figure me out

"Dam you have gotten good at that" I smiled "is that something you had to learn?"

"Thank you and yeah it was one of the basic things it came quite easy though at the time I didn't know why but now I do" He smiled and lifted me in his arms bridal style grabbing my bags on the way out. I squeaked in delight I was smiling ecstatically.

We started to walk down to the waiting room when we where stopped by Carlisle

"Hello Claire hello Quil"

"Hi Carlisle" be both said at the same time which made us both laugh

"Why am I not surprised by that?" he laughed

"Cause were awesome" When I was a little kid Quil and I would always say things at the same time people hated it but I loved it. It always showed that I was meant to be with Quil because we always thought the same things.

"Is there something you needed" Quil asked Carlisle

"Ahh yeah I just wanted to give you this" he out another bag on Quil's shoulder

"What is it?" I asked

"It has all the dressing for when you need to do changes, and stuff for stitches because if I know you, you will rip the ones you got" I smiled he knew me so well. "Medication to stop infections you know I would do it myself but with the treaty and the fact that I don't want any new changes-"

"But I don't know what to do" Quil said with scared eyes

"I do" I spook up "Carlisle showed me and it was one of the training things I can show you how to do it its not that hard" he blinked 3 times but nodded "See that all you needed?" I asked politely

"Yes, yes of course" he smiled at us and started to walk away but quickly turned back to us "Esme said to tell you that she wants you over dinner a family thing when your all healed and better Claire" I smiled and nodded

Quil quickly ran out of the hospital I laughed when he put me down in the car

"What's the rush?"

"There is no rush I just…" I could tell he was trying to come up with something to cover for why he was running

"Just spit it out I know your trying to lie" he rolled his eyes and closed my door he walked around and got in the drives seat. He didn't say anything he didn't even act like he notice that I was there.

He didn't speak to me the rest of the ride even though I tried starting a conversation several times. I began to look at him with a mixture of guilt and worry as he continued my silent treatment we started to pull down Quil's street

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said I was being a rode bitch" he still didn't act like he even hurd me I started to cry "Please Quil say something its killing me im sorry I wont even say anything again if you would just say something" He turned his head and looked at me I could see agony in his eyes

'I love you" I hurd him whisper it was quite but not to quite that I couldn't hear him. I felt the car stop I looked around and seen that we were in his driveway. "I wanted to get back quickly because I have a roast in the oven and it should be done by now and Embry was looking-"

"Embry's back?" He smiled and nodded I quickly opened the door "EMBRY" I yelled the front door flow open and he came running out he pulled my door all the way open and pulled me out of the car pulling me close to his chest and spinning me around

"Im so sorry I wasn't there Claire we didn't take our phones and we didn't tell them where the house was and you-" I cut him of

"Its okay im glad you were happy" I seen Audrey walk out smiling "Put me down" he put down. Audrey came over and gave me a hug "Did you do it like I told you to" she stepped back we both seen Embry talking to Quil his back was to us and showed me the number with her hands she showed me a 5 then a 6. I started to choke on air.

I seen Quil come running over to me rubbing my back

"Are you okay Claire" I nodded I went over and pushed her playfully and turned to Embry and shook my head

"What? What did I do?"

"56 times 56" I yelled "That's like 4 times a day I haven't had sex that much times in my life and im 25" I felt Quil stiffen next to me Embry and Audrey turned and looked at him I looked up at him and he was shacking his head at them. "Oh shit" oh crap that the shake of 'don't tell her how many chicks I slept with "At least tell me it wasn't any of my friends or someone I knew" he looked down at me guilty he went to step towards me but I stepped back "Just go finish cook what ever it was you were cooking I don't want to do this now" he looked at me apologetic

"Please Claire I'm so sorry" his face had so much guilt on it.

I wanted to slap him with every ache every bone… cell in my body but I knew that me not doing anything will upset him more so I turned away from him and looked at Embry and Audrey. I seen him walking inside out of the corner of my eye

"Are you guys staying for lunch?" Embry looked down at me closely then turned to Audrey

"Can you go inside and make sure he does everything right please?" She nodded walking towards the door giving his arm a quick squeeze. As the door closed Embry grabbed me up bridal style and started to walk towards the beach. Once we were there he put me down on a log and started to pace back and forward in front of me.

After 5 minutes of him doing that he was starting to make me mad

"Would you just hurry up and tell me what you want you're driving me crazy"

"Don't be mad at him CC" I snorted

"Right" I laughed "If what happened to me happened to Audrey" he flinched but I acted like I didn't see it and kept talking. "Would you go out and sleep with her friends" He put his head down and shook it. "I thought so, so why shouldn't I be mad at him?" he sighed and sat down in front of me crossing his legs

"After you left he was upset but most of all he was pissed at you" I raised my eyebrows at him "We were all shocked at that to"

"Why was he pissed?" I asked confused

"Because you told him that if you don't come back that he should live his life not to do anything stupid be happy find someone to love have babies beautiful babies. How could you think that he would want anyone else but you Claire? Its like him leaving when he found out you loved him saying go be with some other guy while I scream out in pain watching you be happy while I die" I looked away from Embry I didn't want him to see that I was crying

I didn't understand why it had to be my friends but I understood the pain that he was going through.

I seen Embry sit up and try to look at me face but I turned away so my back was to him

"Claire" he whispered "Claire look at me?" I shook my head "Fine then listen" I nodded "When you left he lost everything he lost his love his imprint he lost his heart and his soul. Claire YOU make him who he is without you he is this empty guy. Did he tell you what imprinting was?"

"Yeah" I whispered

"So YOU know what YOU mean to Quil what YOU do to him how YOU make him fell how YOU hold him to this earth" him saying YOU was driving me crazy

Of course I knew.

I sighed and fell backwards

Landing hard on the sand I let out a groan at the pain that shoot through my body

"You okay?"

"Yes and no. I've been back for 2 weeks and maybe once or twice Quil and I have talked like really talked the other times I have been either in a coma or fuckin mad at him or fixing other peoples shit no offence." he shrugged "We haven't seen each other for FIVE years do you have any idea how hard that was. Yeah okay, I didn't even know that Quil was a real person but having those dreams all the time it killed me. I just want to be with him Embry but now that know what I know I don't think I can be with him" he raised his eyebrows at me. "Everytime I kiss him going to be think 'these lips kissed one of my now ex friends or when we make love ill be thinking oh shit was he like this with her. Did he do that to her did he ever make love to her-" Embry cut me of before I could go on

"Claire he NEVER and I repeat NEVER made love to them its always been you" I got up and slowly crawled into his lap berried my head in his chest and cried. He wrapped his arms around me and held me while sobs rocked through my body.

I must have fell asleep because I felt my body shift the gentle walk movements then I felt another set of arms grab me gently

"What the fuck did you do to her?" I hurd Quil say angrily. I grabbed Quil's shirt and pulled my self closer to him

"Nothing she's fine we talked and she fell asleep" I felt Quil's body start to shake

"Quil" I whispered trying to ease Quil shaking

"Im here Claire" the shaking slowed down "What did you talk about. Is she mad?"

"Stuff that isn't my place to tell you but yeah she is mad. She will talk to you soon I can tell you that she missed you even though she didn't know you were you she misses you. You just have to give her time she's hurting. Let her sleep though she's pretty tired. Make sure you tell her everything she will hate you but she will understand" I felt a light kisses on my cheeks and then someone run there hand through my hair "Be that girl with the big heart Claire"

I hurd shuffling then the door close. I felt movement then a bad move under my body I moaned when Quil's arms were removed from my body

"Shsh its alright Claire" I felt his hands run over my head "Ill be back I have to put the-" but before he finished I drifted back of to sleep.

I don't know how long I was asleep but I looked around and seen that the room was pitch black and hot. Sweat dripping down my cheeks.

I felt around the bed think that Quil was there that was why I was so hot but he wasn't.

"Quil?" I whispered

Just then my fingers found a peace of paper on my pillow I lent over crying in pain a little when my stitches ripped. I turned the lamp on and read the later

_Dear Claire Bear_

_I had to patrol got some new 'friends' :D_

_I hope that you won't wake before I get back but if you do._

_Chris and David are there, they are the new wolves they will get you_

_Anything you need so just ask. _

_Love You :D_

_Quil_

I smiled with a sigh and laid backwards on the bed when I hurd the door open I sat up and seen BIG tall guys standing there I gasped they looked like twins but I don't think they are. There was light coming through the door like it was the middle of the day I looked around and seen the blinds were closed

"Oh sorry Claire im David and this is Chris we hurd you ask for Quil we wanted to make sure your okay?"

"Im fine what time is it?"

"Ahh 12 o'clock you've been asleep for 24 hours now" I laughed "Do you want help or need anything" I sat there looking at them both and nodded

"Help me to the bathroom then once im finished if Quil's not back I want you to Phase for me" they both looked at each other confused then shook there heads at me "Please ill cook you some lasagne" they both smiled and walked over to the bed helping me up. We walked into the bathroom and they shut the door behind him as they left.

Once I was in I set the shower to soft so the heat wouldn't hurt my cuts. I sat down and started to think about my dream last night.

I was out side talking to Quil then all of a sudden, he was ripped away from me from millions of different directions then I see Aro standing in front of me he smiled as he walked closer.

You will never give him your heart" he whispered then his hand plunged into my chest I screamed as his hand pulled at my heart was being pulled then I was gone. All I could think while he was doing that was I spent so long mad at him for something he did while I wasn't there something that I cant change I just have to let it go.

I finished what I was doing and got out putting my bandages on and taking the pills Carlisle gave me. I through on a long dress that fell to the floor covering my feet

I walked well more like limped out and seen the boys watching me they quickly jumped up to help me when I hissed at the pain in my stomach but I waved them off

"Im okay just one of you go out and Phase for me please and nod if Quil's in your head"

"I don't think Quil's going to be happy that we did this"

"Ill deal with him I promise he wont do anything" Chris nodded and started to walk out

"Remember im not going to hurt you," he said as he left

"Why would he say that?" I asked David

David looked at me shy he looked scared or maybe its nerves maybe it's both. He smiled down at me when he noticed that I was watching him. He quickly helped me outside before I could ask him if he was okay.

Once I sat down, he whispered in my ear

"Don't be scared" I snorted and turned to look at him

"Why do you guys keep saying that I lived with vampires for 2 years I was in the military for 3 and im still planning on marrying a werewolf so why would I be scared?" he laughed at me

"You'll see" I smiled and nodded. Just as I looked out to the woods I seen a pitch black wolf stepped out of the bush

I laughed shaking my head and stood up David tried to stop me but I pushed him away and went to sit in the middle of the grass

"Come here Chris" he took slow steps forward and sat on his hind legs then laid his head on his paws "You don't scare me you do look like Sam though. Why is that?" he moved his he and nodded to David

"We are Sam's brothers from our dad side " My jaw dropped I looked between them both

"Oh god how did I not see that you look like him" As I said that Emily and Sam walked through the door. I pointed my finger at Sam "Why didn't you tell me that you had brothers?" I said glaring at him. He shivered and looked at Chris the wolf and David and shrugged

"It never came up" A little growl rumbled through my chest "Sorry" I shook my head and turned back to David

"Is he there" he nodded "Hi Quil" I waved and Chris stepped forward and rubbed his head on my knee "Ill take that, that is from Quil" he nodded again "Good you better be listen Ateara cause im gonna say this once and once only." Chris nodded again his head moved to the side to look behind me and I seen everyone go inside. "Im sorry for what I said to you that day I was taken I shouldn't have but that day I thought I was going to die and I wanted to make sure that if I was that you would be happy…' David tilted his head at me "Okay I knew you would never be happy I just wanted to think that you would be so that I could do partly happy". I felt tears form but I pushed them aside "Yeah im mad at you for what you did but I can forgive and forget I know they never meant anything but you do have to tell me who they were so I can kil- I mean kick there ass. They all new what you meant to me so" I shrugged "I love you and I miss you so when your finished Patrol come home and –"

Suddenly, an enormous chocolate brown wolf burst through the trees, skidding to a stop. The wolves gazed at each other for a moment, talking, I wished that I could hear what they were saying. After a few seconds, Quil trotted over to me. I looked into the giant wolf's eyes, and all I could see was Quil gazing back at me. He whined, and turned suddenly, disappearing into a clump of trees.

I knew he was coming back, I wanted to cry all I wanted to do was hold him and feel the heat that emanated from his skin and know that he was OK and still mine, and that he still loved me.

As I slowly stood up Quil came running out of the trees and pulled me in a hug I see Chris the wolf walking into the trees then a minute later come out and walk inside.

"Claire," he said, brokenly.

He was crying. Then I was crying too, because I couldn't stay strong anymore. I had almost lost the one thing in my life that I loved with all my heart. The one thing in my life that I genuinely couldn't imagine living without. I had almost lost Quil.

Mentally not physically, I don't think he would ever leave me again but I knew if I asked he would have become my best friend again not the love of my life.

I sobbed into his shoulder, using all my strength to just… keep him there. I knew my strength would be no match for his, but I held on until my arms ached with the effort. He buried his face in my shoulder, holding me as tightly as he could without breaking me.

I don't know how long we stayed like that. I couldn't let him go.

After what seemed like hours and hours, he pulled away so he could see my face, effortlessly breaking the hold I had around his neck. I still hadn't stopped crying, and the hot tears continued to leak from my eyes. I forced myself to look through my blurred vision, because I needed to see his face. His cheeks were wet, and his eyes were blazing; I almost couldn't meet them, I was so blinded by their intensity.

But I couldn't look away, either.

"Im so sorry I swear that they never meant anything and if it helps I was picturing you the whole time" I giggled

"Little bit but not a lot" he smiled and sat down on the yard chair and pulled me onto his lap I curled up to his chest and laid my head on his shoulder

"How are you?" he asked

"Es un Nuevo dia. Y me siento bien" I said trying to see if he knew what I said

"What did you just say?" he looked at me confused

"It's a brand new day and im felling good" I laughed at him

"That's cool. Say something else"

"Ahh what about Tu Eres la armonia, De todas mis canciones Y no cambiaria nada"

"What did you say then?"

"You're the harmony to every song I sing and I wouldn't change a thing"

"Sing me a song then I miss your voice" I shook my head

"I don't sing much any more Aro" I felt Quil tense when I said his name but I acted like I didn't feel it "turned my singing into a job I only sing when I feel it or when im in the shower" I smiled at him

"Were you serious about what you said to that short blond leech that day?" I looked at him confused "How she had done that mind thing to you for years and you can move it away?"

"Oh… yeah" (Just so you know Claire will sing again she will become the old Claire takes care of everyone sings dances all that :D) "She only did it because I wouldn't bow down to her and he would try and scare me but it never worked so she would make it painful" I didn't want to talk about this but I knew I had to get it over with I knew he had questions

"We don't have to talk about this now" I smiled at him "You may have been gone for 5 years but you still have the same facial expressions… kind of" I laughed

"Can we talk about it tonight when we are alone just me and you" he nodded "lovely now can you take me inside please Sam and Emily are here and I don't think there here to see you" he put his hand on his chest like he was hurt "oh come on you weren't even here when the arrived." I laughed he smiled tickling me under my arms keeping away from the bad areas "wait… Quil… Stop… I…have… to… pee…' but he didn't stop "ill… pee… on … you" I laughed out

He stopped abruptly

"You wouldn't" he gave me a steer down

"Try me" I took a deep breath ready to relax. I wasn't going to pee I didn't even need to pee

He jumped up with me bridal style and pushed me away from him. I started to laugh my ass of

"Oh Quil I peed like 5 minutes before Chris phased I don't need to pee but your face… priceless" I laughed

"That is one thing I didn't miss" he pulled me back to his chest and walked inside.

Emily was sitting on the arm of the chair with Sam while the two other boys were having a quite convocation. They stopped when Quil cleared his throat.

"Quil I slapped his arm" he looked at me confused "leave them alone they can talk if they want to" He shrugged

"You guys can keep talking im just going to talk to Sam and Em" I smiled at them and they went back to talking "So how are you guys?" I directed my question to Emily but Sam answered

"Were good Claire what about you?" I laughed

"Es un Nuevo dia. Y me siento bien" they looked at me confused

"It's a new day and im good" Quil looked at me "is that right?'

"Close you missed brand and feeling" He shrugged again, what is with that

"So Claire a little bird told me you have a tattoo" Emily whispered but we both knew the boys hurd. I felt Quil tense up next to me. I laughed

"Yeah 3" I smiled

"Where show me?" I smiled and lifted my shirt up showing my back my entire back was covered with a dragon tattoo the head was on my shoulder and it looked like my back was a brick wall. The dragon had a scroll in its feet. (That's actually my tat :D)

"What does the scroll say Claire?"

"Be not afraid of greatness for some are made great but some people are born great"

"What does that mean?" Chris asked

"I don't know it was something James always said"

"The military guy that died" Emily asked. I nodded "What are the other two?"

I lifted my dress to show my ankle it said Quil

"You got my name?" Quil asked

"Well yes but no" everyone looked at me confused "Remember my little guy Quil" he nodded in understanding "I got it after him but I can get your name done some where else somewhere that means more to me" he nodded smiling at me

"And the other one" He asked

"I actually don't know how you guys haven't seen it before but" I lifted my hand and showed them my pinky "Love" it was tattooed long way on my finger

"Awww yeah I seen that the first few days you were ahhh… asleep" Emily said

"Oh im glad someone took notice" I said rolling my eyes at the boys

"So Claire Sam kind of told us when you were talking to Quil…"

"Sorry" Sam said

'That you don't sing any more but can you sin for me… please?"

"But I told Quil no I cant go back on my word when I only said it a few minutes ago" he hurd turned to Quil

"Its fine honestly id love to here your voice again" I smiled and reached up on my toes and kissed his cheek I felt my stitches rip but I ignored it the pain was hurting like a mother fucker but I got over it

"Okay I wrote this song on the plane ride here but I didn't finish it till my first week at the hospital" I smiled at Quil. "It is for you its called Bound to You don't think its bad its not. There's a bit that says Can you see that I'm bound in chains… you are my chains you pull me close you have my heart" he smiled and kissed my cheek' I just have to grab my guitar" I started to walk towards Quil's room when I felt him lift me up bridal style

"I can walk!" I claimed.

"I'll get us there faster."

"I trust you not to let me fall," she warned me.

"I would never."

"Not true," I complained.

His eyebrows closed the space between them as he tried to remember a time when he had ever let me fall

"I cant think of any at the moment

"You let me fall hard."

"When?" He challenged.

"I'm in love, aren't I?" He kissed my cheek and I hurd Aww came from Emily.

We grabbed my guitar, went back to the lounge, and started to play.

"Sweet love, sweet love  
>Trapped in your love<br>I've opened up, unsure I can trust  
>My heart and I were buried in dust<br>Free me, free us  
>You're all I need when I'm holding you tight<br>If you walk away I will suffer tonight

I found a man I can trust  
>And boy, I believe in us<br>I am terrified to love for the first time, in such a long time  
>Can you see that I'm bound in chains?<br>I've finally found my way

I am bound to you  
>I am bound to you<p>

So much, so young, I've faced on my own  
>Walls I built up became my home<br>I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us  
>Sweet love, so pure<br>I catch my breath with just one beating heart  
>And I embrace myself, please don't tear this apart<p>

I found a man I can trust  
>And boy, I believe in us<br>I am terrified to love for the first time, in such a long time  
>Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?<br>I've finally found my way

I am bound to you  
>I am bound to<p>

Suddenly the moment's here  
>I embrace my fears<br>All that I have been carrying all these years  
>Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall?<br>Fall

I can trust and boy, I believe in us  
>I am terrified to love for the first time in a long time<br>Can you see that I'm bound in chains?  
>And finally found my way<p>

I am bound to you  
>I am, ooh I am<br>I'm bound to you" I made that last bit go quite long.

I looked at Quil the entire time I was singing that song

He smiled big at me and picked me up squeezing me. Third stitch; nope make that fourth stitch that ripped open today just what I need. I cried out in pain when I felt another one open

Quil quickly put me down and looked me over his eyes stopped when he got to my stomach.

I looked up at his expression. It was half horrified, half pained. His eyes, directed at the blood that was spilling through my dress

"Did I do that?" he asked, his voice low

"No" I whispered "They ripped earlier when I was in bed and kind of ripped out side and also before and now… so not all your fault" I whispered

Quil would never intentionally hurt me physically. Ever. It was an accident.

His expression was breaking my heart though

I wrapped my arms around his waist, and hugged him as tightly as I could without irritating it. His arms wrapped themselves around me so gently I almost burst into tears.

"I am so, so sorry," he said, and the remorse was plain to hear in his voice.

"Don't be its okay… not your fault" I reassured him softly.

"How is it okay?" he asked. "I hurt you."

"Because its my fault I wont let anyone help me I hate it now so that when this happens" he opened his mouth to say something when he was cut of by the phone. I went to move to get it but Emily stopped me and got it her self

"Hello." _ "Oh hello"_ "yeah no I think that's fine if Jake says its okay its okay."_ "Sure ill get Chris to tell them."_ "Will do see you soon." She hung up and turned to Quil and I Carlisle is on his way" I seen Chris get up and go outside "Alice seen Claire ringing Ness and asking her for help. Ness is in Seattle with the kids wont be back for another hour" I nodded "Jake gave him permission to come told him to say as far away from the people as he could didn't want any new wolves." I nodded and laughed.

Before I could sit down Carlisle came through the door with a big smile on his face. Followed by Chris

"Hi Claire, Emily, Quil, Sam, Chris and David" we all gave a wave and he came over and knelled down in front of me "How are you today Claire?"

"Me bien" He smiled

"Bien"

"And you?"

"Bien"

"Okay guys you have to stop doing that your freaking me out" David said. I looked over and smiled at him

"Alright we will stop if you and Chris come over here and tell me everything" they looked at each other and walked over to me and sat down next to me "Nah come here… Chris sit at my feet" I lifted my legs when he sat down I stuck them on his lap "And David come be my cushion"

"O I can get you one if you want?" he started to walk away

"No I want you cause your warm and I would ask Quil but he has to go back to patrol"

"No Claire im not leaving you now" I smiled and put my hand out asking him to come forward he came over and Carlisle moved so he could knell in front of me.

"You have to go I don't want you here while the doc is doing his job knowing you, you will try and rip his arm of if I even flinch so you have to go… Chris and David are here and is Sam and Emily can hold my hand if I need her to… please Quil" He looked deep in my eyes trying to look for something that wasn't there

He lent down and kissed me lightly. When he pulled away I hurd him whisper

"Be careful with her if you hurt her ill kill you"

"I promise" When I hurd the door closed I opened my eyes and started to talk to the boys

"Okay boys there a few things I want to know before you talk to me about you guys"

"Shoot" they both said

"What happened to Nathan Taylor and Alex?" I felt Carlisle stick a needle inside my stomach I winced a bit but tried to ignore it

"Oh there still around Taylor imprinted on a girl why he was in Ireland Alex imprinted on my niece" my head snapped straight to Sam he shook his head

"Not my little girl they have another sister from their moms past relationship she would be like my half distant niece I guess" I smiled and nodded

I was trying my best to hint about Nathan I wanted to know more then ever if he told the pack about Robert

"That's cool what about Nathan did he imprint?"

"No" Chris said "We don't see him much any more he lives in Port Angles he phases every now and again to say hi to any one that has also phased we actually haven't hurd from him in a few weeks… Have you Em" I looked down and seen that Carlisle was almost finished

"No I haven't he usually rings and tells me he's okay when you boys haven't hurd from him I hope he's okay"

"Claire can you sit up for me please" I smiled and slowly stood up he rapped a bandage around my middle and tapped it up "Now please be careful Claire I cant keep stitching you back up it wont heel and you will have a HUG scar if it doesn't so take it eas-" Before he could finish his phone started to ring he answered it then passed it to me

"Hi baby girl" I hurd the high pitched tinker bell squeal that I had missed so much

"Hi Aunt Alice how are you?"

"Im good don't worry I know your Bien," I laughed "And yes I would love to take you to Port angles to see Robert tomorrow" I gasped

"Alice I only just had I tiny thought about going to see him"

"Yes well ive been meaning to go see him I need his help with something"

"Hang on a sec Ali "I moved the phone away from my face "Chris can you grab my cell phone out of my bag in Quil's room please" he nodded, left, and came back in a few seconds and handed it to me "Thank you… I pulled Carlisle's back up ring my phone I don't need to tell you what it is you properly already seen me tell you" She laughed and hung up. I passed the phone to Carlisle

"Thank you for this and I promise that I wont move to much." I kissed his cheek and laughed as my phone started to ring "Ill see you soon I promise tell Esme that as soon as I am healed I will come and see the family." I smiled as he kissed my cheek and left I grabbed my phone and slowly walked out side answering the phone I seen Quil lying there in his wolf form sleeping "Shit" I said as I answered

"Well that was a nice hello" I laughed

"No its not that I wanted to ask you something but I cant because Quil is sleeping in his wolf form"

"Oh well text me"

"Okay" I hung up and text her

**Do you know about Nathan being… gay?**

**CC**

Not 2 seconds later she text back

**Oh yeah he told me when they needed my help to get married wanted me to marry them**

**ALI**

"Aww" I cried

**Im so happy for them so you defiantly have to help me go see them tomorrow sneak me away from Quil and the rest and I have to talk Nathan's ass into telling the pack he cant hide forever**

**CC**

I walked over to Quil and laid down next to him curling up against him texting Alice. Quil was so warm I never really new how much I missed his warmth all the time

**Oh, I know I tried to tell him but he said that he knew the pack would hate him**

**ALI**

I scoffed

**They wont hate them I have known them most of my life. They have never brought up anything about hating gay people, Quil was always cool about having Robert and Jared around. Yeah he didn't know that they were ALWAYS checking him out but that's not the point. They love Nathan he's family to them they will be a bit weird at first but they will get over it.**

**CC**

I felt Quil move around then his body moved closer to mine I smiled hugely at it

_**That's what I said but he said why when the one person that really understood who I was isn't here anymore**_

_**ALI**_

I chocked on my tears I cant believe that's why he didn't tell them that's his imprint the person that is his other half i.. I cant believe it

_**I have to go I think im going to be sick ill see you tomorrow 7:30 sharp XO**_

_**CC**_

I felt Quil start to move again and I rolled away from him looking him over his eyes slowly opened and widened when he seen me sitting next to him. I could see the questioning in his eyes

"Im fine Carlisle fixed me all up I think he did the stitches pretty tight so that they won't rip as easily but it hurts a little more but what's a little." I smiled and moved closer to him and his warmth I felt his Phase back and wrap his arms around me I grabbed the blanket of the chair and wrapped it around his waist.

It felt amazing to finally be with him again the happy couple that we where 5 years ago.

_**Okay this chapter wasn't the best I haven't really been writing my best lately but please review and tell me what you think **_please


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

Since I stayed with Quil he's been really helpful he took me to my family grave sight which almost killed me to see my families name written all over those stones. There was a space next to them that I could see something had been ripped out from there I asked Quil what it was and he told me that it was **My **head stone it had said

_Claire Tricia Young _

_Lost but never found_

_Gone but not forgotten_

_Loved in every way_

_2005- 2023_

_**One week and 2 days later **_

_**Claire with Nessie and little Claire **_

"Oh im so glad you guys came to visit me ive been so bored Quil wont let me leave the house since I snack out with Alice last week I feel like I kid getting grounded and im only aloud friends over" They both laughed

"Can you blame him CC you left while he was asleep left him a note saying gone out be home tonight he freaked out" I rolled my eyes

"Oh well when I get un grounded im going to Amanda's place and get my toys so I can have some fun" Ness rolled her eyes

"Just don't come calling me when Quil ties you to the bed I am not breaking you out" I laughed

"Okay then… Hey I was wondering did Jake ever end up giving Quil his birthday present" She put her head down

"No he tried to but Quil kept saying that it wasn't right if you weren't here" I nodded

"So tell me what's the news" I turned to little Claire I need to change the subject "Did you get a cool power like your mum?" I questioned

"Yeah she did" Ness said

"What is it?"

"We call her copy cat she can go up to someone touch them and what ever power they have she can copy it for a little while" She looked at me waiting on my reaction

"What about Jake if touches him can she Phase?"

"No we don't want to try that I mean she still hugs Jake but the power can be over ridded if she touches someone else so after she hugs him or touches him one of us touches her arm and it goes away" I nodded

Claire came over and wrapped her self up against my side when she gasped it made Ness and I jump

"You have a power" she whispered. I smiled and nodded

"WHAT?" Ness screamed "How? What? When?" I laughed

"A few years ago I meet a vampire that can give people powers I didn't ask him to but he did" I turned to little Claire "do you want to show mummy what it is?" she smiled and nodded she looked at me for a second then I felt myself being lifted of my chair.

I smiled and lifted her up with me but we both dropped each other when Quil came through the door

"What the?" next thing we knew he passed out I quickly court him with my power

"Oh shit" I laughed and lifted him up and laid him on the couch I got up and grabbed a cold cloth with a glass of water as I started to walk back he started to wake up

"You guys should go we need to talk" Nessie nodded and gave me a quick hug and ran out. I wiped his head with the wet cloth when his eyes started to flatter open

Once he did, he sat up right steering at me with wide-eyes. I tried to give him a happy smile but he glared at me.

"Sorry?"

"What the hell happened back there?" I took a deep breath in

"A vampire gave me his powers sorry," I said as quickly as I could

"He just thought 'Hey lets give Claire telekinesis'" I smiled and shook my head

"Not the only thing he gave me." He looked at me like WHAT? "Promise me you won't be mad at me"

"I promise… where is this going Claire?" I stood up and pulled my dress of I was standing there in my bra and underwear. GOD I hope no one walks in right now

"Claire what are you doing?" He sounded scared but shocked

"Watch" I pulled all my energy together

Quil's point of view

I finally got let of patrol Jake was getting pissed at me cause all I could think about was Claire and wondering if she had gone again.

_Just go Quil your driving as all crazy if you don't leave ill rip you from limb to limb' _I thanked Jake and ran home as fast as I could.

As I was walking up the stairs, I could hear Claire talking to Ness and to little Claire

"Do you want to show mummy what it is?" it went silent as I walked through the door I seen both Claire's suspended in mid air with nothing holding onto them I froze in shock

"What the?" before I new it everything went black

Once I woke up I seen Claire sitting next to me.

I sat up straight in shock looking at her wide-eyed. She tried to smile at me but I glared at her

"Sorry?" She whispered

"What the hell happened back there?"

"A vampire gave me his powers sorry," She said quickly

What the hell why don't I know about this what the hell happened what when where why

"He just thought 'Hey lets give Claire telekinesis'" She smiled weakly at me

"Not the only thing he gave me." I looked at her in complete and utter confusion "Promise me you won't be mad at me"

"I promise… where is this going Claire?" She stood up and pulled of her dress. I felt like I was dieing of being a

"Claire what are you doing?"

"Watch" she pointed to her stitches in her stomach and right in front of my eyes it was all gone there was no scar no stitches not cut no nothing I grabbed her leg and there was nothing there

"You can heal your self," I yelled standing up

"Yeah I only found out I had it when I was in the car that day remember I said I think I broke my arm?" I nodded I was scared of what kind of broken she meant but I forgot about it when Jake said the car was on fire "Well I did I two places… When you were pulling me out of the car my arm was screaming out in pain it was killing me in my head I was screaming heal, heal, heal and it did. I was shocked at first but I kind of got over it when I remember that it was properly Jeff's fault giving me another power that I didn't want."

"Why didn't you use it when you needed it the most when you were in a fucking COMA I thought I was going to lose you" I was pissed now I almost lost her and she knew she had this power but she didn't use it.

"I did" She screamed "How do you think I woke up so quickly I would have never woken up if I didn't will my body to heal I took me that whole fucking week for it to heal enough for me to wake up" She kept screaming

"Then why didn't you tell me when you came out of the coma?"

"Because I didn't want you to freak out shit I had just got you back you think I really wanted to lose you again… You know what im gonna go for a walk and see Amanda and little Quil don't wait up"

"Claire" I yelled out but she kept walking she throw on her dress and just ran of I was going to go after her but then I seen Jake walk through the trees in a wolf form.

I looked between him and Claire for about a minute the phased

_What _I growled

_I could hear you guys yelling from miles away what happened? _Before I knew what I was doing I was showing him everything since I got home he growled a little when he seen little Claire being dropped

_Come one Quil _I hurd Seth now _Grow up she was scared of how you would react and I don't blame her you just went all crazy ass on her she's not a kid anymore she 23 years old deal with her being who she is. She loves you as much as you love her but your going to fuck it up._

I phased back and went inside and laid on the couch I sat there for an hour think about how I could make it up to Claire when it came to me

Claire's point of view

"Are you sure you can ride that Claire I know your not wearing your dress now but you did only have surgery over a week ago" I smiled and lifted my shirt

"Ill explain it to you sometime but right now I have to do something" I picked little Quil up and gave him a hug "love you little man be good for mummy and ill take you to the movies some time this week" I smiled when his face light up.

I gave Amanda a quick hug and left on my motorbike.

That's right you seen it I said motorbike my very sexy motorbike it was a new Honda version I was basically laying down on the bike thank god I had clothes dropped of at this place.

I throw on a pair of skinny jeans with a tank top and a very cute vest with a pair of converses. I throw my helmet of and rode of to Nessie's.

Once I pulled up to the door, everyone came running out looking at me. I jumped of taking my helmet of and shook my hair out fixing it up. Little Claire ran over touching my arm then picking up my helmet with my power and sitting it on my bike.

"Thanks honey" I looked up and seen Esme, Alice, Rose, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Emmet, Jake, Ness, Seralla and Edilly standing on the porch look at us wide-eyed well apart from Ness and Edward she knew about my powers but im guessing Edward read her mind. I seen him do a small nodded "Look long story short I meet a guy named Jeff he can take people's powers and give them to other people he gave me the power of telekinesis and the power to heal people" I lifted my shirt showing my stomach nothing there

"Wow" I hurd them all whisper but before I could do anything else everyone ran over to me giving me a hug I laughed at how I was being moved from arms to arms like I was a hot potato but I guess I was compared to them.

"Hey guys," I laughed when they put me down

"Hi Claire" Esme greeted me "What can I do for you this nice day Claire?" I smiled

"I was wondering if I could maybe talk to Jake please" he looked at me confused "Please" I smiled my winning smile at him, which made him laugh

"Sure C come on we can talk inside the vamps are going to hunt and Ness is taking Claire and Seralla shopping" I smiled and nodded.

Everyone left giving me a hug and telling me to come back soon.

It was just Edilly Jake and I.

"What's up C? I know you and Quil had a fight today did you want to talk about it?"

"No" I smiled "I actually wanted to know if you still had Quil's birthday present from me all those years ago?" he smiled and grabbed my hand and pulled me up stairs

"I still have it I wasn't going to throw it out its way to beautiful to be thrown out" I smiled hugging him as tightly as I could I see Edilly standing at the top of the stairs scared like if he interrupted Jake would yell at him.

I picked him up with my power and sat him next to me

"I won't bit," I laughed when his little face blushed. I put my hand out in front of him "hi im your aunt Claire" he shook my hand

"Edilly but everyone calls me ED" I smiled at him

"He's shy" Jake whispered in my ear "Don't know why I think he got it from Ness I sure as hell wasn't shy when I was a kid shit I kissed chicks when they didn't want me to then they would punch me and brake the arm" I laughed

"Bella?" he laughed his ass of shaking his head and started to walk towards the door at the end of the hall

"I kept it locked away in here I didn't want the kids to wreck it" he opened the door and there it was sitting on a table my present to Quil "I have to ask though. With out actually giving the guy a real picture how did you get the guy to make it look like that?"

"I told him that I had a dream that looked like that"

"Its beautiful Claire he is going to love it"

"I hope so this thing cost me a thousand dollars"

"Shit Claire where did you get a thousand dollars from?" he asked shocked

"I had been saving since I was 11 I wanted to go to New Zealand since I watched that show Sons of anarchy… When they were in 'Ireland' but it was actually New Zealand' he smiled and nodded "Dad said he would pay for it but I wanted to do it on my own"

"You gave up all that money that you had been saving for years to get Quil this?" He asked

"Defiantly"

"God Seth was right" I looked at him confused "Don't worry about it… how are you getting this back to Quil's"

"I don't actually know yet I was wondering if you could help me with that?"

"Sure what do you need?"

"Can you follow behind me with it I want to ride my bike I love riding it its my way of being free letting the wind hit me it feels amazing" he smiled and nodded

"Yeah I know what you mean I had a dirt bike I loved it… Sure ill help you" he walked over and picked up the carving and carrying it to the Jeep

"Didn't know this was yours"

"Present from Ness said that the wolves were braking her car so she got a bigger one that wouldn't brake under our weight" I laughed "Not funny do you know how long it took for me to even except this thing. It was way to much I only got her bracelet."

"Im going to tell you this once and once only I doesn't matter what you get us as long as it come from the heart. You could get us a book but we would love it just make sure it isn't something that you would use more then her or that you would like more then she would" he nodded "Lets go im sure Quil's worried ive been gone for awhile"

I jumped on my bike and road of towards ho-… well I don't know what I can call it if its my home this place im staying at for awhile.

Just before we got to La push I drove past a restaurant were I seen a couple coming out holding hands it was 2 guys. I smiled remembering my visit with Nathan and Robert

**Flashback**

"_Claire" I felt a hand shaking my shoulder _

"_What?" I groaned rolling away from my the hand_

"_Your phones ringing" I hurd Quil say I groaned and looked at the caller id _

"_Alice" I whispered "Okay" I slowly got up out of bed answering it "Im getting stuff now" I hung up grabbing a pair of black jeans a pair of converses and a white tank top with a brown belt to go around under my boobs and walked out to the lounge grabbing a pen and writing Quil a note_

Gone out be home tonight

_I walked out side to see Alice standing there _

"_Hurry up and get dressed were not driving im running and im going to carry you" I nodded and quickly changing not caring if anyone seen._

_It took us 20 minutes to get there but we finally got there._

_We got to Nathan and Roberts apartment and knocked on the door Alice put me down just as the door opened._

_I gasped when I seen Robert he was wearing a pair of boxes and was rubbing his eyes he looked buffed big muscles if I had to compare him to someone it had to be Emmet I would say Jake or Quil but Robert is bigger then them two which was hard for me to say_

"_God Rob don't you know steroids are bad for you" his eyes widened looking down at me _

"_Claire?" He said shocked_

"_Who is it babe" I hurd then seen Nathan walk up behind him he froze when he seen me "Claire?" I laughed_

"_God you guys must think alike cause Rob just said the same thing. Before I knew it I was wrapped up in someone arms I looked and seen that it was Nathan_

"_Hi" I laughed "Its so good to see you" I hugged hike back he started to squeeze to tight I could my stitches pull "Okay baby you have to put me down I have stitches in my stomach and there ripping" he quickly out me down looking me over_

"_Im so sorry" Nathan and Robert took a step back motioning for us to come in they both gave Alice a hug she went and sat down at the table and I sat down next to her they both watched me as I did "Where the hell have you been the last five year" Nathan finally said angrily _

"_Traveling around the world" Both of there eyes widened I seen Nathan start to shake I knew I had to get what happened out quickly "Long story short the Volturi had me I was looking for new vampires for him with my skills dancing singing and my looks. They whipped my memory sent me to the military for 3 years and the past two years ive been working for him. A month ago I remembered everything came here 2 days later. Everyone rejected me but Rose and Emmet even Quil stepped away from when I got close. Left his party crying got into an accident cut my leg open quite a few stitches there then a week later I went in to surgery on my stomach which was the stitches you were pulling when you hugged me. Then went into a coma for a week and have been living with Quil for about a day now and he doesn't know im here properly is still asleep had patrol last night" I took a deep breath "Sorry" I whispered _

_We talked for hours they explained that the reason they didn't tell the pack about there relationship was because they didn't want them hating them and I wasn't around to support them when they did so they moved here._

We decided that when I was all better that they would come over for dinner and that we would try again to tell them.

This time I would have Bella's shield around me so that no Vampires can use a power against me.

When I finally came back down to earth I was pulling into Quil's drive way. The lights were out but Quil walked out the door once I turned the bike of he must have wondered who I was. Once I took my helmet of I ran over to him hugging me

"Im sorry I didn't mean to run out like that I just need air and I was mad but im not any more please forgive me" He laughed lifting me up my legs were dangling in mid air and kissed my nose

"Im sorry to I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did I hope you can forgive me"

"All ready have" he pulled me to his chest hugging me as tight as my little body could hold "I have something for you" I whispered as I hurd Jakes Jeep pull into the drive way

"I hate to say this Claire but im pretty sure Jake really likes his Jeep" I laughed and he put me down

"No not that there is somethin inside of it that has been sitting in Jakes house for five years that you have never seen that was a gift from me"

"Oh" He looked at me confused

"Close your eyes" he was confused but did I opened Jakes back seat door winking at him as I did I lifted it out of the car and pulled it right in front of him I closed jakes door and waved him bye as he left "Okay you can open your eyes now" Once he did he gasped in shock

The statue was of Quil and I as I said he was lying down on a rock and I was sitting next to him with my hand on his head as if I was patting him.

He looked up at me shocked

"Claire its…"

"Ugly beautiful pretty so ugly I don't want it any where near my house" I finished his sentence for him four ways

"NO! No its… Amazing who did this?"

"A guy I meet at the mall the day I was… you know told him what I wanted it took him a week." he knelt down next to it "pretty quick for something this big I think he had a few guy helping him. For the amount I paid im glad he had it done so quickly just to bad you didn't get it like I told you to"

"How much did this cost you Claire" He looked up at me confused

"Just" I whispered as low as I could "Thousand" his eyes widened

"Claire… Your new Zealand money" I smiled at him sweetly he new me to well "Claire I didn't want you spending that money on me that trip was the one thing you've wanted for so long" he pulled me into his arms

"This is the best thing anyone has ever given me well apart form you, you are the best this is the second but pretty close tie for first" I laughed

"That's sounds like a pick up line" I laughed

"What?"

"I meet this guy in the military he is now one of my closets friends from the military but he goes to me 'If I had to choose between one night with you or winning the lottery...I would chose winning the lottery...but it would be close...real close.' I kicked him in the nuts and told him to leave me alone he followed me out of the tent and told me that he was sorry and that his buddies dared him to say that next thing I knew he became my best friend along with James. They helped me as much as I could when I was depressed his was the guy that tried to pull me away from James when he died we were still getting shot at but I didn't care. I wasn't going to leave him" I started to think about that day when I felt a tear hit my shoulder I looked up at Quil shocked

"You've been through so much Claire and ive been here being and idiot im so sorry" I smiled kissing his nose

"Come on lets go to the beach I haven't been since I came back" I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the beach once we were there he laid down on the sand with his head a peace of drift wood. I settled in between his knees, and leaned back against his chest, resting my head on his shoulder. Quil wrapped his huge arms around me, instantly suffusing me with warmth and dissipating the chill caused by icy wind that blew off the ocean.

"Look." He pointed. "It's a full moon."

"Nice. I won't get hurt, will I, when you change? Big scary claws and teeth and all that good stuff?" I tried not to laughed

"That was hilarious," he said sounding sarcastic

"Oh, you know it was," I teased him I turned around looking at him closely I ran my hands up his chest and stopped at his cheeks I smiled then it faded when I said his name "Quil..." I whispered

"No! No, Claire." His hands shot up and gripped my wrists. "No seriousness, please, Claire."

"I wasn't going to be serious. I was just going to tell you… I love you." I said smiling

"Oh." He was silent for a minute. "Well, okay. I love you too."

"That's nice to know."

"Isn't it?" He mumbled, and I lay my head half on his chest and looked up at the sky.

"I missed this" I squeaked

Just to let you know there is a lemon here :D

"I missed it to" I turned around to face him I looked deep in his eyes he had desire burning in them and im sure he could see it my eyes.

"Take me home" I whispered. Before I knew it we were gone running towards the house I wanted to laugh and say that there was no rush but hell yeah there was a rush I haven't had sex in 5 years.

Once we got home we went straight to his room. He took of my clothes before I even new it I was left in my bra and underwear for the second time today.

He looked deeply into my eyes, with obvious desire burning in his eyes. He kissed me forcefully, his tongue probing my mouth. His arms ran up and down my spine, across my lower back, and then he playfully pinched the top of my ass. Our tongues danced in each other's mouths. I felt his arms reach around me, and unhook my bra. He gently slid it from my shoulders, and then kissed every inch of my body, from my neck, down my chest, my breasts, massaging my left as he nipped and sucked on my right. He then trailed his kisses down my abdomen, and then kneeled in front of me, pulling my panties off with his teeth. All while I was still standing, I don't even know how I was still standing.

He then scooped me up, and laid me in between the layers of the bed.

He got up and took of his clothes then laid down between my legs.

He continued to kiss and explore every inch of my body with his mouth and tongue. He went back to my breasts, kissing them, caressing them, nibbling them, and kneading them. He massaged one as his mouth was on the other. Then he kissed down to my naval, and licked it. He trailed his kisses to my core. I was already wet for him. He licked my core, in and out, pulsating, making me scream out his name repeatedly. He then placed one finger inside me, and licked my clit. I felt the second finger slide in, then a third it hurt for a second because it had been so long, and I felt him caress my bundle of nerves.

"Oh Quil, I love you, I need you, forever, don't stop, oh, ahhh," I moaned out in the heat of pleasure. I felt myself clench around his finger, and then felt his tongue return to my core, to lick it dry. I shook with the aftershocks.

"Quil, Oh my God, that was amazing," I said as I pulled him back up to my mouth to kiss him. I loved the sweet ambrosia taste that his mouth has after he has been kissing my core. It is as if we are two halves of the whole, and everything we do together is better than what we do separately.

"Claire, I love you so much. Im so happy that your back I missed you"

"I missed you to. Quil, I want to feel you inside me, please," I moaned out, still experiencing aftershocks.

He gently slid his large erection inside of me. He felt so good, but he was so gentle, hesitant. I wanted more.

"Quil, oh, please, please, harder, faster, please Quil," I cried out. He again began to give over to his passion. He plunged into me harder and faster. I gasped as his penis hit my G-spot and my eyes rolled back in my head. "Uhhhh, oh Quil, Oh I love, you, Oh God, please Quil don't stop," I moaned out.

"Claire, I love you, Oh God Claire, you feel so good," he moaned into my ear, and then leaned down to suck my right breast in his mouth. The combinations of sensations were too much. He was pushing me over the edge.

"Quuuuiiiiil" I screamed

We both came at the same time. He collapsed on top of me putting his full weight on me it felt amazing though it didn't hurt.

_**End lemon**_

He lifted his weight off of me and rolled over and pulled me with him so that I was laying on his chest

"God that was the best sex I have had in 5 years' I said laughing

"No one can make you scream like I can" his voice had so much pride in it

'No" I laughed "I just haven't had sex in 5 years why do you think I came so easy" he looked down at me shocked

"Shit Claire im sorry"

"No your not you love the idea that I haven't had sex with anyone else" he shrugged but then gasped in shock

"I didn't put a condom on and if you haven't had sex in 5 years…" he looked at me waiting for me to figure out where this was going but I had already figured it out

"Its okay" I whispered "Is it okay with you?" He smiled widely

"Hell yeah its good with me" I smiled and laid my head on his chest falling asleep

That night I dreamt of having Quil's babies

**Tell me what you think should I have Claire get pregnant or wait awhile ?**

Review please  
>Thanks so much to dead beatiful sorry it took me so long to update just got a brake now :D hope you enjoy<p>

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Review**


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you all for the reviews most of the are PMs but thank you so much for them all it means a lot :D

_Chapter 24_

Its been 3 weeks since Quil and mine little 'accident' of we forgot the condom.

We have had sex almost ever-single day since then though we have been going at it like a bunch of animal's. I went to Carlisle yesterday and asked him to do the blood tests for me I get ther result back tomorrow

After the two weeks I started to get bored of being in the house alone the twins where always out of patrol or at work with Quil. I need to do something.

Quil and Jake opened up there own garage a few years ago putting Dowling's out of business they didn't over charge like he did. They have made a bit of money over the past 4 years so they have to more shops one in Port Angles and one in Seattle. They named the store QJ'S mechanics I like it.

One day he came home from work pissed off I calmed him down and asked what was wrong.

"Julia or receptionist and part time mechanic quit today at the worst fucking time ever we just got a rush of cars in" he said angrily

"What why did she quit?"

"Said she couldn't be around us guys any more her boy friend kept having a go at her thinking that she was sleeping with one of us" I choked on the my glass of coke. He came over rubbing my back

"Where one of you's?" The only people that worked in that shed were two guys they hired from Dowling's and Jake and Quil.

"No its just cause he's a jealous ass hole"

"Are you sure she wasn't Fuckin one of the boys from Dowling's?" he head shot up looking at me

"NO we don't know" I smiled hugely at him "What?" he asked suspicious to my smile

"You need a receptionist and someone that's good with cars right?" he nodded looking at me confused

"Don't tell me Amanda's good with car's," I laughed

"No that girl don't know how to put a freaking light bulb in" he laughed, "I was talking about me… Im awesome when it comes to wiring and mechanical stuff and I know im good at answering phones cause that's the only thing ive been doing for the last week" I rolled my eyes

"I have to talk to Jake but im pretty sure he will be okay with it" I smiled and thanking him with a hug. I got up, grabbed the phone, and passed it to him "What you want me to do ask him now?" he was shocked

"Yeah no time like the present and im bored and if you ask him now you might get lucky" I lifted my shirt half way up my stomach like I was going to take it of I gasped out in shock when I felt his tongue on my stomach. I took a step away "No Mr. sexy I said you had to talk to Jake before you got lucky"

"But I don't want to I want to do this"

"Fine" I took my shirt of then grabbed the phone out of his hands dialing Jakes number. Quil went to kiss my stomach again but I stepped away from him "Nope you don't get to fuck me" just as I said that Ness answered the phone

"Hi Claire' she said laughing I blushed slapping Quil in the head "What can I do for you?"

"Its not what you can do for me its what Jake can do for me"

"Ahh okay he just walked through the door ill grab him for you" Quil took a step towards me

"No down boy" I hurd Jake laughing "Oh come on why is it you guys answer when I say stuff like that" I laughed

"We just have awesome timing' I laughed, "What can I do for you C"

"Well I hurd from this LITTLE dog that you lost your receptionist today" I hurd People laughing on the other end of the phone. Quil glared at me then got down on all fours grabbing my jeans and started to undo the zipper

"That is true why do you know someone that is good with cars and can answer phones."

"Yeah I do… Me" I said smiling at Quil once he got my pants down to my ankles I stepped out of them and stepped away.

"Really you want to do it C? it Friday tomorrow why don't you start next week"

"Yeah I want to im bored here and I need the money so I can finish rebuilding my car" Quil's head snapped up at me

"You're building a car?" they both asked

"Yes iam" I said smiling "An old mustang found the frame in an old junk yard yesterday" Quil glared at me "What you left me alone and bored and I needed a new part for my bike so I went to the junk yard and then I seen it, it was like imprinting I fell in love with the car."

"Let me guess he's glaring at you" Jake said

I looked down at Quil and sure enough he was glaring. I laughed at his face

"Yeah you know what did he expect me to do sit on the couch wrapped up in a million blankets all day' I laughed "Right" Quil stepped towards me but I lifted him of the ground and sat him down on the couch with my power

"Well you got the job Claire you can work in La push this week and then next week I need you to work in Port angles on Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays." I looked at Quil confused he shrugged at me. He stood up and went to step towards me again but I pushed him back down with my power he laughed and poked his tongue at me.

"Why those days?"

"Because one of mechanics are having a few days of to be with his daughter and I need someone to cover for him I was going to send Quil but since you started you can do it" I laughed when Quil tried to pull against my power

"Hang on two secs Jake your stupid brothers going to break his arm if he keeps doing that." he was still pushing so I dropped my power and he landed face first on the floor. "I told you dummy" I put the phone back up to my ear. "Sure Jake id love to do it ill ride my bike out it will be nice to ride like that again."

"Great I will see you tomorrow"

"Okay" I was about to hang up "Oh wait Jake I have to leave at 3 tomorrow I have to be somewhere"

"Oh yeah no that's fine I have to leave early as well so ill lock up early"

"Okay thanks Jake… Bye"

"Bye C" I hung up Smiling at Quil who was still lying on the floor

I lifted him up and brought him close to me so that he was two inches from me.

"You know I love you but sometimes you need to listen to the person that wears the pants in this relationship" he snorted and I dropped him to the ground but he court him self before he hit face first.

"Where are you going tomorrow any way" he stood up and lifting me up bridal style and started to walk to our bedroom

"Oh I have to take Amanda and little Quil to the doctors they keep getting sick there not use to this weather they have been living in a town that has hot weather all the time Quil's not use to it" he nodded

Next day driving to Carlisle's office

"Hi Claire how are you today?"

"Good I smiled. Sorry that im covered in grease was working in the garage all day I didn't get a chance to wash up before I left."

"Oh its fine this can be quick so that you can go home and have a shower" I smiled and sat down on one of the chairs

"Well I get the test results back about and hour ago and I would like to be the first one to say congratulations Claire your pregnant" I froze out of shock then UN froze jumping up and down then giving Carlisle a hug

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, I am so happy right now thank you' he smiled hugging me back

"Im so happy for you Claire. I have something I want you to start taking it just while your pregnant it put vitamins in your body which keeps the baby healthy" I smiled as he passed me the pills "You take one in the morning and one at night for the next 8 and a half months" I nodded "Do you have any questions for me?"

"Actually yes with my Telekinesis is there a chance that it can be passed along to my baby or the healing thing?"

"Ahh im not 100% sure I guess it would be it was like that with Ness" I smiled and nodded

"Thank you so much Carlisle" I shook his hand and said bye and started to walk out of the office when I quickly turned back to him "Can we keep this between us for awhile I want to wait and announce it to everyone at the right time" he nodded "oh one more question" he smiled and laughed

"Yes Claire you can still have sex the whole pregnancy just take it easy okay" I nodded and left.

I throw the pills in my bag and got on my bike and rode of home as I pulled into the drive way I seen Quil, Jake, Seth, Embry, Sam, David, Chris, Taylor, Alex, Edilly, Collin, Brady, Jarred and Paul.

I laughed when they all froze seeing me. I jumped of grabbing my bag and took my helmet of

"Is this why you wanted to flick of early what is it boys poker night" they all turned and looked at Quil "God you bunch of pussys I don't care if it is" I laughed "I just want to have a shower then go to bed and read a book so can you deal with me doing that?" I asked them all

"You don't have to all the girls have gone to my place to do what ever girls do" Jake said All the boys laughed thinking of it. I thought I would be funny and play with them

"Oh shit yeah I have to grab my pillow and my nig-" I cut my self of walking into the house acting as if I was working it out in my head

"Claire?" I hurd them all yell I started to laugh running to the room I left it open a little so they could see in. I grabbed a small bag out of the wardrobe and walked over to my draws I grabbed out a skimpy nightey some clothes for tomorrow then I walked over to the bed grabbing my pillow I laughed when I hurd whispering at the door

"I can hear you" I whispered

"See I told you to shut your mouth" I hurd Collin whisper

"Open the door you idiots" the door opened and they all stepped into the little room Quil sat on the end of the bed waiting for me to explain "Do you guys do this a lot?"

"Yeah once every two months the girls always stay at Jake's and us boys we stay at who ever house we are at" I nodded

"Okay then" I smiled "Well when girls normally stay together we don't have pillow fights' I laughed "We do walk around in our Pjs what ever.. That is for me I have a tank top and a pair of booty shorts. last time I had one with Ness, Emily, Kelly, Kim, Rachael and Demi we all wore tank tops and booty short all though im pretty sure Alice said then that she was going to buy as all nice stuff. I don't know now' all the boys eyes widened "pillow fights only happen when we talk about sex. We put mud masks on eat chocolate and ice cream watch sappy girl movies and cry till we cant any more' I laughed they all flinched. While I was talking I walked around the room picking little things I through the pillow at Quil when I walked passed him he slapped my ass. I was lying the whole time I was talking we go to clubs a lot of clubs drink as much as we can then go home and pass out "And we usually talk about you guys" I walked over to my wardrobe and grabbed one of my dress. It was orange it was on shoulder the side that was shoulder was like a sleeve it has like a see through orange thing I don't know what its called over top. It comes down to my mid upper thigh with a brown belt that went under my boobs.

I looked around to make sure they didn't see me put in my bag but I was good.

I walked over to my handbag and grabbed out the pills Carlisle gave me and went to put them in my bag but Quil and Jake stopped me

"What are theses?" I laughed

"Pills I got when I went to the doctors with little Quil and Amanda its to help my immune system since the surgery its been down or something yeah im healed but my body has to get use to it being healed" They both nodded

Dam im good. I walked over to Quil and kissed his quickly and passionately

"Love you see you tomorrow night im going to Port Angles with Kelly" Collin looked and me like he had never hurd that before "Oh yeah were going to have coffee catch up we haven't really had the chance lately" He looked worried "Don't worry anyone come close to her ill go all whoop ass on them" He smiled giving me a hug

"You do that" he looked at me like what ever. I walked over to my wardrobe and grabbed the heels that would go with the dress and put them on. I got up, walked over to Collin, and hugged him but before he seen it I stomped on his foot with the back of my heel he groaned and feel to the ground

"Don't you remember I was in the military I grow up with you boys and I have a power called telekinesis that can lift people up and throw them across the room just ask Quil" I lifted Collin in the air

"Yeah man for a tiny chick she strong' I hurd Seth say

"Thank you" I bowed and pulled Collin towards my face "Next time you doubt me ill make sure the heel goes right through your foot" I kissed his cheek took my heels of through them in my bag.

I walked over to Quil kissed him, as I did I dropped Collin to the ground and walked out to my bike jumping of and heading to Nessie's

Once I got their ness came out hugging me she looked hot in her dress

"Alice is waiting for you, you have to go for a shower and put your dress on Alice said she loves it that you have amazing style so hurry up and get dressed and meet us back down here" I nodded

Half an hour later, I was dressed and ready to go. Once I stepped on the bottom step I hurd a bunch of cat calls and whistles

"Dam" Kelly said of course though same old same Kelly "You like Fine" I laughed

"Thank you" we all jumped in the cars and drove of to Seattle

Edward, Carlisle, Emmet and jasper where looking after the kids tonight Bella Rose Alice and Esme where drivers tonight so they where coming with.

Once we got to the club Rachael got drinks and came back to the table she gave as the drink but I told her no

"Why?" she yelled over the music

I laughed and shook my head "Because I cant" I yelled back all the girl turned and looked at me

"Why?" they all yelled

"You can't tell the boys okay?" they all nodded "PROMISE" I yelled

"PROMISE" They all yelled I stood up and put my hands on my stomach like I was cradling my stomach

It took them a second to realize what I was doing but then they all jumped up screaming and hugging me

"To Claire" they all yelled and took back a shoot.

The night went grate we dance a lot dam did we dance and sang of tables I think at one stage Ness and Kelly made out which was funny when we seen all the boys turn and watch.

Bye the time we got back to Nessie's it was three in the morning.

Once we got inside all the girl grabbed there phones out of the bags and started to dial numbers next thing I hurd was

"JAKE" "COLLIN" "SAM" "SETH" "EMBRY" "BRADY" "JARRED" "PAUL" I laughed when I hurd groans on the other side

"You should have been with us tonight" Kelly said "We talked for hours and watched movie oh and Claire told us th-' I quickly cut her of pulling the phones away from all the girls with my telekinesis

'HEY" they all yelled

I pulled them all towards me and hung them all up

"What did I say no telling and the first thing you do is tell them I laughed shaking my head

I grabbed my phone and rang Quil he answered after the second ring

"Claire what wrong they all keep saying that something happened because the phones where cut of' He sound freaked

"Oh it fine I pulled the phones away and hung up"

"Why?' I hurd Collin ask, "Kelly was going to tell me something that you told them"

"Yeah I know they don't know how to keep there mouth shut I told them something that only I know and they where going to spill and tell you"

"What?' Quil asked

"Oh nothing it was just thing that happened while I was in the military. Ill see you boys tomorrow love you" I hung up and glared at all the girls "Bitches hard core bitches" I shook my head and went up stairs and went to sleep.

_**Claire's pov**_

I still hadn't told Quil shit it's been 2 months since I found out I was pregnant so that meant I was 2 and a half months pregnant and Quil STILL hadn't noticed that I was gaining weight every day. If he did he wasn't letting it show and he couldn't smell the change on me ive been lathering my self up with moisturizer and perfumes.

I was think about telling him tonight at Nessie's when every body has sat down and started to eat dinner im gonna wait and worn like a few people to duck just incase they spit out there food in shock.

Today I was working in La push on my ford mustang I have it stored in the back QJ'S pretty much gave me the day of because it was pretty slow I had the twins working with me thanks to Quil. I don't really get left alone much theses days apparently even when Quil had me locked up in the house there always was a wolf outside watching me.

It was finally time to knock of when a car pulled into the garage boy did it sound bad. I hurd the boys all groan behind me and I laughed

"Ill handle this one guys go home and get ready for dinner and ill meet you there" I seen huge smiles spread across all there faces

"Thanks Claire" they all kissed my cheek and left except Quil who stayed cause he was my ride.

I seen a lady get out of the car and start to walk towards us

"Go' I said kissing his cheek "Just leave your car behind and ill be home soon by the sound of her car it isn't going to be fixed in five minutes" I smiled

He lent down and kissed my head he smiled at the girl and started to head home.  
>The girl walked up to me smiling<p>

"Hi im so sorry that im here so late but I was just leaving from visiting some family when I hurd this weird noise coming from my-" She cut her self of and looked me over "Wait a minute are you Claire?" I looked at her confused

"Who are you?"

"Im Christina you know my little sister and nephew Quil and Amanda?" I smiled

"Oh yeah I know them hi" I stepped forward shaking her hand

"Its nice to finally meet you Quil has told me so much about you" I smiled

"Yeah same to you. So would you like for me to have a look at your car" she smiled

"Yes please there's no rush im in town for a few days its actually Amanda's car" I looked at her shocked then turned and looked at the car it was to her car

"Oh really she never told me there was something wrong with the car its actually my car" I smiled at her

"Oh really… does that mean that I can get it fixed for free?" she smiled sounding hopeful

"Yes of course. Do you wont to just push it into the garage and ill get my boy friend to have a look at it tomorrow" She smiled running back to the car she push it into the garage and jumped out I closed all the doors

"Thank you so much for this Claire and im sorry that I am keeping you my sister said that there was a big family dinner tonight?"

"Oh its fine its not for another hour I have plenty of time. Do you need a ride any where?"

"No your al ready fixing the car ill call a cab"

"No, no you can't do that your practically family im not going to let you. Why don't you come to dinner with me you can meet my boy friend… Quil" I smiled at her face looked like I just told her that I was dating her sister

"Wait what?" I laughed

"Yes I know it's a very long story but our nephew Quil is named after my boy friend"

"Wow!" I laughed

"Yes I agree with that its very confusing when I tell my boy friend of for doing something and little Quil is there cause it seems like im telling him of to" She laughed

"Aww little handsome but I cant intrude on family dinner"

"Your not Amanda is family to all of us and her family is our family so come join us its going to be a very funny night" She smiled and nodded we got in the car and started to drive home. It was kind of an or quid silence so lets just say I was more then shocked when she said what she said next

"So when is the baby dew?" my foot hit the brakes so fast we where both so close to flying out the window

"Im so sorry"

"Its fine im okay I apologize was I not meant to say anything?"

"No its fine its just I haven't told my boy friend yet I haven't really told any of the guys yet"

"Oh sorry no one told me I just have this weird sense when it comes to that stuff" I smiled and started to drive again

"No its okay I was just shocked you're the first person that's really come out and asked me"

She smiled "So im guessing by the shock that you haven't told much people"

"If by much you mean by the girls no boys apart from my doctor then yes I haven't told much people," she laughed

"So does that mean… Quil doesn't know?"

"Yeah im gonna 'Tell' everyone tonight" we both laughed "So im going to worn you now when I say im pregnant Duck other wise you may have food spit all over you." she looked at me shocked. "Sorry its just that hole family thing properly don't expect Quil and I to have a kid after so long apart then only being together for 3 months." She laughed and shook her head

"Nice"

"I know" I turned into our driveway. "Now Quil doesn't know much about the past years of my life so he's going to be shocked when he sees you just say hi and ill take you out back while I go get ready." she smiled and nodded.  
>We got out of the car and as I walked into the door Quil walked out of the kitchen in a towel. I laughed when I hurd Christina scream Quil flinched then I seen Chris and David come running out of there rooms Chris was in a pair of boxer shorts and David was only in shorts. I laughed as I seen her start to fall backwards I quickly grabbed her with my power lifting her in the air<p>

"Come one guys I know I live here and im use to it but please can you put clothes on I don't want to have to explain to Amanda why her sister is passed out on my couch" Quil and Chris laughed but David didn't. I looked at him closely and I seen that look the look that I see on Quil, Sam and Jakes face all the time "Hey Quil wont to go put some clothes on and Chris please can you put some clothes on to." They both walked away I turned to David "David." I throw a shirt at him "Put that on and help me with Christina" he throw it on and ran over to her "Catch her" I dropped her and he court her pulling her close to his chest. Yep he defiantly imprinted. "Put her down on the couch and go grab a bottle of water out of the fridge" he quickly put her down running to the kitchen. "God Christina please feel the same way" I whispered in her ear I knelt down next to her slapping her chick lightly trying to wake her up "Come on Christina you get your tiny ass up I have to get ready" I yelled in her ear. Her whole body flow up screaming

"Hot naked guys" I fell backwards laughing so hard.

She looked down at me confused

"Hi" I laughed out

"Why are you laughing" When I seen the confused look on her face I laughed harder

"You.. Yelled out… Hot… naked… guys" I took a deep breath in calming myself "When you woke up" I seen the blush bloom on her face I was doing my best not to laugh "Don't worry" I said smiling at her "im pretty sure David was the only one who hurd you" She looked around and seen him behind her

"Oh shit" I hurd her whisper. I laughed standing up. I wanted to give them some alone time maybe try to connect.

"I think you can look after your self for half an hour if you need anything just ask David here he's the best person to help you" She smiled she didn't even look at me she just kept looking at David "okay then" I turned away shaking my head.

As I walked into the room Quil was throwing on his shirt, I whistled at him "Hey sexy leave the shirt of" I yelled. He turned around and looked at me with his eyebrow risen

"Thanks for that babe but I don't think Ness wants me at her dinner without a shirt"

"So, it only matters what I think and I think you should burn all our shirts and walk around shirtless forever" I smiled as he walked over to me

"Ill keep that in mind"

"Good" he lent down and kissed me lightly then slapped my ass

"Get your ass in that shower we don't want to be late" I smiled and jumped in the shower.

As I was standing there I could see the small bump that was forming it made me giddy with excitement until the baby decided it was best that I throw up instead of be happy.

Once the entire content of my stomach was brought up I washed my face and brushed my teeth.

I wrapped myself in a towel and walked into the room to see Quil lying on the bed with his head in his hands.

I didn't know what was wrong but I knew if he wanted to talk about it that he would talk to me about it.

I walked in grabbing my long white dress and throw it on I could see Quil watching me out of the corner of his eye

"Claire are you sick?" My head snapped around and I looked at him with my eyebrows risen

"What?"

"Your sick all the time your taking pills… what's wrong with you?" I knew that it was best that I told him now rather then wait till dinner

"Come here" he shook his head

"I promise you that what im about to tell you isn't bad" he hesitantly stood up I grabbed one of his hands which where stiff as this side "Relax your hand" I felt his hand automatically relax I pulled him closer and put his hand on my stomach.  
>His head snapped up at me in shock<p>

"Are you pre-" I cut him of

"Yes 2 and a half months that's why im sick the girls are the only ones that knows I was going to tell everyone tonight" before I could say anything else he picked me up spinning me around

"Im gonna be a dad" he whispered in my ear

"Yes you are but as much as I wont to keep celebrating we have to be at dinner remember" at first he groaned but then I seen a huge smile spread across his face "Oh shit you just wont to tell the world don't you." He started to jump around doing the running man "GOD." I turned away from him grabbing my hair spray fixing my hair and walked out of the room he was still dancing.

As I walked into the lounge I started to laugh.

"Come on I leave you alone for 20 minutes and your already making out nice" They both jumped back laughing

"Sorry Claire" I hurd Christina whisper

"Nah don't worry about it David has seen his fare share of Quil and I making out, out here so don't worry about it just keep it under wraps for awhile" David smiled at me and thanked me

"Come on everyone in the cars David you can take Christina. Chris and Quil are going to come with me will go before you because ill have to introduce her to everyone" they both nodded and went out and waited in the car I laughed at the fact that David was wearing his clothes from earlier. I walked down to his room and seen his cloths for tonight sitting on his bed so I grabbed them I walked to my room grabbing a dress for Christina. I started to walk to the car when Chris and Quil stood in front of me.

"What's going on with David?" Chris asked

"Why is he going with Christina?" Quil asked

"Nothing is going on with David and because im giving him so alone time with his…Imprint" I whispered quietly

"Oh come on he imprints before I do this sucks im older" I laughed

"By 5 seconds Chris get over it" I pushed past them both and walked over to his car they where making out again I smacked the window and they both jumped back David rolled down the window and looked down at me I gave him his clothes and passed the dress to Christina

"Its dressy it's a birthday thing for little Quil everyone had to work so we didn't get to have a family thing so that's what tonight's for a party slash dinner." she smiled and nodded "If you wont we can cover for you for 10 minutes so you can get dressed." They both jumped out and ran into the house while Quil and Chris where walking out Chris slapped David on the back and nodded Quil nodded to

"Come one kids lets go im hungry" Quil ran to jump in the drivers seat but I stopped him "Hell no in a few months I wont be able to drive properly so im driving while I can so back away from that door" he raised his eyes brows at me

"Okay" they both got in the car and we got out of there.

Once we got to Nessie's Amanda was pulling up she came over hugging me

"Thank you so much for setting this up tonight Claire" I waved her of

"Honestly it was my idea but Alice planned everything so don't thank me yet it could get worse" she smiled laughing I grabbed Little Q up and gave him a hug "Happy late birthday little man"

"Thank you aunty Claire" I put him down and he ran over to Quil and David showing him his new toy

"Hey really thanks Claire for everything the house the money everything" I smiled hugging her

"Its fine I do anything for family and your family… Speaking of family I meet Christina today she came into the shop the car crapped out so im going to fix it but she's coming tonight she will be here shortly with David they 'Connected' " I laughed

"Oh shit he imprinted on her" I nodded

"Don't worry I told them to keep it under wraps for tonight"

I could see the shock on her face but it also had worry

"Don't worry he will look after her"

"I know" I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and we walked inside Alice ran over to us and gave Amanda a beer "Oh god thank you" She smiled and greeted u both then ran back into the kitchen

As we walked to where everyone was Jake seen that I didn't have a beer so he passed me his

"No im fine Jake"

"What come on Claire let loess"

"No I cant" I smiled at him

"Yes you can"

"She can't man" Quil said wrapping his arms around my waist

"She cant?"

"Yeah she cant"

"What do you mean she cant?" I seen Quil smile then he started to rub my stomach in a circle motion Jake looked down shocked

"Are you serious right now?" We both laughed

Everyone gathered around us hugging us say congratulations. Then Chris walked over

"Hold up" everyone turned and looked at him "So, did you just smack that ass or did her grab and hold on to it?" Everyone laughed and smacked him over the head

"How could you keep this a secret from us how long have you known Quil?" Jake said

Quil looked up at the clock

"About an hour" Everyone turned and looked at me. Everyone turned when they seen Emily come down the stairs

"Emily Claire's pregnant" Sam said

"Oh thank god you told them it's been hard keeping this secret for months now" Everyone's heads pretty much snapped of looking at me.

"Claire" They all laughed out

"Oh come one leave me alone I wanted it to be my secret for awhile"

Everyone laughed and the night went on after dinner we where all sitting at the tables out side when Chris sat forward and coughed

"I would like to make a toast" he stood up everyone grabbed the glasses "To little Quil happy birthday little man a few more years and you'll be fighting the girls of" Amanda and I where sitting next to him so we both punched him at the same time. "Sorry, and to Quil and Claire congratulations im hoping it's a girl so that Quil can go through what Chris and I went through with our baby sister." He laughed when we hurd Quil Growl

"Chris you might wont to shut up" I stood up and whispered in his ear, "You're the only one that hasn't imprinted yet" he froze then started to shake his head

"Sorry Quil"

"Yeah, yeah" Any way I wish you the best of luck and im really happy for you guys"

_**7 months later No ones point of view**_

Everyone has been sitting outside the waiting room for the past 10 hours and Claire still hadn't had the baby.

"Guys I can hear something" Jake said "It sounds like a baby crying then the door flung open and out came Quil holding a baby in his hands then a nurse followed behind him holding another baby

"Twin girls" Quil whispered (**Yeah I know a lot of twins but I love twins I love the relationship they have**)

Everybody got up and walked over to Quil,

Emily walked over to the nurse taking tha baby out of her hands

"Names" Christina asked yep Christina asked she is now with David she knows everything at first she was a bit jumpy but she knew that she would be save with David

"Well the cutie that Emily is holding is Jordanian" Everyone awwwwwwed at her "and this princess here is Makayla" everyone awwwwwwed again "Jordanian May Ateara and Makayla Rose Ateara" Yep you hurd me Ateara Quil and Claire got married in may hence Jordanian may represent there marriage

"Jordanian May Ateara and Makayla Rose Ateara meet your family" Emily whispered

_**And now is where it ends thank you to all that have read it means a lot to me :D**_


End file.
